Pokémon Quest: The Story V – Hoenn Heroes
by Hello 12
Summary: One day while exploring the new area where she just moved too, a girl named Madison "Maddie" Johnson sees Professor Birch get chased by a Poocheyna. The girl helps out the Professor and she chooses a Treecko to help her out. After having a battle with the
1. Path Towards My Own Destiny!

**Chapter 1: Hoenn Heroine! Path towards My One True Destiny!**

 _Welcome to the world of Pokemon!_

 _It's a wonderful world filled with amazing creatures we like to call Pokemon. We play with them, care for them, and even take part in a sport we like to call Pokemon battles. People who compete Pokemon battles are called Pokemon trainers, Pokemon trainers compete to get all eight gym badges throughout the region to compete in the Pokemon League._

 _Another group of Pokemon trainers, called Pokemon coordinators, participate in a Pokemon contest to show off their Pokemon to receive five ribbons from a region and go to the grand festival to become a Top Coordinator._

 _This the story of sixteen year old Maddie Johnson, whose goal is to become a pokemon master. Where he will meet many rivals, challengers and friends along the way in the Hoenn Region..._

 _Maddie Johnson stared fiercely at the three red and white round shaped capsules, which were sitting on a brown wooden rectangular table that lied in the middle between a couch and the television. The capsules were surrounded in a ruby red coding and while the bottom half was colored in a pale white color. The three balls were known as Pokeballs, tools known for capturing Pokémon._

 _What are pokemon you ask? Pokemon are mysterious creatures that breathe in our air, swim in our seas, and fly in our skies. Pokemon have been around for a very long times, but it is unknown which came first, the pokemon or the human._

* * *

Maddie is a 5'6" female with light pink skin and a very pointy nose. She wears a tan brown flat cap that lies peacefully on her long golden yellow brown hair that is super long which goes all the way down to her kneecaps. She's is wearing a tan brown trench coat, blue jean pants and black boots with white gloves covering her fingers. Around her shoulders is a light brown messenger bag.

Birch's lab was not very big. It had blue wallpaper that sent a soulless aura in the room, on the floor it had a carpet that was completely made out of black fabric. It had only one bookshelf that was brown and had seven shelf's on it. Each shelf was full with books. The bookshelf was next to the brown couch which lied in the center of the room. The living room had a closet, like anyone else who had a living room, but it had a variety of items, clothes, coats from all different colors, shapes and sizes. Next to the windowsill was a smart television that was sitting on top of a brown book shelf. Next to the television was two surround system speakers and a blue ray DVD player with a cable box sitting on top of it.

"I know who I'm going to take as my starter Pokémon." Maddie revealed. The thirteen year old girl walked over towards the table and raised her right arm up and grabbed the pokeball. "Treecko, I choose you." Maddie called out as she threw the pokeball into the air and released a white flash and unraveled, revealing Treecko - the Wood Gecko Pokemon. The pokeball fell back down in Maddie's hand.

"Treecko, tree, tree." Treecko cried. Treecko looked at Maddie and smiled.

"I think Treecko likes you Maddie." Professor Birch said. Professor Birch was an overweight Caucasian man with chocolate brown hair.

"Hello Treecko, my name is Maddie Johnson." The trench coat girl said as she smiled at the monkey pokemon who was smiling at her.

"Now I and Treecko are leaving on a journey…" Maddie revealed.

* * *

 **Earlier That Day…**

Weavile and Mega Metagross were in a heated battle. Sydney from Hoenn, who was a Hoenn Elite Four Member was battling against the Hoenn region's champion Steven. Weavile was exhausted from this heated battle, with scars and bruises all over its body it was just a matter of time before Weavile would faint and lose this battle. If Sydney loses this battle, Steven will remain champion of the Hoenn Region.

The crowd was cheering, including Sydney's friends, family, and most importantly his fiancé, Pheobe. The Hoenn region's elite four were also in the crowd watching this to see if Sydney would ever beat Steven though they knew Sydney would never beat Steven. Steven was way too strong to defeat.

Back at the battlefield Sydney was breathing heavy, he was getting deep into the battle. He's never been in a battle this intense before, his heart was beating as fast as a Tauros stampede.

"Weavile, use Thunderpunch!" Sydney ordered. "Cham!" Weavile called. Weavile's right fist became surrounded by yellow electricity; it stomped on the ground and charged at Mega Metagross.

Steven removed his left hand from his hip and aimed it into the field. "Mega Metagross, use Dragon Rush." Steven called.

"Gross! Gross!" Mega Metagross cried. Mega Metagross sprung into the air.

Weavile stopped and the yellow Electricity surrounding Weavile's dissolves. "Cham!" Weavile cried. Weavile was amazed that Mega Metagross could jump so high in the air.

"Gross! Gross!" Mega Metagross cried. Mega Metagross flew at the opponent and the two appendages on its head glow light blue. Then, its body became enveloped in a light blue aura with the same color streaks and the appendages on its head glow blue as its body becomes a dragon-shaped energy that covers its body.

"Elie" Weavile turned around and started to run away.

"Weavile why are you running away?" Sydney asked.

Weavile was scared that it may fail if it got hit by this attack. Mega Metagross flew closer to Weavile and it slammed into it. Weavile body fell flat onto the ground.

"Weavile!" Sydney called out concerned about his Pokemon. Sydney dashed out into the arena to find out if his beloved Pokemon was alright.

A Tailow flew onto the window ceil, with its wings sticking out. Colton turned his head and stopped watching the battle on t.v.

"Low!" Tailow chirped. Tailow placed its wings on its body and watched as Colton places a white bowl of tomato's on a counter nearby.

"Tailow, please wake up my Maddie for me." Colton asked politely with a smile on his face. Colton was a 6'1" Caucasian male with thick spikey brown hair. He had a dirty brown eyes that matched his hair, and goatee that was shaped like a triangle near on his chin. He was wearing a white tank top shirt that was showing off his beefy bicep muscles. He was wearing ripped blue jean pants and light brown boots.

"Tailow!" Tailow agreed. Tailow extended its wings and began to soar into the air. Colton watched the tiny bird Pokemon flap its wings in the kitchen and began flying. Tailow then flew all flew all over the house, the kitchen, the living room and the stairs. Finally, after all the flying Tailow had arrive outside of Maddie's bedroom door. Maddie had a brown bedroom door and was slightly cracked open.

Tailow knew the only way it could get in there was that it had to squeeze itself through the tiny crack. Tailow walked up closer to the tiny crack and stuck its head through it. The little bird struggled.

A couple seconds later Tailow continued to struggle, but finally it was able to fit its whole body through the door.

"Tailow!" The exhausted pokemon said as sweat was falling from its face as if it was 100° outside.

Tailow extended its brown wings and soared into the sky. Maddie's room was not very big. It had black wallpaper that sent a soulless aroma in the room on the floor she had a carpet that was completely made out of black fabric. It had only one bookshelf that was brown and had seven self's on it. Each self was full with books. The bookshelf was next to Maddie's bed.

Maddie had a closet, like anyone else who had a room, but she didn't have any pink clothes at all. All of her clothes were either black, gray or blue.

Maddie had a queen size bed that was seven inches long and a black quilt with a skull on it. Tailow placed its feet on top of the skull and rested its wings on its shoulders.

"Tailow!" Tailow cried.

Maddie screamed. Everyday her father would wake her up like this by sending Tailow up and she was tired of it. Maddie and her father had a complicated relationship since her mother died last year. Maddie's father had forced her to take up boxing when really, Maddie wanted to become a Ghostbuster just like her mother. Her father didn't want her to do that and but she didn't want to say no to her father.

"Looks like she's ready to train." Colton said downstairs as he balled up his fist.

Back upstairs Maddie fell down onto the black carpet. Maddie was 5'8" and she had long flowing blonde hair with a ruby rose in the right side of her hair. The girl had emerald green colored eyes and her fingernails where painted red on the right hand and blue on the left. She was wearing an all-orange jumpsuit as her pajamas and had nothing over her feet. Maddie slowly got up and tries to catch Tailow. But Tailow dashed and flew up onto the top of her head. Whenever something was bothering Maddie, she will always lack energy and always be lazy.

"Can you please stop doing this every morning?" Maddie asked.

Tailow shrugged its arms. Tailow was innocent, she was only doing what her trainer was telling her to do.

"MADDIE, HURRY UP!" Colton yelled.

Maddie rolled her eyes, annoyed by her father. "I'm coming." She replied. Maddie got up, off the carpet. She stretched and yawned and began to slowly walk over to the window, with Tailow still on her head.

Maddie grabbed the door handles and opened up the windows. She saw Machoke outside punching a boxing bag.

Maddie waved her right arm, saying hello. "Good morning Machoke!' Maddie greeted.

"Mahoke!" Machoke cried out as it waved its arm back. Holding a box in its hand.

Maddie placed her right arm on her side and yawned again, still very tired, but excited to be starting a new day.

"I have this strange feeling that today is going to be the best day ever." Maddie predicted.

"Tailow!" Tailow cried out. Tailow extended its wings and soared into the air.

Maddie walks down the stairs. The girl was pretty excited to be on our way just start our own journey, so she was on her way to go see Professor Birch who handed out starter Pokemon to new beginning trainers.

She sighed in relief and turned.

Her brother, Colton runs up to her and hugs her. The older gentleman was sobbing in tears, as he wasn't ready to see his little sister go. "Maddie, I'm going to miss you."

The girl sweatdrops. "I'm going to miss you too…" she replied uncomfortably.

The brother unhugs her and puts his hands on his hips. "But you're grown now, and it's time that you did what you wanted to do."

"Right."

"Just remember, to call, text, brush your teeth and change your underwear…"

Maddie blushes. "Bro…" she felt embarrassed.

"Sorry, I'm doing it again."

"Don't worry about it." Maddie nodded in agreement. Maddie turns around and grabs the door handle. "Goodbye, brother."

"Bye Maddie, stay safe." He said as he waved his arm.

The girl opens up the door and shuts it. Maddie begins running down the road in Littleroot Town, on her way to start her journey. She had a very big smile on her face as she happy to be leaving home.

* * *

Maddie was high in the tree and she looks at a shiny red apple. The girl grabs the apple. "Ahh...Fresh fruit!" The girl bites the apple and jumps down onto the ground.

Maddie Johnson was a foster child who had been living with her brother for years. The thirteen year old girl had no idea on who her family was, and she has been living on her own; for years.

Maddie walked down the road on top of the nicely trimmed like green grass in the woods on route one.

"Ahh!" A voice shouted.

"What was that?" She asked. She was curious about the sound that came from far away. "I'll go check it out." The girl said.

The girl runs towards where she heard the sound. The girl stops and she sees a man being chased by a Poochyena.

"Huh?" She asked as she witnessed the scene.

The man turns his head and looks at the girl, after he heard her speak.

"Grab one of the Pokémon over there!" The man said in panic.

The girl turns her head and sees a brown purse which was open. Inside of the bag with three pokeballs. Which were all big are ready so there was no need to tap the center of them to make them larger.

Maddie's eyes turn into hearts. "EEE! A POKÉMON! I WANT ONE!"

Maddie rushes over towards the bag and begins thinking. "Who should I get?" She asked.

"Who should I get...I really want Torchic."

"HURRY UP ALREADY!"

"Alright, I will, gosh."

The grabs a Pokeball. "Whoever, you are, battle time!" The girl tosses the Pokeball.

The Pokeball opens up and Treecko comes out the ball. The grass type Pokémon folds its arms together. "Co." It shrugs its shoulders.

"Eww ...I'm stuck with you."

Treecko rolls its eyes. He checks out the girl and shrugs his shoulders, thinking that he didn't need her opinion anyway.

"Ko, ko." It laughs.

"What was that?" The girl shouted.

"Treecko, Treecko, Treecko." He said calling the girl stuck up.

"Whatever…"

"Can we get back to the plot? This is a Fanfiction!" Professor Birch shouted.

"Oh right..."

"Treecko, use Pound on Poochyena."

Treecko dashes over towards the dark type Pokémon and flips into the air. "Co."

Poocheyna turns around and leers at the wood gecko Pokémon. "Ruff."

A girl and her Meowth walk over towards the edge of the cliff and looks over sees Maddie and Treecko battling. "Meowth, look at that…"

"Meow." Meowth said as it crawls up to the girl's right shoulder.

Poocheyna growls at Treecko.

"Treecko full force and slam into it hard."

"Co, Treecko." Treecko hits Poocheyna on the head with its green tail.

"Now finish it with Bullet Seed."

"Treecko." Treecko opens up its mouth and the inside of its mouth turns green. Treecko lets out pellets of seeds all outlined in a green aura.

The seeds hits Poochyena causes the dark type Pokémon too fly into the sky. "Ruff, ruff." It said as it blasted off away.

Treecko lands on the ground, and folds its arms. "Co." The proud Pokémon said confidently.

Maddie was amazed by how the POKÉMON was battling and she began to regret what she said about the POKÉMON.

"Treecko return." Professor Birch said as he pointed the Pokeball towards the grass type and a red bean comes out and takes the Pokemon back to the capsule.

The professor puts the Pokeball back into the purse. "I want to thank you for helping me."

"No problem."

"As a reward I want to take you back to my lab and…"

"Stranger danger!" Maddie said. Maddie reaches into her backpack and pulls out pepper spray. She presses the handle and it sprays it in the professor's eye.

Professor Birch falls into the ground and his eyes were stinging in pain. "I was offering you a starter Pokémon... Do you want one?'

"Oops...sorry ...Yes I want one.'

* * *

"Ko." Treecko shrugged its shoulders. The grass type Pokémon hated showing emotion, because it shown a sign of weakness. "Tree." Maddie Johnson stared fiercely at the three red and white round shaped capsules, which were sitting on a brown wooden rectangular table that lied in the middle between a couch and the television. The capsules were surrounded in a ruby red coding and while the bottom half was colored in a pale white color. The three balls were known as Pokeballs, tools known for capturing Pokémon.

What are pokemon you ask? Pokemon are mysterious creatures that breathe in our air, swim in our seas, and fly in our skies. Pokemon have been around for a very long times, but it is unknown which came first, the pokemon or the human.

Maddie is a 5'6" female with light pink skin and a very pointy nose. She wears a tan brown flat cap that lies peacefully on her long golden yellow brown hair that is super long which goes all the way down to her kneecaps. She's is wearing a tan brown trench coat, blue jean pants and black boots with white gloves covering her fingers. Around her shoulders is a light brown messenger bag.

Birch's lab was not very big. It had blue wallpaper that sent a soulless aura in the room, on the floor it had a carpet that was completely made out of black fabric. It had only one bookshelf that was brown and had seven shelf's on it. Each shelf was full with books. The bookshelf was next to the brown couch which lied in the center of the room. The living room had a closet, like anyone else who had a living room, but it had a variety of items, clothes, coats from all different colors, shapes and sizes. Next to the windowsill was a smart television that was sitting on top of a brown book shelf. Next to the television was two surround system speakers and a blue ray DVD player with a cable box sitting on top of it.

"I know who I'm going to take as my starter Pokémon." Maddie revealed. The thirteen year old girl walked over towards the table and raised her right arm up and grabbed the pokeball. "Treecko, I choose you." Maddie called out as she threw the pokeball into the air and released a white flash and unraveled, revealing Treecko - the Wood Gecko Pokemon. The pokeball fell back down in Maddie's hand.

"Treecko, tree, tree." Treecko cried. Treecko looked at Maddie and smiled.

"I think Treecko likes you Maddie." Professor Birch said. Professor Birch was an overweight Caucasian man with chocolate brown hair.

"Hello Treecko, my name is Maddie Johnson." The trench coat girl said as she smiled at the monkey pokemon who was smiling at her.

"Now I and Treecko are leaving on a journey…" Maddie revealed.

"These are your six pokeballs. One of which is Treecko's." Professor Birch walks over towards the girl and hands her six Pokeballs. One of which was Treecko's. She grabs them.

"Thank you sir."

Maddie grabs Treecko's Pokeball. She taps the center button and points the ball at the girl. "Return!" She said. Treecko is called back. She puts the ball into her bag.

Birch grabs a Hoenn pokedex (which looks like a Gameboy Advance) from his table and hands it too her. "Also here is your Pokedex. The Pokedex has information on many different Pokémon that we know of so far." The girl grabs the Pokedex.

"Do you know what you're going to do as your goal?"

"Yes, I want to enter the Hoenn League."

"You can register from the Hoenn League at the POKÉMON Center in Odale Town."

"Really? Thanks for telling me."

"No problem."

"Goodbye, Professor Birch and thanks for everything." Maddie said as she bowed down.

"No thank you for everything and good luck on your journey."

"I will." The girl turns around and begins walking away. She turns around and waves at the Professor.

Professor Birch and his two male assistants wave at him.

* * *

As the puffy white cumulonimbus cloud hovered above the sky all spread but not touching eachother, Maddie walked down the black and gray chalk soil that rested upon the ground. The chalk soil was in between the lime green tall grass that was on the left and right. Right next to Maddie was her Treecko, as the silent cool breeze wind blew causing Maddie's hair to fly in the atmosphere.

Maddie looked at the beautiful scenery and was amazed by it. As she turned her head to the right she saw three Aipom who were all chasing eachother. A flock of nine Pidgey flew above her as the tiny bird Pokémon silently flapped its small wings. Maddie smiled with joy.

"It's so beautiful outside, right Treecko?" She asked her wood gecko pokemon.

"Tree! Tree." Treecko agreed as it also looked at the beautiful scenery.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "But no one will ever look as better as better as me." Maddie said.

Treecko rolled its eyes.

"Ko." Treecko shrugged its shoulders. The grass type Pokémon hated showing emotion, because it show a sign of weakness. "Tree."

"It's so beautiful outside, right Treecko?" She asked her wood gecko pokemon.

"Tree! Tree." Treecko agreed as it also looked at the beautiful scenery.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "But no one will ever look as better as me." Maddie said.

Treecko rolled its eyes.

"Why don't you prove it in a battle? " The girl was watching her earlier said. Standing on her shoulder was her Meowth.

"Meow. Meow." Meowth said.

"Huh?" Maddie asks as she and Treecko turn around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dakota and I want to have a battle with you."

A boy walks down the road and sees the two girls talking. He was wearing a hoodie and a Mudkip was on his right shoulder. The boy stares at the two girls. His name was Cato.

"Mudkip, what do you think is going on?"

"Mud?"

"Alright Dakota. Let's battle. My name is Maddie."

The two girls glare at Eachother.

The two girls glare at Eachother.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone for submitting you're characters into the story. Eveyone who submitted a character is in. I've decided who the other three main characters are, but I'm keeping them a secret. For those who submitted there character to be a traveling companion but didn't get selected to be a main character. Those characters will still be in the story will still be in the story as rivals of the four mains.

Special Thanks to W. R. Winters for submitting Cato Summers and IceCakeQueen for submitting Dakota Red.

Next Chapter: Introducing: Cato & Mudkip!

Here are the star Pokémon of upcoming chapters. What do you think they'll be about.

Chapter 2 – Meowth

Chapter 3 – Vulpix

Chapter 4 – Cascoon

Chapter 5 – Geodude

Chapter 6 – Nosepass

Chapter 7 – Poocheyna

Chapter 8 – Wingull


	2. Introducing: Cato & Mudkip!

**Chapter 2: Introducing: Cato & Mudkip!**

In Petalburg City, Zhen places an art canvas on the ground. She wipes off the sweat from her forehead and she sighs. Zhen was a Pokémon artist and has recently gotten contacted by a Pokémon artist, who wanted her to show one of her pieces of art in a art show.

Standing next to the teenage girl was her Vulpix who was nicknamed Valor. Who had a smile on its face.

"Alright, Valor. We're all finished and ready to have our piece of art be showed in the art showcase." She said.

"Pix. Pix." Valor the Vulpix cried.

The paying she drew was of a Zigzagoon and a Seviper who where both looking at Eachother blushing and a pink heart in the center of it.

The girl grabs the canvas and smiles heavily. "Time to go give my art to Sheena!" She cheered.

* * *

Maddie looked at the beautiful scenery and was amazed by it. As she turned her head to the right she saw three Aipom who who were all chasing eachother. A flock of nine Pidgey flew above her as the tiny bird Pokémon silently flapped its small wings. Maddie smiled with joy.

"Treecko, come out." She said as she throws her Pokeball into the air and he comes out.

"Treecko." He said as it was next to its trainer.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My behavior was really appalling. "

Treecko shrugged its shoulders not caring at all, about her feelings. "Mo."

"I think me and you are going to be great friends and partners, don't you think? "

"Ko." It shrugged once again. "Tree."

"Its so beautiful outside, right Treecko?" She asked her wood gecko pokemon.

"Tree! Tree." Treecko agreed as it also looked at the beautiful scenery.

Maddie shrugged her shoulders. "But no one will ever look as better as me." Maddie said.

Treecko rolled its eyes.

"Why don't you prove it in a battle? " The girl was watching her earlier said. Standing on her shoulder was her Meowth.

"Meow. Meow." Meowth said.

"Huh?" Maddie askes as she and Treecko turn around. "Who are you?"

"My name is Dakota and I want to have a battle with you."

A boy walks down the road and sees the two girls talking. He was wearing a hoodie and a Mudkip was on his right shoulder. The boy stares at the two girls. His name was Cato.

"Mudkip, what do you think is going on?"

"Mud?"

The boys eyes turn into stars. He was really excited to be witnessing a Pokémon Battle. "This so refreshing."

"Mudkip?" The water type pokemon curiously asked.

"I've never seen a Pokémon battle before. This is my very first." Cato said. Cato picks up his starter Pokémon and looks at it. "Remember, I just got you yesterday.. "

* * *

Treecko, Torchic and Mudkip all lined up. Cato got down on He knees. He was amazing by how cute the three starter Pokemon were. Cato also knew that He had a tough decision, which one of these three Pokemon were going to be He partner.

"There all so cute." Cato admired.

"Well take your time; you need to remember that the Pokémon you choose is going to be with you through thick and thin." Professor Birch said. Professor realized something, he realized that he had to give He a Pokedex, so he reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue new Hoenn pokedex. "Here is you're Pokedex, it stores information on Pokémon from all over the world." Professor Birch informed.

Cato grabbed the Pokedex and once again looked at all three of the Pokemon.

"You can use you're pokedex to help you decided which Pokemon you would like to choose." Professor Birch revealed.

"Really? I can?" Cato asked with excitement.

"Yes, now go ahead and try it out." Professor Birch told He.

Cato pressed a button in the center and the Pokedex opened up. He pointed the Pokedex at Treecko.

"Treecko is the wood gecko Pokémon that is known to climb on trees." The Pokedex narrated. Treecko wiggled it's nose. Cato shrugged, He was not at all amused by Treecko and found the Pokemon simply boring.

Cato pointed the Pokedex towards Mudkip.

"Mudkip is a water type Pokémon and one of the three Hoenn starter Pokémon." The Pokedex narrated. Mudkip jumped up and down. He glared at Mudkip, also find it boring.

Last but not least, Cato pointed the Pokdex towards Torchic.

"Torchic is a fire type Pokémon and has three evolutionary stages." The Pokedex narrated. Torchic laughed. Cato smiled. Mudkip was the only one of three starters that he was interested in and it was something He found interesting.

"Professor Birch I made my mind up." Cato revealed.

"Who would you like?" Professor Birch asked.

"Mudkip!" Cato said with a smile on He face. Knowing for sure Mudkip was the one.

"Kip!" Mudkip cried.

Cato walks up to Mudkip and picks it up. "Do you want to come with me Mudkip? "

Mudkip smiles. "Kip, kip, kip."

"That's great. We're going to be great friends."

* * *

"Alright Dakota. Let's battle. My name is Maddie."

The two girls glare at Eachother.

Treecko and Meowth both glare at each other also jus like their trainers.

"Treecko, lets do this." Maddie said as she balls up her first.

"Tro." Treecko turns to its trainers and balls up its fist. He walks infront of his Pokémon trainer.

Dakota looks at Treecko and smirks.

Maddie glared at her. "What?"

"Youre Treecko is all bark and no bite. I already know the outcome of this battle…"

Maddie was angry. She felt insulted. "We'll show you how strong we are."

"Co! Co." It growled.

Meowth gets on all four of its legs and crawls in front of its trainer. "Meow, meow."

"So what are the rules? "

"This will be a three on three Battle.."

"Uh…Treecko's my only Pokémon. "

Dakota shrugs her shoulders. "Figures, she's a noob."

"Hey!"

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed."

"Co." Treecko hops into the air and opens up his mouth. His mouth becomes green and he lets out a barrage of seed pellets that float towards Meowth.

Dakota smirks.

"Why did she smirk?" Cato asked.

"Meow." Meowth meowed. Meowth leaps into the air and enlarges claws from its paws. The claws turn white. "Meowth!"

Meowth scratches the seeds. The seeds are cut up into pieces and explode by turning into green firecrackers. "Meowth!"

Cato eyes turn into hearts. "That looked like a Pokémon Contest move." Cato said.

"She deflected the attack. " Madde said in awe.

Treecko lands on the ground. "Treecko." Treecko stunts. Itwas angry, as it had wanted to win this ba5tle.

Meowth gets back on all four of its paws. "Meow."

"Do you give up yet?" Dakota asked as she yawns.

"I never give up!"

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing an firework explosion of green energy.

Cato eyes turn into hearts. "Shes giving me so many ideas for my very first Contest." Cato gets up and looks at Mudkip.

"Mudkip, mud!"

"Let's practice."

"Mudkip, use Water Pulse."

"Kip, kippidy, kip." Mudkip does a stunning somersault into the air and the sun glistens over its blue body. Mudkip opens up its mouth and lets out a pulse ball of water. The ball floats over towards Cato and hits the boy in the face and causes him to fall onto the ground. His eyes turn into xs. "We need to work on that…"

"Kip, kip." The water type said as it lands onto the ground, worried about its trainer as it runs over towards him.

"How come you're not telling Meowth, what to do?" Maddie noticed.

"Because...It's kind of stupid. Pokémon are smart enough to know what to do on their own with a trainer telling it what to do."

"Mewoth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"But Pokémon battles are suppose to be about coordination and team work."

"Sweetie, you have alot to learn. Every trainer does things diffrent. No two trainers are alike."

"They are?" Maddie said in shock.

"Yes." Dakota replied. "Do you even know how to catch a Pokémon?"

"No…"

Dakota face palms. Dakota turns her head and looks at a Wurmple, who was crawling over towards a bush.

"Wurmple." Wurnple bits on a leaf and begins chewing.

"You see that Wurmple, over there...try catching it." Dakota suggested.

"But first, Battle it."

'Why must I Battle it first?"

"To weaken it. The more the POKÉMON is weakened, the less chance it has to escape when trying to catch it."

"That makes sense."

Sweetie, its commin knowledge." The girl said as she twirls her hair.

Meowth, Meowth, Meowth!" The cat Pokémon laughed.

"Alright Treecko, use Bullet Seed."

"Ko." Treecko opens up its mouth and releases bullets from its mouth. The bullets fly over towards Wurmple, and hits the hug tgpe Pokémon.

"Wurmple!" The bug type Pokémon said as it flies back towards a tree.

"Finish it with Pound."

"Co." Treecko does a backflip and pounds Wurmple with its tail. Treecko does and there black flip and lands on the ground. "Treecko. Treecko."

"What do I do know?"

"Throw a Pokeball at it sweetie."

Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny capsule. Maddie taps the center of the ball and the ball turns bigger. "Pokeball, go!"

Maddie throws a Pokeball and it spins over towards Wurmple. The Pokeball hits Wurmple and opens up. Wurmple becomes surrounded in a red light and goes into the Pokeball. The Pokeball closes and shakes once with a red light glowing on button.

Maddie and Treecko glare at the Pokeball.

The Pokeball shakes agian.

The Pokeball shakes once more.

The Pokeball shakes once again.

The Pokeball stops and three yellow stars appear over it and dissapear.

Maddie smiles. "What happened?"

"You caught a Pokémon…."

"Hay!" Maddie cheers.

"Tree." Treecko runs over towards the Pokeball and grabs it. Treecko takes the Pokeball back to its trainer and presents it in front of her. "Co."

Madie grabs the Pokeball. "Thanks Treecko."

"Tree, Tree."

"Welcome to the team Wurmple." She welcomed. Maddie puts the ball in her bag.

"Can we finish our Battle?" Dakota asked, as she was getting impatient.

"Okay. Oh and thanks for teaching me how to capture a Pokémon."

"Whatever…" Dakota said not caring. But she did kind of care a little.

Maddie and Dakota both glare at Eachother. Both of their Pokémon where standing in front of them and were also ready for Battle too.

"Alright, Treecko. Let's win this!"

"Co." Treecko prepares itself for Battle.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed."

Treecko opens up its mouth.

"Meowth, use Plan C."

Meowth nods its head. "Meow."

Meowth winks its' right eye and a pink heart comes out. The pink heart floats over towards Treecko and absorbs into Treecko's body. Treecko's eyes turn into hearts. 'Co, Treecko, Co." The pokemon said at it was infatuated with the normal émon.

"Now end this battle."

"Meow." Meowth enlarges claws from its paws fingers and the claws turn white. Meowth runs over towards the grass type and it scratches the grass type Pokémon.

Cato who was unconscious from the water Pulse attack gets up. "Mudkip, did I miss the battle?"

"Mudkip.." The water Pokémon shrugged, not knowing the awnswer.

Cato grabs Mudkip and walks over towards the bushes and looks at the battle between the two girls.

Meowth continues to scratch the grass type Pokémon. Meowth kicks Treecko in the face and Treecko flies back.

"Treecko." Treecko eyes turn into swirls.

"Treecko no."

"Good job, Meowth, lets go." Dakota said as she turns around and walks away.

"Meowth." Meowth said as it laughs at Maddie and Treecko. Meowth turns around and follows its trainer.

Maddie gets down on her knees and grabs Treecko feeling sorry for his Pokémon.

"Co. Treecko."

Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out Treeckos Pokeball. A red light emerges and Treecko gets recalled into its Pokeball.

"You did a great job." She said as she looked at her pokémons Pokeball. She puts the ball into her pocket.

Despite losing, Maddie wasn't angry at all. In fact she had even more spirit in her including confidence. The girl gets up.

"Next time, we battle. I'll win."

Dakota smirks as she walks away.

"I guess I have to go to a Pokémon center." The girl said as she walks away.

Cato and Mudkip creep out of the bushes and look at Maddie. The bog and his Pokémon slowly begin following her.

* * *

The POKÉMON Center healing music play at the Odale Town Pokémon Center. Maddie's Pokémon where all healed up. Maddie stood behind a counter where a doctor was standing in front of Maddie with a two Pokeballs in a box.

He had spiky brown hair and was wearing a green jumpsuit. "You're Pokémon are all healed up."

"Thank you." The grabs her two Pokéballs. "Come on out."

The balls open up and Wurmple and Treecko pop out of the balls and appear on the counter.

"Treecko!"

"Wurmple!"

"Treecko, Wurmple; let's agree to go on a great journey together!"

"Treecko." He shrugged his shoulders not caring.

"Wurmple!" The bug Pokémon said with excitement.

Cato and Mudkip peak from around a corner and look at Maddie.

* * *

Zhen walks into the Petalburg City Pokémon Center. She was holding her canvas in her right hand. The girl walks over towards a table and sits her art down.

Cass turns his head and looks at Zhen. The boys eyes turn into hearts, as he looks at her. He thought she was beautiful. "She is so stunning."

Zhen runs over towards the girlfriend gets into her face.

She sweatdropped.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. You are stunning and I belong with you."

Zhen folds her arms and turns her head to the right. "Sorry you're not my type."

Zhen turns blue. He was devastated. "But we belong together…"

"I just met you…"

"So. Cinderella just met Prince Phillip and they were in love."

"Ugh...if we excuse me. I have-" She turns around and sees that her art piece is missing. "My art is gone!" The girl yells.

"It's gone. Where did you put it?"

"On the table...and now it's gone….where did my art go!"

* * *

Maddie walks down the road on a route in between trees on dirt brown road.

Cato was following behind her. He hops behind a tree.

The girl heard footsteps so she turned her head and looked back. She could sense that someone was following her.

"Whoever you are come out."

Cato lets out a sigh.

"I heard that."

Cato comes from behind tree and the two teenagers look at each other.

"Who are you?" He asked.

* * *

 **A/N:** That wraps up another chapter of Pokémon Quest: Hoenn Heroes. Thanks everyone who reviewed, followed and favorite. All four main characters have be introduced as of this chapter. But how will all four meet?

Next time on Hoenn Heroes: **Criminal Investigation in Petalburg City! The Curious Case of The Missing Art Piece!**

Thanks to Dame Rivere for submitting Cass and thanks to ForeverShieldAllieXD for submitting Zhen.

Upcoming Chapter Titles and More Star Pokémon of the Chapters

Chapter 3 – Vulpix (Criminal Investigation in Petalburg City! The Curious Case of The Missing Art Piece!)

Chapter 4 – Cascoon (A Double Pokémon Battle with Wurmple and Treecko! Do The Best That You Can Little Wurmple!)

Chapter 5 – Geodude (The Little Kid Afraid of Pokemon?! Phobia at the Pokemon Training School!)

Chapter 6 – Nosepass(Rustburo City Gym Battle! Treecko vs. Nosepass!)

Chapter 7 – Poocheyna (Zack, Let's Agree to Have a Two on Two Rival Battle! We'll Do It Inside the Devon Corporation!)

Chapter 8 – Wingull (Zhen and Cass' Very First Date! The Engagement Ring and The Proposal!)

What do y'all think will happen?


	3. Criminal Investigation in Petalburg City

**Chapter 3: Criminal Investigation in Petalburg City! The Curious Case of the Missing Art Piece!**

Maddie walks down the road on a route in between trees on dirt brown road.

Cato was following behind her. He hops behind a tree.

The girl heard footsteps so she turned her head and looked back. She could sense that someone was following her.

"Whoever you are come out."

Cato lets out a sigh.

"I heard that."

Cato comes from behind tree and the two teenagers look at each other.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"The name is Cato Summers…"

"Why are to following me..?" Maddie asked as she was curious as to why the teenage boy was following her.

Cato sweatdropped. He didn't have good social skills, which caused him to act weird around people.

"You see, I saw your Battle back there with that girl and I really liked it." The boy admitted. "I was kind of wondering if I can travel with you. I hate being alone."

Maddie rubbed her chin and began thinking about the boys offer. "Hmmm...I'll have to think about it."

Cato gets down on his knees and folds his arms together. "Please…" His eyes begin to water up. The tears from his eye sockets begin falling, causing a little middle puddle of tears besides him.

"Please!"

"Please!"

"Pretty please!"

"I can cook." He revealed.

Maddie rolls his eyes. She was tired of the boys constant begging, but she was happy to hear that the boy could cook. "Alright...you can travel with me."

Cato smiles. He was thrilled that the girl accepted his offer. The teenage boy wipes his tears away and gets up off his knees and smile. "Thank you!"

The boy hugs the girl tightly. "I'm so thrilled to be traveling with you!"

"Okay…" she said, feeling very weirded out by the boy. "You can let go now..."

He lets go. "I'm so very sorry."

"By the way, my name is Maddie."

"Nice to meet you Maddie." The boy says with a wide smile on his face.

Maddie and Cato walk down the very quiet sidewalk of Petalburg City. On their way to their next destination. However, Cato had no idea where that was.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly above the small city, as Tailows where flying above them.

"So Maddie where exactly are we headed?" He asked.

"We're on our way to Rustburo City."

"Why are we headed there?"

"There's a gym there."

"That's awesome. That's right near where I want to go."

"Where are you trying to go?"

"To Weeping Willow City. There's a Pokémon Contest being held there. "

"Oh...so you're a coordinator."

"Yes my dream is to be a Top Coordinator. But I also want to make movies."

"You're an actor?"

"Why yes. Yes I am."

Zhen and Cass both run up to the two teenagers and stop. They were in a hurry as the two teenagers were trying to find out who exactly stole Zhen's canvas that she spent so much time working on.

"Did you any of you see a canvas?" Zhen asked as she zoomed in on Maddie's face.

Maddie sweatdrop as she was uncomfortable to have the girl all up in her face. "Can you please back away, and then I'll answer you're question."

"Oh sorry." Zhen replies as she gets out of the girls face. "But have you seen one?"

"No...I haven't seen anything."

Zhen sighs. "Ugh...I need to find it."

"Find what exactly?" Cato asked.

"I drew this picture for this art show and I sat it on a table at the POKÉMON center; and it mysteriously disappeared. " She explained to the people she just met.

"Why don't you go look at the Pokémon center?" Cato suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea. We can go ask around there." Cass thought up.

"Why don't we help?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah...That's a great idea." Cato said.

"You don't have too…" Zhen said.

"It's the least we can do." Maddie shrugged.

"Great. So we'll go to the POKÉMON center first and ask around there." Cass said.

The four Pokémon trainers all nod their heads yes in agreement.

* * *

The quartet decided to go to the Pokémon center to ask around to see if anyone has seen Zhen's canvas.

"Have you seen a canvas around? " Cato asked a girl who was standing next to two Minun and Plusle.

"No I haven't."

"Thanks for your time." He bows.

"Have you seen a canvas?" Cass asked a bit with a Flygon standing right next to him.

The boy shakes his head no.

Cass sighs. "Thanks anyway."

Cass runs over towards Maddie, and Then and so does Cato.

"Any luck?" Zhen asked.

"None whatsoever." Cato admitted.

"I couldn't have any good luck either." Cass replied.

Zhen sighs. "We need to find that canvas. I've put my heart and soul into that piece of art." Zhen revealed. That piece of art meant a lot to her.

Maddie puts her hand on Zhen's right shoulder. She could sense the girl's feelings and wanted to cheer her up.

"Don't worry. We will find it for you. Me, Cass and Cato are here for you.

"Thanks everyone." Zhen smiled.

"Did you say that you were looking for a missing art piece?" A boy said. He was wearing brown cargo pants and a black checkerboard button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up with a blue tie and dress up shoes. He also had very shiny black spiky black hair.

"Yes…" Zhen replied. Zhen runs up to the boy and grabs the collar of his shirt. "Did you see anything?" "Please tell me!" The girl shouted.

He sweatdropped. "No, I didn't see anything. But I can help you out. I am a Pokemon Detective after all."

"A Pokemon detective?" Cass asked.

"Why yes." Baxter replied. "I Baxter Reign am the best pokemon detective in the whole wide world. I'm also super famous…"

"If you're so famous how come I never heard of you…?" Cato said as he stood there in the background with his arms folded.

Baxter sweatdrops. "That's not important. What's important is that we needed to be looking for you're missing art piece."

"Let's start by checking with the butler…"

"The butler?" Cass asked.

"The butler is also a culprit!" He yelled.

"But none of us know any butlers…." Maddie replied.

"Oh, well…then…I don't know."

The four trainers all fall down on the ground comically. They then all get back up.

"But I thought you were a Pokemon Detective…." Maddie assumed.

"He's a weirdo…"

"Did you guys say that you saw a missing art piece?" A girl said as she walked up to the group of teenagers. She was wearing a light red vest over a pink shirt with a pair of brown cargo shorts, and brown hiking boots. She was carrying a pink bag on her back.

"Yes…" Zhen said.

"Well…I'll give you the information…but first…you must have a Pokemon battle with me." The girl said.

"A pokemon battle?" Maddie asked.

Cass balls up his fist. The blood in his body started to boil up, as the teenage boy was ready to participate in a Pokemon battle, since he had a high rush of adrenaline.

"Ill battle you mam. My name is Cass."

"Please don't call me mam. We humanoids aren't actually humans. We're actually Pokemon who have just happened to evolve." She explained.

They all sweatdrop, except for her.

"Is today, let's meet weirdo day?" Cato asked.

"Whatever. Do you want to have a Pokemon battle or not?" Cass impatiently asked.

"My name is Francine and I accept you're challenge. I want to have a Pokemon battle because I want to do research on you're pokemon!"

* * *

The group all went to the backyard of the Pokemon center for the battle. Cass and Francine were both standing on opposite sides of the battlefield. The battle field was a light brown.

Maddie, Baxter, Cato and Zhen we're all sitting on a bench nearby. Watching the two trainers as they both glared at eachother.

The sun was shining brightly above them. The wind blew hastily, causing the boy and the girl's hair to fly along with the wind.

"This will be a one-on-one Pokemon battle. If I win, I will tell you the location of where I saw the art piece…"

"Alrighty then." Cass replied. Cass reaches into his pocket and grabs his pokeball. "Bulbasaur, I choose you." He taps the center, throws the pokeball and Bulbasaur is released onto the battlefield.

"Bulbasaur!" The grass type pokemon said with excitement.

"I'm going to go with Elgyem." Francine replied. Francine grabs a pokeball and then tosses it into the air, and her psychic type pokemon was released.

They both catch their pokeballs.

"Are you ready?" Cass asked.

"I'm ready. You may have the first move." Francine said.

"Alrighty." Cass said.

"Elgyem use Psychic!"

Elgyem's eyes turn blue. "Elgyem." The pokemon laughed.

Bulbasaur's body becomes surrounded in a blue outline.

A white flash of light pops out of Zhen's pocket and appears on her lap. The light dissolves in the fire type pokemon Vulpix. Vulpix looks at Bulbasaur, and the fire type pokemon eyes turn into hearts. "Vulpix!" The pokemon said, amazed by how Cass' Bulbasaur looked.

It was love at first sight for Vulpix.

"I guess you want to watch battle between the two of them two, right Vulpix?' Zhen said.

"Vulpix, Vulpix!" The fire type pokemon agreed.

"Torchic!" The fire type pokemon said as it pops out of the bushes. On the top of its head where black sunglasses, and it had gray paint on it. "Chic, chic." The fire type pokemon said, as it was looking for its trainer.

Maddie looks and sees the Torchic. As she looks at the fire type pokemon, she could see that it had paint on it. She put two and two together, and came to a conclusion about the Torchic. She taps Zhen on her shoulder.

"Zhen, look over there." Maddie demanded as she pointed at the fire type pokemon.

Zhen looks at the fire type pokemon and recognized that the paint that it had on its body was the same paint that she painted with. "Hey, Torchic. Show me where my art is!" The girl yells.

Torchic eyes widened up. The startled fire type pokemon, runs away.

Zhen, and Maddie get up and follow the Torchic. Zhen was carrying her Vulpix as she ran away.

"Torchic, get back here!" She shouted.

Cato gets up also. "Wait for me!"

"Hey!"

Cass grabs Bulbasaur's pokeball. "Bulbasaur, return." Bulbasaur is recalled to its pokeball. Cass follows his friends. "Wait up!" He said.

"Hey, what about our battle!" Francine said.

"Hey, I'm supposed to be investigating this case!" Baxter said.

"Cass, from now on you are rival. I want to finish researching you're pokemon!" The girl, Francine shouted, as a rivalry between the two has just started.

* * *

The quartet (including Zhen's Vulpix) follow the fire type pokemon as it was running down the street in Petalburg City.

"Torhic!" The fire type pokemon said it ran down the sidewalk. "Chic."

"Get back here Torchic." Zhen said.

Torchic turns a corner. The fire type pokemon runs up towards a guy with a black beard – behind the man was a van, with the backseat door opened up Zhen's art piece in it.

"Then you are." The man said in a very deep voice.

"Chic." The fire type pokemon said, trying to explain what had happened to it. "Chic, Tor, tor."

"I don't care." The man said. "I told you to get back here." The man shouted at the fire type.

The quartet sees Torchic and the man talking. The group hides behind a building.

Cass sees the art panting and he points to it. "Look, Zhen, there goes you're art panting."

"I see it!" She said with a very big and happy smile on her face.

He looks at Torchic's chest and sees the paint on its body. "Oh look, you worthless piece of scum. You have paint on your body. You could've given our identity away."

The fire type pokemon looks down, with a sad look on its face. "Tor, tor, chic." The fire type pokemon apologized.

Maddie raised her eye brow up. She didn't like the way that the man was talking to that poor little Torchic. "I don't like the way he's talking to Torchic!"

"Maybe we should leave it alone. It's none of our business." Cato suggested.

"When a Pokemon is in danger, it is my business." Maddie responded. Maddie runs over towards the man. She knew she had to save the sweet and innocent Torchic who was being yelled at.

"Maddie!" The three trainers said.

"Vul, Vulpix." The fire type pokemon did the same, say Maddie's name in its own language.

"Hey, leave Torchic alone." Maddie said.

"Chic?"

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it? You're just a little girl." The man said.

"I'm not a little girl." He responded. "Wurmple, battle time." Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pokeball. She taps the center of the pokeball and the ball opens up and Wurmple is released.

"Wurmple." The bug type pokemon said.

"Oh, so you want to battle me?" The man said.

Maddie's friends all run up to her. Zhen looks at her art piece and came up with a plan on how she could get it. "While Maddie is battling this man, I'm going to get my art piece."

"Alright."

"Come on Vulpix." Zhen said as she looked down at her fire type pokemon.

"Vul, vul."

Zhen and Vulpix run over towards the truck.

"Torchic, use Ember on Wurmple." The man ordered.

"Torchic, don't listen to the man." Maddie said.

Torchic didn't know what to do. The fire type pokemon didn't know rather to listen to Maddie or to its trainer. Its trainer was mean towards it but Torchic could sense that Maddie really cared about it.

"Torchic, if you're trainer really cared about you, it wouldn't talk to you like that." Maddie said.

Torchic recognized what Maddie was saying and realized that the girl was right. It knew what it had to do. "Chic."

Torchic walks over towards its trainer, and smiles.

"No Torchic." The girl said in disappointment. It thought that Torchic would listen to it and not its trainer.

"Haha." The man said. "Of course Torchic would listen to me. I'm Theodore, a famous art thief, I'm also this Torchic's trainer."

"Torchic, use Ember." Theodore ordered.

Torhic turns around and opens up its mouth.

"What are you doing?" The man said.

"Chic!" Torchic lets out pelts of fireballs and they hit the man.

Maddie smiles. She was happy that the fire type had made the right decision. "Alright Wurmple, finish it off with Tackle."

"Wurmple." Wurmple runs towards the man and tackles him.

"Looks like I'm blasting off again!" The man said as he soars into the sky, and blasts away. A pokeball falls out of his pocket.

Maddie runs up towards the Pokeball and grabs it. "Gotcha."

Vulpix climbs on Zhen's left shoulder, as Zhen grabs her art piece from out the back of the man's trunk. With the art piece in her hand, the girl walks over towards her friends.

"I finally got my art piece back…" Zhen smiles.

"Congratulations." Cass said.

"I want to thank all of you."

"No don't thank us." Maddie said. "Thank Torchic over here." Maddie pats Torchic on the head.

"Thank you Torchic, for helping us out." Zhen thanked.

"Pix, pix." The fire type did the same thing as its trainer.

Torchic smiles. "Torchic, chic." Torchic runs over towards Maddie's right leg and pets its head up against her right leg. "Chic, Tor."

"I guess Torchic, really likes you Maddie." Cato said.

Maddie smiles. Maddie looks at the Pokeball and figures that it must have been Torchic's pokeball. She turns her head and looks over at the fire type pokemon.

"Hey Torchic, how would you like to come along with me on my journey?" She asked.

Torchic smiles. "Tor, tor." The fire type pokemon agreed.

"Alright, Torchic. Return." Maddie points the pokeball towards Torchic and the red light comes from the center of the pokeball and grabs Torchic and returns it to its pokeball.

"I caught a Torchic!" The girl cheered.

"That's really awesome!" Cass said.

"I'm so proud of you." Cato said.

"Hey, Zhen, are you still going to submit that art piece to that art show?" Cass asked.

Zhen shakes her head no. "I'm not. This piece of art has a lot of memory towards it. This art piece has been through a lot and I'm going to keep it." She revealed.

"Pix, pix."

The three trainers smile.

* * *

Maddie, Cato, Cass and Zhen all walk down the road of the route. The sun was setting, and the area in the forest was very quiet around them, as there was no Pokemon in sight.

"Cass, Zhen, so what are you two going to do?" Maddie asked.

"Huh?" The two trainers both responded.

"Why don't you travel along with the two of us?"

Zhen and Cass both stand their shocked and the two look at each-other.

* * *

A/N: So that wraps up another chapter of Pokemon Quest: Hoenn Heroes. What do you think Cass and Zhen's response will be to Maddie's question?

Next time on Pokemon Quest: Hoenn Heroes - **A Double Pokémon Battle with Wurmple and Treecko! Do The Best That You Can Little Wurmple!**


	4. A Double Battle with Treecko and Wurmple

**Chapter 4: A Double Pokemon Battle with Wurmple and Treecko! Do The Best That You Can Little Wurmple!**

Zack runs down the sidewalk of Rustburo City. The city was really quite, and no cars were driving down the road, so it was safe for them to run in the street. The sun was shining brightly over the small city, and the weather was really nice about 60 degrees. Zack was anxious to go to the Rustburo City Gym and challenge the gym leader to a gym battle.

"Were are you, Rustburo Gym, I'm ready to find you and win myself my first gym badge." Zack hurried. Since he's arrive in Rustburo City, all he could do was run, looking for the gym. Zack hadn't stopped to ask one person where the gym was at.

"Don't ya' think we should ask someone were the gym is?" Dakota said as she walked up to Zack, with her Meowth right next to her.

"Meow, meow." Meowth said.

"I don't need to know where the gym is, because, I have great instinct." Zack revealed.

Zack jumped on a circular water fountain, were water was flowing soothingly. Zack smiled and looked at Dakota. "WHERE ARE YOU RUSTBURO CITY GYM?" Zack shouted.

Meowth and Dakota turned their heads and looked at each other. The turned their heads back and looked at Zack, glaring at him. "Why are you shouting?" Zack asked.

"Meowth! Meowth!" Meowth agreed.

"Because if I shout maybe someone will notice us?" Zack had hoped.

"That's stupid." Dakota said as she shrugged.

"And dumb." Dakota commented.

"Meowth! Meowth!" Meowth agreed.

"Fine then, the two of you could do whatever you want." Zack said as she folded her arms. "Who are you anyway?" Zack asked.

"The names Dakota Red, and I'm looking to challenge the Rustburo City Gym Leader."

"You are?" Zack said. "That's so awesome! I am too!"

"Really?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So you're looking to challenge my gym?" Roxanne asked as she walked up to the trio.

"Yes, I am." Dakota said. Dakota bows down. "The names Dakota Red."

"I'm Zack…" Zack said.

"Awesome." Roxanne replied. "I can't wait to see the both of you at my gym." Roxanne retaliated. "Dakota, I want to have a gym battle against you first…"

"Alright."

Roxanne walks away, and Dakota and Meowth begin to walk away.

"Hey, Dakota. Wait up!" Zack said. Zack runs up to the girl. "Can I watch you're gym battle?"

Dakota shrugs her shoulders. "I don't care. Do whatever you want." She said. She and Meowth begin walking away and Zack follows her.

"Yipee!"

* * *

Maddie, Cato, Cass and Zhen all walk down the road of the route. The sun was setting, and the area in the forest was very quiet around them, as there was no Pokemon in sight.

"Cass, Zhen, so what are you two going to do?" Maddie asked.

"Huh?" The two trainers both responded.

"Why don't you travel along with the two of us?"

Zhen and Cass both stand their shocked and the two look at each-other.

"You want us to travel with you?" Cass asked.

"Yes." Maddie responded. "It would be fun."

Cass and Zhen both look at eachother and smile. They came up with a decision on what the two of them wanted to do.

"Sure. Let's do it!" Zhen replied.

"Count me in." Cass said.

Maddie and Cato smile.

"Welcome to the team." Cato said. "It's great to have you."

"I'm proud to be on the team, and proud to be traveling with this pretty young lady." Cass said. The boy grabs Zhen's hand and kisses it.

"Eww!" Zhen smacks Cass across the face, leaving a red mark there. Zhen blushed a little bit, enjoying the kiss. But she didn't want to admit it to Cass.

Zhen, Cass, Maddie and Cato all begin walking.

"So where are we going?" Zhen asked.

"Rustburo City and Weeping Willow City." Cato said.

"In order to get to Rustburo, we must first go through the Petalburg Woods and then well be there basically." Cato informed.

"That's great." Maddie said.

The four teenagers begin walking.

* * *

In Rustburo City, Zack was sitting on the bleachers at the stadium that was inside of the gym, as he watched Dakota and Roxanne prepare for their gym battle. Standing next to Zack was his Poocheyna.

"Eyna." The dark type pokemon barks.

"This is going to be so exciting. I've never watched a gym battle before." Zack said.

Roxanne and Maddie stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, both glaring at eachother with intensity.

"This will be a three on three gym battle." Roxanne's referee Antonio said as he stood in the middle of the battlefield on the side. "Only the challenger will be allowed to make substitutions. The gym leader will have the first attack."

Roxanne grabs a pokeball. "Alright, Onix. Come on out." She tosses the pokeball and the rock snake Pokemon comes out of it.

"Roar." The rock type Pokemon roared.

Dakota looks at Meowth and Meowth nods at it. Meowth runs onto the battlefield.

"Meowth."

"Battle begin." The referee said.

"Onix, use Screech!"

Onix screeches really loudly.

Meowth wasn't bothered by the loud screeching noise at all. He runs up to Onix and opens up its mouth. "Meowth." A ball of water forms infront of the water type Pokemon. Meowth throws it at Onix, and it hits the giant rock type pokemon, causing it to fly back infront of Roxanne.

"Nix." The rock type pokemon said in coruscating pain. Onix's eyes turn into swirls.

"Onix, is unable to battle. Victory goes to Meowth."

"Meowth, Meowth." The normal type pokemon said as it licks its right paw.

"Wow…" Zack said amazed by Dakota. "She's so awesome." The boy said as his eyes turn into hearts.

"Woof!" The dark type pokemon howled.

His eyes turn back to normal and he looks at his pokemon. "Did you see that, she didn't even have to tell her Pokemon what to do?"

"Poocheyna, Poocheyna."

* * *

The group of four friends walk down the dirt path road inside the Petalburg Woods. Inbetween the roads where a city of trees, that casted a shadow on the ground.

"Hey, you let's have a Pokemon battle." A boy said. "My name is Emil." He was pointing at Maddie.

"If two trainers eyes meet, that is the golden code that a battle must happen, so I accept you're challenge." Maddie responded.

Maddie walks up towards the boy and the two glare at eachother. "How about a double battle?" She suggested.

"Sure, I'm cool with that." Emil said. "Noibat and Eevee, let's go."

Emil's Eevee jumps from out the bushes of a tree, and his Noibat flies down towards the ground, and the both got infront of their trainer.

"That's a weird way to call out you're pokemon." Cato whispered to Cass.

"It is." He responded.

"A Noibat and an Eevee huh…I'll go with…"

Two white lights appear infront of Maddie. The white lights dissolve and her Treecko and Wurmple appear infront of her.

"Wurmple. Wurm."

"Treecko, Treecko."

"This is exactly who I wanted to call out." Maddie sweatdropped.

"Why don't you have the first move?" Emil said.

"Alright."

Wurmple looks at Noibat, and worries about it, since it's a dragon type Pokémon, it knows it can't possibly beat it in a battle. "Wurmp." The little bug type Pokémon screeched as it crawls over towards its trainer behind its right leg. "Ple, ple."

Everyone began wondering why Wurmple would act like that.

"What's wrong Wurmple?" Maddie asked her Pokémon.

Wurmple begins shaking with fear. "Wurm, wurm, wurmple." It explained, while looking at Noibat.

Maddie noticed. "So you're afraid of Noibat, aren't you?"

Wurmple nodded.

"Wurmple, wurmple."

Treecko folds its arms and turns its head to the side. "Treecko." Treecko thought that Wurmple was acting like a baby.

"Wurmple, wurmple." Wurmple said feeling offended by Treecko's comment crawls over towards Treecko.

Treecko yaws and puts its hands on Wurmples head, knowing that it was stronger than it. "Co. Treecko."

"When don't we take a break and go eat something?" Cass suggested.

"That's a good idea." Cato said. "I'm also a really good cook."

"Yay!" Zhen, Cass and Maddie said.

"Emil, you should join us." Maddie suggested.

"Why, not? I am hungry after all."

* * *

"Onix return." Roxanne said as she points the Pokeball towards Onix. Onix is recalled into its Pokeball. She puts the Pokeball back to where she got it and grabs another one.

"I'm completely shocked that you had the guts to take out my Onix, but you won't take out my next Pokemon so easy." She threatened. "Go, Geodude."

She tosses the ball, and it opens up. Geodude is released. "Geo, geo."

* * *

The gang were all in the middle of the woods. The humans were all sitting on a log, while the POKÉMON were all on the open grassfield area, except for Noibat who was flapping its wings in the air.

The humans were all eating salami sandwiches while the POKÉMON were eating Pokeblocks.

Tue Torchic with the black sunglasses on its head had its right Claw rested up Against a tree, watching everyone. "Chic, chic."

"Eevee, Eevee?" Emil's Eevee asked as it walks up to the POKÉMON wanting to make friends.

"Chic, chic." The fire type Pokémon rejected, as it turns its head to the right.

"Eevee Eevee." Eevee turns white and begins crying.

Vulpix turns its head and looks at Bulbasaur while it was eating as she blushes. "Vul, vul."

"Why is Vulpixs face red?' Emil asked.

"It's blushing." Cato said.

"Why?" Emil asked.

"Because that's what people do when they have a crush on someone or when there embarrassed."

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know...science…"

"Why?"

Cato's face turns red. "If you say why one more time…."

"Why?"

"So what Emil, are you challenging Pokémon gyms?" Maddie asked.

"Uh...what are those?"

"You know getting Gym badges."

"Oh yeah! Yeah I am."

"How many badges do you have?" Zhen asked.

"I have….uh….."

"Uh….." He thought.

Wurmple looked at its food. The bug type Pokémon was too sad to eat anything thinking that it was too weak. "Wurm, wurmple."

Mudkip noticed that Wurmple was sad and walks over towards it. "Mud, Mudkip." The water type Pokémon said.

"Wurmple, wurmple, wurmple. " It explained.

"Mudkip." It responded. Mudkip runs over towards its trainer.

"Uhhh…." Emil continued on.

The trainers all awaited for the boy to finish what he was going to say.

"Hurry up." Cass waited.

Mudkip tapes Cato on the leg. "Mudkip."

Cato looks at Mudkip. "What is it Mudkip?"

"Mudkip." Mudkip explained pointing over towards the bug type Pokémon.

"Hey Maddie, something's wrong with Wurmple." Cato pointed out.

Maddie gets up. "Huh?" She asked as she looked at her Pokémon. She walks over towards Wurmple and pets it. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Wurmple." The sad Pokémon sighed.

"Oh you're upset about earlier. Hey Wurmple, you're a strong Pokémon. You're not weak."

"But most bug type Pokémon usually are weak…" Cato pointed out.

Zhen punches Cato on the right shoulder.

Wurmple cries because of the boy's comment. Wurmple runs away towards a tree nearby.

"Ouch." He said in pain. Why did you do that?"

"Because that's not true."

"Yes it is. Research shows…"

"You sound like Francine." Cass laughed.

Maddie walks over towards Wurmple and pets it some more. "Wurmple, you're not weak. Don't listen to this skull head you're strong." Zhen cheered on.

"Yeah, listen to her. Hey I have an idea. Why don't me, you and Treecko train." Maddie suggested

Wurmple smiles. She liked the idea of training. "Wurm, wurmple." It agreed, it stopped crying.

"That's great. Treecko, how would you like to train?" Maddie asked.

Treecko shrugged. Not caring at all.

"Uhhh….I have one Gym Badge…" Emil finally revealed.

"Geodude, use Defense Curl. Geodude curls into a ball.

"Defense Curl raises the user's defense. Dakotas going to be in big trouble." Zack predicted.

Meowth's tail glows white and it leaps into the air. Meowth does a backflip and slaps Geodude with its tail. Geodude falls back into the ground and uncurls from the ball.

Geodude eyes where swirly and it was unable to Battle.

"Geodude is unable to Battle. Victory goes to Meowth."

Roxanne bites her lip. She was getting very frustrated. She aims the Pokeball at her Pokémon and the POKÉMON is returned. "You did a good job."

"Dakota doesn't even have to tell Meowth what to do, it's like Meowth has a mind of its own."

"Poochyena." The dark type barked.

Treecko and Wurmple both jump onto the ground. The two Pokémon were breathing pretty heavy, alongside their trainer Maddie too.

"That's three straight hours of training." Maddie said.

"Wurmple."

"Treecko."

Wurmple turns its head and looks over at Emil. It wanted to have a rematch against them. 'Wurmple, Wurmple, wurmple. "

"Oh...so I guess you want a rematch against Emil huh?"

"Wurmple." The bug Pokémon said.

"Ill accept you're rematch Wurmple."

"The same rules apply?" Maddie said.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Alright Nosepass, come on out." Roxanne said as she grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it. Nosepass is released.

"Pass." The rock type Pokémon said.

"Meowth." Meowth leaps into the air and its tail glows white. It does a backflip and hits the rock type. Meowth puts its hands close together and a ball of water forms in-between it. Meowth throws the ball at Nosepass and it hits it, causing the Nosepass to fly back and its eyes becoming swirly.

"Nosepass is unable to Battle. Meowth wins. The winner of the battle is Dakota."

Bosepass is recalled to its Pokeball and returns.

Meowth and Dakota shrug their shoulders.

"They are so cool." Zack said amazed by the girl.

Noibat and Eevee were in front of Emil while Treecko and Wurmple where in front of Maddie.

Cass, Cato and Zhen where all sitting down on a log nearby, watching that battle that was about to go on. Cato's Mudkip was sitting on his lap.

"Like last time, I'll make the first move." Emil said.

"Noibat and Eevee glo

Wurmple glares at Noibat. "Wurm." Wurmple's body glows blue

Everyone watches and are shocked to see what happens. Except for Emil who was still thinking about what attack to use.

"Uh…"

"What's going on with Wurmple?" Cass asked.

"It's evolving."

Wurmple morphs into Cascoon and the light disappears.

"Coon." The bug type cried.

'That's so cool. Wurmple evolved." Maddie said.

"Cascoon use Tackle, Treecko use Bullet Seed."

Treecko opens up his mouth and releases seeds, which were all outlined in green. Meanwhile, Cascoon sounds towards Noibat and Eevee.

"Treecko!"

"Cascoon!"

"Noibat!"

"Eevee!"

Eevee gets hit by seeds, while Noibat gets tackled by Cascoon.

The two Pokémon fly back and fall talk onto the ground, there eyes become swirly.

"Eevee!"

"Noibat!"

"We won." Maddie said with excitement. Maddie jumps up and down and the girl hugs her that Pokémon.

"Uhhh…" Emil said. "Use..." The boy stopped as he looks down and sees his two Pokémon are unable to Battle. "Aww shucks I lost." Emil said. "Return." He points two Pokéballs towards his Pokémon and they return to their respective balls. He puts them in his pocket.

"Maddie, I have to go now but next time we meet, well Battle as from now on - you're my Rival." The boy said.

"Alright."

The two shakes hands.

"Goodbye guys." Emil said as he waved goodbye as he began walking.

"Goodbye Emil." All four trainers said, as the boy walks away.

"Cascoon, I'm proud of you." Maddie said. "You did great."

"Coon." Cascoon said.

* * *

Zack, Roxanne and Dakota (with her Meowth) all stood in front of the gym. In Roxanne's hand she held the stone badge. "For winning the gym badge here is you're stone badge." The girl said.

Dakota shrugs. "I don't want it." She walks away, and Meowth follow her.

Roxanne and Zack where both shocked to hear that from the girl.

"Why?"

"This gym isn't worth enough for me to get a gym badge from it." She said as she continued walking.

Zack smiles. He learned a lot today from the girl, and now idolizes her. He had a new mission in life, and that was to be exactly like Dakota, and also battle her in the Pokemon league. "Hey Dakota, me and you will battle at the Pokemon league on day…I promise."

Dakota shrugs her shoulders and so does Meowth.

"So Roxanne, do you want to have a gym battle?" Zack asked.

"No can do little buddy. I have to go to the Pokemon trainer school where I teach. Maybe we can have a battle tomorrow?"

"Okay!"

* * *

Maddie, Cato, Zhen and Cass all walk towards the edge of the cliff and see an overview of Rustburo City.

"Rustburo City Gym here I come." Maddie thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed Chapters 2 and Chapter 3. Question? Since Zack is one of Maddie rivals, which battle will you think be more interesting to see at the league. Zack vs. Dakota or Maddie vs. Zack? Who do you think Zack should battle more at the league? Please don't say both lol.

Next time On Pokemon Quest: Hoenn Heroes - **The Little Kid Afraid of Pokemon?! Phobia at the Pokemon Training School!**


	5. The Little Kid Afraid of Pokémon?

**Chapter 5 - The Little Kid Afraid of Pokemon?! Phobia at the Pokemon Training School!**

Zhen, Maddie, Cass and Cato walk up to Rustburo City Gym. Today was the day where Maddie was finally going to have her long awaited gym battle against the gym leader, so she can get her very first gym badge.

Maddie had a very confident look on her face. "Gym battle here I come."

"You can't go in there!" A guy said. It was Zack. The boy who idolized Dakota.

"Why not?" Zhen asked, curiously.

"Roxanne, she a teacher at the Pokemon Academy here in Rustburo City; so she's taking some time off to go teach there." He revealed to the trainers.

Maddie sighs. "I really wanted that gym battle." She said in disappointment.

"If you want to have a gym battle, why not battle with me?" Zack asked.

Maddie smiles. She could really use the practice for her gym battle with Roxanne, so she knew that she had to battle this boy who offered to battle her. "Alright, let's battle."

"Great." He responded.

"By the way, my name is Zack."

"Hi, Zack. My name is Maddie."

"I'm Cass."

"I'm Zhen."

"I'm Cato."

"Hello, Maddie, Cass, Zhen and Cato. It's a pleasure to meet every single one of you." He said.

"So I take it you want to enter the pokemon league?" Zhen assumed. She figured that since the boy is doing gym battles then that's what he wants to do.

Zack nods his head. "Yep. My dream is to be exactly like Dakota Red." He revealed.

Cato and Maddie where shocked to hear this. However, Cass and Zhen had no idea who Dakota is, so they didn't know what the boy was talking about.

"You want to be like Dakota?" Cato asked.

"Yes, I do sir."

"How do you know her?" Maddie asked.

"I met her the other day. I watched her gym battle…" Zack revealed.

"Alright Nosepass, come on out." Roxanne said as she grabbed a Pokeball and tossed it. Nosepass is released.

"Pass." The rock type Pokémon said.

"She battle against Roxanne, and she didn't even tell her Meowth what to do."

"Meowth." Meowth leaps into the air and its tail glows white. It does a backflip and hits the rock type. Meowth puts its hands close together and a ball of water forms in-between it. Meowth throws the ball at Nosepass and it hits it, causing the Nosepass to fly back and its eyes becoming swirly.

"Nosepass is unable to Battle. Meowth wins. The winner of the battle is Dakota."

Bosepass is recalled to its Pokeball and returns.

Meowth and Dakota shrug their shoulders.

"It was like Meowth did what it wanted to and Dakota was just there. She knocked out all three of Roxanne's rock type Pokemon with just her Meowth." Zack reminisced about the girl.

"So the gym is a rock type gym…" Cass said. "Maddie's in trouble. Treecko's the only pokemon she has that can do well against her."

"Don't worry about Maddie, Cass. She's got this. But I'm more worried about this Dakota chick. She seems strong." Zhen said.

"You see Maddie. My dream is to not only be like her but to battle her in the Pokemon league. So I want to work super hard to achieve my goal."

Not wanting to crush the boy's hopes and dreams. Maddie didn't want to tell Zack the truth about the girl he idolized. So she decided to just let it go. "We'll I wouldn't want to get in the way of your dream." She responded.

"Now let's battle." The girl said as she balls up her fist.

* * *

Maddie and Zack both stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, while Cass, Zhen and Cato all sat down and watched the battle from the bleaches.

"I've never had a double battle before, so why not let this be a two on two double battle?" Zack suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I just won a double battle the other day." Maddie announced.

"You technically didn't win. You were battling against a dumb person who took forever to say the attack- "Cato started but was quickly interrupted.

"I won! I won! I won!" She yelled.

Cato sweatdrops. "Okay, okay, okay."

Maddie grabs two pokeballs from her pocket and taps the center of the buttons. The balls get bigger and she tosses them into the air. The balls open up and two white lights are released – and reveal Torchic and Treecko.

"Torchic!"

"Treecko!"

"A Torchic and a Treecko huh?" Zack said impressed by the girl's choice in pokemon.

"I'll choice. Marill and Poochyena." The boy said as he did the same thing as her, but instead Poochyena and Marill are released onto the battle field.

"Marill and Poocheyna?" Maddie asked. Maddie reaches out and grabs her pokedex, so she could scan the two pokemon. The pokedex points at Marill.

"Marill, the Bubble Jet Pokemon. It is normally found in fresh water. As it swims, its oddly shaped tail can get in the way."

The pokedex points over towards Poochyena.

"Poocheyna's are known to bite almost anything it sees."

Maddie puts the pokedex into her pocket.

"Zack, since you offered to have this battle; why don't you make the first move." His opponent suggested.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"No need to say thank you." The girl sweatdropped. "And please don't call me ma'am."

"Marill use Aqua Jet on Torchic and Poocheyna use Bite on Treecko."

"Marill!" The water fairy type Pokémon's body becomes surrounded in water. It leaps into the air and does a spin over towards Torchic, as it flies in the air.

Poocheyna dashes towards' Treecko as its two front teeth turn white. "Poochyena." The dark type pokemon barked.

"Torchic jump into the air." Maddie ordered.

"Chic." The fire type pokemon hops into the air.

"Use Flamethrower." She ordered.

Torchic opens up its beak and a burst of flame flies over towards the Aqua Jet and counters it. "Chic, chic." It chirped.

The two attacks where strong, and tried to out due eachother. But Maddie's attack was stronger, which causes the Flamethrower attack to overtake the water, and surrounded Marill in a flame.

"But shouldn't Zack have the advantage since water is strong against fire." Cass thought.

"Type advantages don't always matter in a Pokemon battle. There's more to battling then just that." Cato informed the boy.

"Marill." The fairy type pokemon said, as it was being burned. The flame disappears and Marill falls on the ground, with burnt marks all over its body.

Poocheyna continues charging towards the grass type pokemon, in high speed.

"Treecko-"

A little boy runs and stops as it sees Poochyena and begins crying. "Wahh!" A little boy cried, as he ran onto the battle field.

Poochyena stops running.

"Huh?" Everyone said.

"Tyrone get back here." Roxanne said as she ran over towards the boy.

"Mrs. Roxanne there's a dark type pokemon." The little boy said as he runs over towards the girl and hugs her. "Will it hurt me?"

"No Tyrone. It won't hurt you."

"Roxanne what's going on?" Zack asked. "Return everyone." Zack said as he recalled his pokemon back into their pokeballs.

"You return too." Maddie recalled. Torchic and Treecko are returned into their pokeballs.

"This is Tyrone. He is one of my students at the Pokemon Academy. But we have a little problem." She revealed.

"What's the problem?" Zhen asked, as she, Cato and Cass got up out of their seats and ran over towards Roxanne. Maddie and Zack did the same thing.

"He's afraid of Dark type pokemon."

"Afraid of dark type pokemon?" Zack asked. "That must be why he got so startled when he saw my little Poochyena."

"Hey little man. Poocheyna isn't scary. It's one of the niceties Pokemon you'll ever meet."

"No it's not. All dark type pokemon are evil!" Tyrone whined.

"This little brat needs to be taught a lesson." Cato mumbled underneath his breathe.

Zhen balls up her fist and punches the boy in the right arm.

"Ouch!" He said in pain. "Why did you do that?"

"For being so stupid." Zhen replied.

"Hey, Tyrone, if you don't like Dark type pokemon. Do you like other types of pokemon?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I do!"

"Why don't all of us show you all of our Pokemon." Maddie suggested.

"Maddie, that's a great idea. We can show all of your students all of our Pokemon so they can see the many different types of Pokemon there are." Zhen said.

Roxanne smiled. She liked the idea. "Brilliant. Why don't you all follow me to the Pokemon Trainer School…"

"Make up your mind. Is it the Pokemon Trainer School or Pokemon Academy?" Cato said.

"CATO!" Zhen shouted.

"We'll follow you."

Roxanne begins walking and the group follows the teacher.

* * *

The group arrives at the Pokémon Academy, in the backyard where all of Roxanne's students were playing.

"This takes me back to the days when I went to the Pokemon Academy." Maddie memorized.

"You went to a Pokémon Academy?" Cato asked.

"Yes I did."

"So if you did how come you didn't know how to catch a Pokémon?"

Maddie's face turns red and she balls up her fist. "No one asked you!"

Zack grabs two Pokéballs and taps the center buttons which makes them bigger. "Come on out." He tosses the balls into the air and the two Pokémon are released, they where Marill and Poocheyna.

Tyrone freaks out. The boy begins shaking and runs behind Roxanne. "Im so, so scared! Mrs. Roxanne. Please get thst fark type Pokémon away. "

"Hes such a wimp." A little said.

"Cry baby, cry baby, suck you're thumb." A little boy said.

Tyrone begins crying. The little boy runs away, and Cries.

"Tyrone!" Roxanne said. Roxanne chases after him.

"Zack lets go." Maddie said.

"Alright."

"Stay here and watch the kids." Maddie said.

"Alright." Zhen replied.

Zack, Maddie, Poochyena and Marill follow Roxanne.

Zack continues crying, as he runs down the sidewalks.

* * *

 _Tyrone walks out in Forest, alone. Five years ago. "Mommy, daddy, where are you?" The little boy asked._

 _The boy continues walking. He trips and falls over a branch as it continues to walk._

 _"Ow!" The boy screamed in pain._

 _"Krow! Krow!" Three Murkrow fly over towards the boy and began pecking him._

 _"Stop, it stop!"_

 _The birds continued pecking. "Krow!"_

* * *

In the present, the boy continues crying, with his eyes shut. The boy runs into the street.

"Tyrone! Watch out!" Roxanne yelled. She yelled with Zack (his Pokémon) and Maddie following behind her.

"Poocheyna." The dark type said as it runs into the street. Poochyena bits Tyrone's shirt and the boy opens up his eyes. He was shocked to see that a dark type Pokémon had saved him and began thinking that maybe he was wrong about dark types.

Poochyena turns around and runs over backs towards the sidewalk and lets go of Tyrone's shirt. "Poochyena." The Dark Type Pokémon barks. "Enya."

Tyrone was shocked too see that a dark type Pokémon had helped him out.

"Tyrone I was worried sick about you." Roxanne scowled. "Don't ever do that agian."

"I won't Mrs. Roxanne."

"Now you should thank Poochyena for saving you." The teacher suggested.

Tyrone begins shaking as he walks up to the dark type Pokémon. The big was really nervous about possibly being attacked the the dark type.

"Pooch. Pooch." The dark type Pokémon barked.

The boy closes his eyes as he slowly walks up to the dark type Pokémon. He opens one eye and pets Poochyena.

"Pooch. Pooch." The dark type Pokémon barks.

"He dosen't bite." Zack said as the boy folds his arms.

Tyrone opens up his eyes and smiles. Surprised to see the dark type being friendly.

"Wow you're really not evil."

"Pooch. Pooch." The dark Pokémon continues to bark. Poochyena licks the boy on the face.

Tyrone laughs. "Aha that tickles."

Poochyena, Zack, Tyrone, Roxanne and Maddie walk in the backyard of the Pokémon Trainer School where everyone was at.

"We're back." Roxanne accound.

"She's back." A little boy said. The small children including Cass, Cato and Zhen run up to them.

Tyrone pets Poochyena.

"Hey, you're getting a dark type Pokémon and you're not scared." A boy pointed out.

"Yep. I learned that not all dark type Pokémon are bad. Just those Murkrow that attacked me."

"Hey Zack, I have a suggestion." Roxanne said.

"What is it?"

"Let's have a gym Battle right now. One on One."

Zàck smiles. "That's a great idea."

"You see, these kids need to see what Pokémon battling is like if they want experience for when they become trainers." She explained. "Now lets do this."

* * *

Zack was standing on the right side and Roxanne was standing on the left side of the grass field arena.

The students, Maddie, Cass, Cato and Zhen where all surrounding the them.

Dakota was walking by a fence nearby. The girl turns her head and sees Roxanne and Zack, "That little twerp is about to Battle Roxanne." She thought to herself.

Both of them grab their Pokéballs and toss them in their air, and they are released. They both wanted 5o surprise Each Other on who they were going to send out.

"Marill!"

"Geodude."

"Zack should have the type advantage with Maril." Zhen commented.

"Since you're the challenger, you make the first move." Roxanne said.

"Alright. Marill, use Water Gun."

"Marill!" Marill shuts out water which looks like a bullet.

"Come on Zack you go this." Dakota thought to herself as she grabs the bars of the fence.

"Use Defense Curl Geodude."

"Geo." Geodude curls up into a ball. The water hits Geodudes rock body but the attack does nothing.

"Oh no!" Cass said.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Defense Curl raises the opponents defense. Zack is in big trouble."

"Ude Water Gun agian."

"Marill." Marill releases another bullet made out of water.

"Defense Curl agian."

Geodude curls up into a ball. The water once agians hits the rock types body and does nothing.

"Finish it off with Tackle, then Mega Punch." The girl ordered.

Geodude uncurls and floats towards Marill. "Geodude. Geo." Geoedude tackles Marill.

"Marill." The water type said in pain.

"Dude." Geodudes right fist glows white and it punches Marill in the face causing it to fly back and hit the ground.

"ll." Marill cried. Marill eyes where swirly.

Zack sighs. "I guess I loose."

"Mrs. Roxanne's awesome!" A boy said.

"Yay!" The students cheer all happy that shes won.

"One day Zack...One day…" Dakota thought to herself. She takes her hands off the bars and walks away.

Zack grabs a Pokeball and aims it towards Marill. "Marill. Good job, return." The water type returns to its ball. He puts the ball where he got it from.

"That was a great Battle Zack. Good job. But word of advice. You should've used a psychical move instead of water gun agian." She said.

Maddie glares at Roxanne. She knew that the girl was tough and that she was going to have a hard time battling agianst her. She was pumped to battle her. "Hey Roxanne!"

"Huh?"

"Im ready for my gym battle."

Roxanne laughs. "Well Battle tomorrow. Prepare for it." The girl said.

"I will." She replied.

The two glare at eachother. The tension was building in the air.

* * *

A/N: Thanks everyone who reviewed the last two chapters. I really appreciated. To Zack's creator. He's gay lol and I know it lol. He just has admiration for Dakota as a person and a battler. Sorry to Zhen, Cass and Catos creators. The three of them, haven't really done anything and I wanted to apologize for that. Its just that Im trying to have all the main characters and rivals appear because they'll all meet up together pretty soon. Lol. Something bigs going to happen. So that's why they haven't really gotten much spotlight to themselves yet. So I'm sorry. But after the Roxanne/Zack arc is over with. There will be more chapters dedicated to them.

Speaking of chapter titles. I have some new ones.

 **Chapter 9 – Cato VS. Brooke VS. Moon! The Weeping Willow! Pokémon Contest Tournament!**

 **Chapter 10 – Love at First Sight! The Beautiful Girl at The Beach!**

 **Chapter 11 – Camerupt is The Evilest Pokémon in The World! The Make More Land Plan!**

What Do you guys think will happen in those chapters?

All the OC submitted characters and Maddie will meet in chapter 13. Chapter 13 is a big important part of the story.

Next time on Pokémon Quest: Hoenn Heroes. R **ustboro City Gym Battle! Treecko vs. Nosepass!**


	6. Rustburo City Gym Battle!

**Chapter 6: Rustburo City Gym Battle! Nosepass vs. Treecko!**

"Use Water Gun again."

"Marill." Marill releases another bullet made out of water.

"Defense Curl again."

Geodude curls up into a ball. The water once again hits the rock types body and does nothing.

"Finish it off with Tackle, then Mega Punch." The girl ordered.

Geodude uncurls and floats towards Marill. "Geodude. Geo." Geodude tackles Marill.

"Marill." The water type said in pain.

"Dude." Geodude's right fist glows white and it punches Marill in the face causing it to fly back and hit the ground.

"I'll." Marill cried. Marill eyes where swirly.

Zack sighs. "I guess I lose."

"Mrs. Roxanne's awesome!" A boy said.

"Yay!" The students cheer all happy that she's won.

"One day Zack...One day…" Dakota thought to herself. She takes her hands off the bars and walks away.

Zack grabs a Pokeball and aims it towards Marill. "Marill. Good job, return." The water type returns to its ball. He puts the ball where he got it from.

"That was a great Battle Zack. Good job. But word of advice. You should've used a psychical move instead of water gun again." She said.

Maddie glares at Roxanne. She knew that the girl was tough and that she was going to have a hard time battling against her. She was pumped to battle her. "Hey Roxanne!"

"Huh?"

"I'm ready for my gym battle."

Roxanne laughs. "Well Battle tomorrow. Prepare for it." The girl said.

"I will." She replied.

Maddie glares at Roxanne. She knew that the girl was tough and that she was going to have a hard time battling against her. She was pumped to battle her. "Hey Roxanne!"

"Huh?"

"I'm ready for my gym battle."

Roxanne laughs. "Well Battle tomorrow. Prepare for it." The girl said.

"I will." She replied.

The two glare at eachother. The tension was building in the air.

"If I'm going to beat to beat Roxanne, I need to come up with strategies to beat her Pokémon. " Maddie thought to herself. "Zack, how would you like to help me train?"

Zack smiles. "Of course. I would like to help you train."

* * *

At the POKÉMON Center. Zhen was standing in front of a small flat screen, which was the video phone that the Pokémon centers had. She figured she make a call to someone, while her friend Maddie was training in the back with Zack.

Zhen dials a number and Naoto pops up on the screen.

"Zhen?" the boy asked.

"I was just calling to see how my rival was doing." Zhen replied. "How are you doing?"

"I have so much to tell you…Brittney is dating Josh but Josh is cheating on him with Kyle who is messing with Tiffany." He gossip. "But you didn't hear it from me." He whispered.

The girl sweatdrops. "I forgot you like to gossip…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing." The girl lied.

"Girl, give me the gossip. What has happened in your life? Girl spill all that truth tea."

"Nothing really."

"Lame." He said. "Oh yeah. There's going to be a Pokémon Art Competition in Slateport City." He announced.

"Slateport City, huh?" she said.

"You should come."

"I'll see what I can do. Bye." She hangs up on his face.

Cass was lying down on a couch in the lounge at the Pokémon Center, sleep and snoring with drool coming out of his mouth. With his Bulbasaur sleeping on his chest.

Francine walks up to him and looks at the boy and his Pokémon while they were sleeping. "This is perfect. I can do research on Pokémon dreams. "Francine smiled.

"Researching is so fun." She screams.

"Huh?" Cass said as he opens up his eyes.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type Pokémon awoken.

Francine covers her mouth and hides behind the couch. The girl slowly tip toes towards the door and leaves the POKÉMON Center.

Cass and Bulbasaur both look at Eachother with a confused looking, thinking that they heard a noise. "What was that?"

"Bulbasaur?"

Cato was sitting down on the couch watching television. "J Francine came by and was doing research on the two of you sleeping." The boy explained.

"What?" Cass asked feeling creped out.

"Bulbasaur? Bulba?"

"Yep.'

"Why did you wake me up to stop that psycho research lady?" He asked.

"I was too busy...now shh...I'm trying to watch television."

On the television, Gabby, the news lady was standing in front of a contest hall and next to her was Brooke. "Now Brooke, you just won the Pokémon Contest in Mission Town. How does it feel?"

"Brooke thinks it feels great." Brooke said as she twirls her hair.

"You were together with your Pokémon perfectly." Gabby replied.

The scene shifts and shows Brooke on stage spinning around with her Eevee in her hand. Brooke throws Eevee up in the air.

"Eevee!"

The scene shifts back to Gabby and Brooke.

"Why yes, Brooke and Eevee have been together for a long time and we've developed a close bond.' Brooke said.

"I have to beat Brooke. I may not know her. But she seems tough. "

The scene shifts and shows Gabby infront a building and standing next to her is Moon. "But Brookes not the only Contest winner we have. We also have Loon."

"My name is Moon!" Moon shouted.

"Well Doom. You're stories quiet interesting. A guy named Naoto heard from a friend of friend of a friend that your dream is to become Kalos Queen but you're entering Pokémon contests as a way of practice. Is that true?'

Yes it's true. I will one day become Kalos Queen but first it's time for me to become Too Coordinator.' She said d with confidence.

"I have to beat that Balloon girl too." Cato said.

Moon could sense whenever someone has gotten her name wrong. "My name is Moon! Whoever you are!" Moon shouted.

Cato sweatdrops. "Huh?"

Zack and Maddie walk into the Pokémon Center, The duo were finished with the training as Maddie felt that she was ready to take on Roxanne. "Zhen, Cass and Cato. I'm ready for my gym battle." She called out for her friends.

Her three friends all walk over towards the duo.

"Have you figured out what you're going to do?" Cass asked.

"Yes, and I'm going to keep it a secret. You'll just have to watch the gym battle."

* * *

Cass, Cato, Maddie, Zack and Zhen all stand in front of the gym. Emil runs over towards them.

"Maddie thank god I ran into you." Emil said. The boy turns around and looks at the gym. "We're both going to get our Foretree City Gym Badge."

"Uh...this is Rustburo City Emil, not Foretree." Maddie pointed out as she sweatdropped.

"Oh bummer."

Zack blushes as he looks at Emil. He thought that boy was very good looking and was enamored with his personality and the way he spoke. Gaining a crush on him. "Hi-hi-hi. My name is Zack." the boy said.

Emil completely ignored Zack as he couldn't hear him. "Anywho, I have to go. By Maddie, by Cato, Cass and Zhen." Emil runs off in a hurry.

"You know he ignored you right?" Cato said.

"I don't care." The boy blushes.

"Let's go in." Maddie said. The five trainers begin walking.

* * *

The group walks into the battlefield room. Cato, Zhen, Cass and Zack walk on the side of the battlefield room over where the bleachers where and they all sit down in seats, so they can watch the battle.

Maddie walks on the battlefield, awaiting for Roxanne as she stood there on the right side. "Where are you Roxanne?" The girl asked.

Roxanne walks down some steps. Behind her was bones that where inside the wall of the gym. "I'm right here." The girl walks onto the battle.

Roxanne's referee, he stands in the middle of the battlefield on the side of it on a white line. "The Gym battle between Roxanne the gym leader and the challenger Maddie from Goldenrod City will now begin. Each trainer will only be allowed to use two Pokémon. Only the challenge is allowed to make substitutions with Roxanne being allowed to make the first move." He referred. "The Battle will begin once both trainers send out their Pokémon."

"Let's have a fun Battle." Roxanne said as she grabs a tiny pokeball and taps the center of it with her right thumb, to enlarge it.

"Agreed." Maddie does the sam3 thing as her.

"Go Geodude." Roxanne tosses the Pokeball and opens up and Geodude is released. The ball falls back down and she catches it.

"Geo. Geo."

"I knew she start off with Geodude. That's why I choose you Cascoon." She tosses the Pokeball and Cascoon is released.

"Coon." Cascoon said.

Everyone was surprised to see Maddie choose Cascoon.

"Why'd she go with a bug type with Cascoon?" Zhen asked.

"I have no idea. But it's a stupid decision." Cato said.

"Guys, this is Maddie. She might have something big up her sleeve." Cass said.

"A bug type like Cascoon up against my rock type. You must have strong confidence if you think you'll win." Roxanne chuckled.

"As long as I believe in my Pokémon. We can overcome any obstacle." Maddie cheered. She balls up her fist in confidence.

"That's the type of stuff I like to hear." Roxanne liked.

"Now Geodude use Defense Curl."

"Geo, geo." Geodude curls up into a ball.

"She's starting off with defense curl. I wonder what Maddie's going to do about that.' Cads said.

Maddie grins, knowing that Roxanne would've started out with that attack. "Cascoon use harden."

"Coon." Cascoons body turns gray. The bug type Pokémon defense was raised up.

Its body turns back to normal.

"Harden?" Zack asked. "What does that attack do?"

"It does the same as Defense Curl. Both Maddie and Roxanne are playing with defense." Zhen replied.

"Now Cascoon use tackle." Maddie ordered.

Cascoon spins towards Geodude. "Coon."

Geodude uncurls from the ball and grabs Cascoon. "Dude."

"Huh?" Everyone except Roxanne says.

Roxanne smiles. "All according to plan. Now Geodude use Seismic Toss."

"Geodude." The rock type spins and throws Cascoon and it hits a rock and falls on the ground.

"Coon." The bug type Pokémon was in excruciating pain.

"Cascoon get up I believe in you!"

"Geodude. Let's' end this with Mach punch."

"Geodude." The rock type Pokémon said as its right fist glows white and floats in a hurry towards the bug type.

"Maddie don't just stand there do something." Zack said worried about his Rival.

"Come on Maddie, I know you can win this." Cato said.

"Coon!" Cascoon said as it gets up. The bug type Pokémon's body begins to glow blue.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked as she watched.

"It can't be…" Cass said.

"No way…" Roxanne said.

Geodude stops and watches. "Dude?"

Cascoon morphs into Dustox and the blue light disappear. "Dustox." The newly evolved 0okemon smiled as it flaps its wings in the air.

"You evolved!" Maddie said with excitement. The girl reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Pokedex. She points it at Dustox.

"Known as the poison moth Pokémon, Dustoxs are known for using their antennae like radars to search for food. Dustox's known moves are Poison Sting, Psybeam, Tackle and String Shot." The electronic device reported. The girl puts the pokedex back in her pocket. "You learned all sorts of cool moves." Maddie said.

"Let's try one of them out. Use Psybeam."

Dustox eyes turn blue but then stop as he falls flat on the ground on its face. "Tox." It said in pain.

"Huh?" Maddie asked. "What's wrong?"

"Tox, tox." She explained towards her trainer.

"I wonder what's wrong with Dustox." Zhen said.

"Alright Geodude, Use Mach Punch."

Geodude levitates towards Dustox. "Geo."

"Tox."

"Dustox escape."

Dustox gets up and begins flapping its wings, but slowly once again falls on the ground. "Tox."

"Dude." Geodude punches the poison type, sending it flying back.

"Finish it with Rollout." Roxanne ordered.

"Geo." Geodude rolls up into a ball and falls on the ground. Geodude rolls over towards Dustox.

"Dustox escape."

"Dus." Dustox tries to fly again, but it can't. It just can't fly. So the POKÉMON just lays back down on the ground. "Dust."

Geodude rolls on top of the flying type, crushing it and then rolls back to infront of Roxanne and uncurls itself and levitates once again. "Geo."

Dustox turns over and its eyes where revealed to have turned n8to X's making the POKÉMON unable to Battle. "Tox. Tox."

"Dustox is unable to Battle. Victory goes to Roxanne and Geodude." The ref recited.

"Oh no." Zhen said. "I wonder what happened with Dustox."

"It's pretty obvious." Cass observed.

"What is it?" Zhen asked.

"Dustox doesn't know how to fly and that's why it wasn't able to dodge the attacks."

"A Pokémon with wings that doesn't know how to fly? How is that possible?" Zack asked.

"It's possible. You see Dustox just recently evolved. So it not knowing how to fly is pretty realistic." Cass examined.

Maddie sighs. She was very disappointed but was proud of Dustox. She grabs Dustoxs Pokeball and points it towards it. "You did a great job, now return." A red light comes out of the ball, surrounds Dustox and carries it back to the capsule. Maddie puts the ball in her pocket. "We'll have to work on you're flying ability later." The girl said.

She grabs another Pokeball. "Treecko, time to shine." The girl says as she tosses the Pokeball and the grass type Pokémon comes out.

"Treecko. Tree." The grass type said with its arms folded, and glaring at Geodude.

"Treecko, that's a wise choice." Zack said. "Maddie should have the upper hand."

"Alright Treecko, use Bullet Seed." The girl ordered.

"Treecko." The grass type Pokémon leaps into the air and opens up its mouth. The inside of its mouth turns green and the grass type begins to release multiple seeds out of its mouth and shoots them towards Geodude.

The seeds hit Geodude, hitting the rock type Pokémon's body.

"Geo. Geo." The rock type cried in pain. Geodude levitates back a little bit. "Dude."

"Alright Maddie!" Zack cheered on.

"Not so fast, Geodude use Rollout."

"Geo." The rock type Pokémon curls up into a ball, and lands on the ground. The rock type rolls over towards the grass type.

"I was hoping you'd do that. Now Treecko grab Geodude." Maddie ordered.

"Co." The grass type runs up to the rock type and grabs it. "Use Pound."

"Treecko. Treecko."

Treecko throws Geodude up into the air and does a backflip. Treecko turns around and hits Geodude with its tail causing the ground type to fly into the air and hit the walls of the stadium behind Roxanne.

Geodude uncurls and its eyes turn into swirls. "Geo, geo." The Pokémon said as it was now unable to battle.

"Geodude is unable to battle. Victory goes to Treecko." The male referee said.

Cass, Zhen, Cato and Zack all smile happily. The four where delighted to see that their friend Maddie had finally defeated one of Roxanne's Pokémon.

"She did it!" Zhen cheered.

"I'm so proud of you Maddie." Cass cried.

"What a baby." Cato said as he sat in the bleachers with his arms folded.

Roxanne points her Pokeball towards Geodude. "Return Geodude. You did a great job." Geodude is recalled. Roxanne grabs another Pokeball. "Come on out, Nosepass." The girl tosses the Pokeball and the rock type Pokémon is released.

"Pass. Nosepass." The rock type said.

"A Nosepass huh?" Maddie said.

"Beware. Nosepass is my ace Pokémon. Appearances can be very deceiving."

"I don't care. All I care about is winning my gym battle." Maddie replied. "Now Treecko, use Bullet Seed." She ordered.

"Treecko." The grass type Pokémon leaps into the air and opens up its mouth. The inside of its mouth turns green and the grass type begins to release multiple seeds out of its mouth and shoots them towards Nosepass.

"Counter it with Zap Cannon." Roxanne ordered.

"Zap Cannon?" Zhen, Cass, Maddie, Cato and Zack all said in shock.

"Nose." The rock type Pokémon said as a ball of electric energy appears in front of it. Nosepass tosses the ball towards Treecko's attack and the two attacks collide, creating a cloud of white smoke which disappears.

"Treecko, treek." Treecko said. The grass type glares at the compass Pokémon and it glares back at it.

"As you can see I thought my Nosepass electric type moves, just to counter water type Pokémon." Roxanne said.

"That's a pretty smart idea." Cass thanked.

Maddie bit the bottom of her lip. She didn't know what she could do next, and was paralyzed with fear on what to do next.

"Nosepass use Rock Throw to finish it."

"Pass." The rock type lifts its arms up and levitates three rocks up into the air. Using its mind, the rock type throws the three rocks at the grass type Pokémon.

Maddie stood there in complete shock. Not knowing what to do next. The girl balls up her fist.

The three rocks hover towards the grass type, and it was super afraid of getting hit by them.

 **To be continued…?**

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, and I know a physical attack wouldn't have done anything. Roxanne just said that too boost the poor boys confidence up. She too give him hope that he could've won the battle.

Next time on Pokémon Quest: Hoenn Heroes - **Zack, Let's Agree to Have a Two on Two Rival Battle! We'll Do It Inside the Devon Corporation!**


	7. Zack, Lets Agree to Have a Rival Battle!

**Chapter 7: Zack, Lets Agree to Have a Two on Two Rival Battle! We'll Do It Inside the Devon Corporation!**

Roxanne points her Pokeball towards Geodude. "Return Geodude. You did a great job." Geodude is recalled. Roxanne grabs another Pokeball. "Come on out, Nosepass." The girl tosses the Pokeball and the rock type Pokémon is released.

"Pass. Nosepass." The rock type said.

"A Nosepass huh?" Maddie said.

"Beware. Nosepass is my ace Pokémon. Appearances can be very deceiving."

"I don't care. All I care about is winning my gym battle." Maddie replied. "Now Treecko, use Bullet Seed." She ordered.

"Treecko." The grass type Pokémon leaps into the air and opens up its mouth. The inside of its mouth turns green and the grass type begins to release multiple seeds out of its mouth and shoots them towards Nosepass.

"Counter it with Zap Cannon." Roxanne ordered.

"Zap Cannon?" Zhen, Cass, Maddie, Cato and Zack all said in shock.

"Nose." The rock type Pokémon said as a ball of electric energy appears in front of it. Nosepass tosses the ball towards Treecko's attack and the two attacks collide, creating a cloud of white smoke which disappears.

"Treecko, treek." Treecko said. The grass type glares at the compass Pokémon and it glares back at it.

"As you can see I thought my Nosepass electric type moves, just to counter water type Pokémon." Roxanne said.

"That's a pretty smart idea." Cass thanked.

Maddie bit the bottom of her lip. She didn't know what she could do next, and was paralyzed with fear on what to do next.

"Nosepass use Rock Throw to finish it."

"Pass." The rock type lifts its arms up and levitates three rocks up into the air. Using its mind, the rock type throws the three rocks at the grass type Pokémon.

Maddie stood there in complete shock. Not knowing what to do next. The girl balls up her fist.

The three rocks hover towards the grass type, and it was super afraid of getting hit by them.

Treecko does a backflip. Treecko turns around and hits Nosepass with its tail causing the rock type to fly into the air and hit the walls of the stadium behind Roxanne.

Nosepass eyes turn into swirls. "Nose, Nosepass."

"Nosepass is unable to battle, that means that Maddie the challenger is the winner."

"She did it!" Zhen said. "Maddie won!"

"Yay!" Maddie's friends all cheer.

"We won. I can't believe we won." Maddie runs up to Treecko and hugs it.

Treecko shrugged its shoulders not caring at all. "Treecko, treek."

"Return Nosepass." Roxanne points the Pokeball towards Nosepass and the Pokémon is returned.

Roxanne looks at Maddie and smirks.

* * *

Roxanne, Cass, Zhen, Cato, Zack and Maddie all stood outside as the sun sets. Roxanne was holding a box in her hand with her gym badge in it. "Maddie, for defeating me I present you with the Stone Badge."

Maddie grabs the badge. "I got the Stone Badge!"

Maddie puts the badge in her pocket.

"Congratulations Maddie!" Cato said.

"You did really great out there." Zhen said.

"Where proud of you bro." Cass said.

Maddie blushes. "Why, thank all of you. I couldn't have done it without all of you and my Pokémon too." Maddie said.

Maddie looks up at the sun and realizes that it was getting dark. "Well Roxanne, it was nice meeting you, but we have to go." Maddie said.

"It was nice meeting all of you too." Roxanne said.

Zhen, Cass, Zack, Maddie, and Cato all turn around and begin walking. "Goodbye." They all said, as they turn around and wave at the girl.

Roxanne waves back. "Come back any time." Roxanne replied.

"We will." Maddie replied.

They turn around and stop waving and continue walking.

* * *

The bright yellow sun shined brightly over the city of Rustburo. The group five where walking down the sidewalk, all of them with a big smile on them face. But it was Maddie who was especially happy as she has just won a gym battle against the Rustburo City Gym Leader Roxanne.

"Hey, we should go to the Devon Corp." Zack suggested as he held on to the straps of his backpack.

"Isn't it like really hard to get into there?" Zhen asked.

"Yes, but maybe if we ask, they'll let us in there." Zack replied.

"I highly doubt they will." Maddie doubted as she shrugs her shoulders.

"That's why we should go and see if they'll let us in there." Zack replied to the girl, who doubted him.

Maddie rolls her eyes. "Fine we'll go there." She said.

* * *

The five teenagers had to walk for a while, but they finally made it to the Devon Cooperation's building. The five teenagers stood infront of the building, and where amazed by how tall the building was.

"Here we are the Devon Corporation." Zack said with excitement.

The five teenagers walked inside the building. The walls were painted green, below the stairs were was a golden carpet, that lied upon a white carpet less slippery floor. The room was filled with people, including receptionist who were at their front desks.

Cass's eyes turn into hearts as he looks at a reception with brown hair and brown eyes. The boy has completely fallen in love with the girl, at first sight. Cass runs up to the girl. "Why excuse me miss, I seem to have lost my phone number…"

"Huh…?" The girl said, confused as to what was going on.

Cass grabs the girl's hands and looks into her eyes. "May I have yours?"

"No thanks. You're not my type." The girl said.

Cass's heart shatters and the boy turns white. He cries. "Why do I always get rejected!" The boy cried in heartbreak.

His four friends all sweatdrop, they then all walk up to the receptionist desk. "Hey, can we see Mr. Stone?" Zack asked.

"Yes you may, let me just call him right up here." The girl said. The girl grabs the phone and begins talking on it and dials Mr. Stone's number.

"This is so exciting. We're going to meet Mr. Stone!" Zack said as his eyes turn into hearts.

"Calm down buddy. It ain't that big of a deal." Cato said as he folds his arms.

"AIN'T THAT BIG OF A DEAL?" Zack asked. Zack grabs Cato's shirt and glares at him, and begins shaking him.

"Did you know that Mr. Stone is the father Of Steven Stone the Hoenn League Champion?"

"Did you know that he created a lot of items?"

"Did you know that he makes 7.8M dollars a year?"

"Did you know that he was once a champion and gym leader of Hoenn?"

"Did you?" Zack asked the boy.

Cato sweatdrops. He knew none of that. "No…uh…I didn't…"

"So then don't say that Mr. Stone isn't a big deal, when in fact; the man is a big deal." Zack shouted. The boy lets go of Cato's shirt.

Zack folds his arms and turns his head to the right.

"Now, now. Calm down everyone." Zhen said.

"I'm still heartbroken!" Cass cried.

* * *

Mr. Stone was inside of his office. The room was empty and he was the only person in there. The room was pretty small, which he liked. The lights were dimmed down as the Professor Was tampering with a little black box, which looked like a mini boom box.

He was wearing a button up shirt that reached all the way down to his ankles showing a little bit of his brown Levi pants. On his feet however he was wearing black dress shoes.

On her ear was a Bluetooth headset.

"Mr. Stone five trainers' are here, and they want to see you!" His assistant Carl said, informing the Professor.

"Tell them, I'll be right there." Mr. Stone shouted in respond.

Mr. Stone walks downstairs and sees the five teenagers.

"It's Mr. Stone." Zack said as his eyes turn into hearts. Zack runs over towards the man. "I have like a million questions for you!" He gushed.

The man sweatdrops. "Now, now calm down..." He begins to laugh. Stone's phone begins to ring. "Excuse me, I must take this." The man said. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone, and puts it towards his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi yes. Stone. Have you found a test subject yet for the Pokenav?" The man asked.

"Well…." Mr. Stone replied. Mr. Stone looks and sees the five teenagers and began thinking. "I've found someone." He said.

"That's great. We need that person to report what they find about the Pokenav so we can release it to the public." The lady on the phone said.

"Okay. I'll let them know." Mr. Stone hangs up.

"Hey you, how would you like to be a beta tester for me? For the Pokenav?" Mr. Stone asks.

Zack smiles. "I'll love too." Zack said.

Maddie was feeling a little jealous. She wanted to be a beta tester for the Pokenav too, so she runs over towards the man. "I want to test out the Pokenav too." Maddie said.

"No Maddie, Mr. Stone asked me!"

"Well tough luck, because I just asked him."

Maddie and Zack both glare at eachother.

"Now, now. How about this. I'll choose one of you. How about the two of you have a Pokemon Battle to determine the winner." Mr. Stone suggested.

"A Pokemon battle?" They both asked.

"Yeah, I have a battlefield right here in the building where the two of you can battle." Mr. Stone said.

* * *

The group all goes to Mr. Stone's battlefield in the building. Maddie and Zack both glare at the eachother as they stood on opposite sides.

"We can finish the battle that was interrupted the other day." Zack said.

"Right."

The two trainers both grab their pokeballs, which where both at the big size.

"I forgot the two of them had a battle before." Zhen said.

"Oh right, and it got interrupted by that Tyrone kid." Cass remembered.

"This will be a two on two pokemon battle, the winner will be a beta tester for the Pokenav." Mr. Stone said, as he was the referee of the battle. "Zack, will have the first move."

"Alight. Marill, I choose you." Zack throws the pokeball and Marill comes out.

"Marill."

"Okay, if Marill is you're first choice then, I choose you Torchic." Maddie throws the pokeball and Torchic comes out of its pokeball.

"Marill, use water Gun." Zack orders.

Marill opens up its mouth. "Marill." Marill shoots out a stream of water which looks like a bullet and flies towards Torchic.

"Use Flame Charge."

"Torchic." The fire type Pokémon stomps on the ground. Its body becomes surrounded in flames and charges towards Marill.

Torchic tackles Marill, sending Marill flying and falling on the ground with its eyes becoming swirly.

"Marill. Marill." The water type Pokémon said.

"Marill is unable to Battle, victory go3s to Torhic." Mr. stone said.

"Yay, we did it!" Maddie cheered.

"Chic, chic." The fire type chirped.

"Return, Marill. You did a good job." Zack points the Pokeball towards Marill and the POKÉMON is returned. Zack grabs another Pokeball. "I choose you Poochyena." He throws the Pokeball and the pokemonnis released.

"Poochyena." The Dark type barks.

"Return Torchic." Maddie said as she Pokémon is recalled. "I choose you Treecko." She said as she grabbed a Pokeball and the POKÉMON is released.

"Treecko." The grass type cried as it folds its arms.

"Poochyena, use Roar."

Poochyena opens up its mouth.

"Treecko use Brick Break."

"Co." Treeckos right arm glows white and it charges towards the dark type Pokémon. Treecko leaps into the air and hits Poochyena in the head with its elbow.

"Poochyena." The dark type Pokémon cried in pain as the attack was super effective.

"Now, finish it off with Dragon Breath."

Treecko's arm turns back to normal and he opens up his mouth. Treecko unleashes a stream of green flames and it hits Poochyena and Burns it. Treecko leaps back on the ground and folds its arms.

Poochyea falls onto the ground and its eyes turn into swirls. "Pooch."

"Poochyena is unable to Battle. Victory goes to Treecko, that means that Maddie is the winner of the Pokenav." Mr. stone informed.

"Yay Maddie!" Cass cheers.

"Aww shucks." Zack said disappointed that he lost. "Poochyena returns." The Dark type Pokémon is recalled.

"Great job Treecko, return."

"Co." Treecko said.

Treecko is returned to its Pokeball.

"Coagulations Maddie, here is your Pokenav." Mr. Stone said. The man reaches into his pocket and pulls out the device and gives it to Maddie.

She grabs it. "Thank you Mr. Stone." Maddie looks at the pokenav and smiles.

"Now I want you to report to me about the device." He said.

"I will."

Maddie looks at the pokenav and sees that there is a map app. The girl presses the app and looks at the map of Hoenn and sees that there is a gym nearby in Dewford Town. "Guess what guys, there's a gym in Dewford Town."

"Dewford Town?" Cass asked.

"Yep." Maddie replied. "But we need to have a ship or boat to get there, since its on a island."

"Hey, I have a friend named Mr. Briney who has a boat in Seashell City which is near Weeping Willow City." Mr. Stone informed them.

"That's great. That means we know where our next destination is." Zhen said.

* * *

The sun sets down and the five teenagers are walking away, waving goodbye to Mr. Stone. "Bye Mr. Stone." They all said.

"Bye." He said as he waves goodbye.

The five teenagers continue walking down the sidewalk.

"So Zack, which Gym are you challenging next?" Maddie asked.

"Foretree City Gym."

"So I guess this is where we separate." Maddie said.

"I guess so."

Maddie and Zack both glare at Eachother.

"Next time we meet up we should have another Battle." Zack suggested.

"Will do, and I'll win once again."

"No you won't." Maddie said.

The two of them laugh.

"Goodbye all of you and it was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Cass said.

"Good luck at you gym battle."

Zack turns around and so does the quartet, both where on their way to their next destination as their respective journeys continued.

* * *

 **A:N:** That wraps up another chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Next time on Pokemon Quest: Hoenn Heroes – Cass and Zhen's First Date! The Engagement Ring and The Proposal!


	8. Zhen and Cass' Very First Date!

**Chapter 8: Zhen and Cass' Very First Date! The Engagement Ring and the Proposal!**

After winning her gym battle against Roxanne at the Rustburo City Gym. The group of four friends are on their way to Weeping Willow City. The sun shined brightly above the forest where the teenagers where walking, as they walked alongside the dirt path road. A flock of Wingull flew above in the sky, flapping their wings. "Wingull, Wingull." The birds chirped.

Maddie, the girl with blonde hair, was looking down at her pokenav, trying to locate to see where the nearest Pokemon center was. However, the girl didn't find nothing about a Pokemon center at all on the map. "Looks like there's no pokemon center." Maddie explained to the group.

Zhen sighs. "That's completely wrong. I'm tired of walking, it's too hot out here." The girl complained as she looked down at her feet, feeling exhausted from walking too much.

"Quit whining…" Cass replied. "As hot as you are, you need to get some excuse. In fact all of us do!" The boy balls up his fist. Cass takes off his backpack and reaches into his pocket and pulls out some dumbbells.

"If you want to get strong, you have to stay fit!" Cass recited as he flexes his arms.

"Working out is too much work…" Maddie said.

"Elementary, my dear Maddie. You see working out can be quite fun. It can also help with stress." Cass said.

Maddie turns her head and sees Cato sitting on a rock nearby rubbing Mudkip with a towel. "Hey, Cato what are you doing?"

Cato didn't reply to her.

"What's wrong Cato?" Maddie asked as she walks over towards the boy. Zhen and Cass also decide to walk over towards the boy who was rubbing his Pokemon.

Cato refused to speak. However he sighed, realizing that he needed to at least talk to his friends. "What-whata." Cato said, trying to speak but his works weren't coming out right."

"Huh?" Cass asked.

"Mudkip?" The water type pokemon asked, trying to figure out what was going on with its trainer.

"Maybe you just need to work out." Cass said.

Zhen's face gets red. She was getting very angry at the boy and his constant pushing to have them work out, as it was annoying her. "No, stop trying to make people work out."

"All of y'all need to work out, because y'all are all lazy!" Cass said.

"No we're not!" Zhen shouted.

"Yes you all are!" Cass replied.

Cass and Zhen both glare at eachother. The tension between the two of them filled in the air.

"Guys, calm down." Cato said as he gets up. "There's no need to be so hostile towards one another…"

"She started it."

"No, I didn't this adrenaline junkie did."

"Guys calm down. We're friends. We shouldn't be fighting." Maddie said.

Both Cass and Zhen both turn their heads and fold their arms and close their eyes. The two teenagers where very mad at eachother. "Fine, but I'm not speaking to him."

"I use to have a crush on you, but know I don't." Cass said.

"I don't care. I never had feelings for you anyway…" Zhen replied, in an angry tone of voice.

"What are we going to do about this?" Cato asked. "There making me kind of uncomfortable."

"We don't do anything. Let's just let it play out. I love drama!" Maddie said as her eyes turn into stars.

"Great."

"Kip, Mudkip."

* * *

Late at night, as the moon was shining above the open grass area where the group where sleeping in tents. There were two tens, a blue one and a pink one. The girls were sleeping in the pink one and the guys were sleeping in the blue one.

In the girl's tent, Maddie was painting Zhen's legs as Zhen's Vulpixs was sound asleep in her lap, as she was petting it. Zhen was still very angry at Cass, who she thought was being rude to him.

"Ugh, I cannot stand that boy." Zhen said.

Maddie eyes turn into hearts. "Give me all the details girl." She said as she painted one of her fingernails. "Why can't you stand him?"

"He's such a muscle head jock. He's also very annoying."

"Girl tell me about it."

"Every time Cass talks, I just want to punch him in his face." Zhen continued on.

While Maddie enjoyed hearing about how much the girl, hated the boy there was something she wanted the girl to admit about him. "Do you have feelings for him?"

Zhen blushes. "No, I do not like that boy." The girl replied. Her palms started to get sweaty and she starts sweating everywhere, and begins to shake. "He's an annoying, self-centered brat. He's is defiantly not my type."

"Okay, okay. I shouldn't have asked. Geesh…Tell me how you really feel." Maddie sarcastically said. But Maddie wasn't done. She really wanted to start some drama. Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out a ring. "What if I told you that Cass wanted to give you this ring?" Maddie lied.

"What do you mean?" Zhen blushes.

"Yeah, you see this is an engagement ring that he gave to me to hold in secret. He told me he wanted to propose to you." Maddie lied some more.

Zhen continues to blush. The girl snatches the ring from the girl and looks at it. "He wanted to propose?" Zhen asked.

* * *

In the boys Tent, Cass was doing sit ups, while Cato was reading a book about Pokemon Contests, as he was studying since he was going to be participating in a Pokemon contest himself pretty soon.

"I hate her guts." Cass said as he lifted up and lifts back down.

Cato rolls his eyes. The boy was getting pretty tired about hearing about this girl. "Tell me more about how much you hate her…" He sarcastically said. He didn't want to hear any more about this girl.

"She's a lazy, no good lazy girl. But she is a good artist."

"See bro, you complimented her." Cato said.

"No I didn't." Cass said.

Cato sighs. He was tired of the two of them arguing and he wanted to do something about it; so the arguing between his two friends would stop as he was getting a little bit annoyed by it.

As he stood there, and began coming up with a plan, so the two of them could end this conflict they have going on.

He came up with a plan. "Hey guess what Maddie told me."

"What?"

"She told me that Cass, has planned a romantic picnic for the two of you tomorrow…"

Cass raises his right eye brow, curious as to what the boy was saying. "So you're saying that she wants to go out on date with me?" The boy asked.

"Yes." Cato lied. "She totally wants to go out on a date with you."

"But if she wants to go out with me, then why did she start those fight?" Cass asked.

"I don't know." The boy shrugs. "Girls are a mystery to me."

"They sure are." Cass replied.

* * *

The next morning, Cato and Maddie where both awake and got up out of their respective tents. The two saw eachother and smiled.

"I have something to tell you." Maddie said.

"Same."

"I lied to Zhen thinking that Cass wants to propose to her." Maddie said.

"Something similar happened with me. I told Cass that Zhen wants to go out on a date with him." Cato revealed.

Maddie and Cato both sigh, realizing that the two of them had lied big time.

"What do we do?" Cato asked.

"I don't know, but we have to do something." Maddie shrugs.

"Why don't we plan a date between them and set it up and everything." Maddie suggested.

"That's a smart idea."

"I can also give her the ring that I said that Cass wanted to propose to her too."

"Another smart idea."

"We're genius, Cato!"

"I know Maddie!"

Cato and Maddie both hug eachother.

"This plan is perfect, then the two of them can finally be friends again." Cato said.

"Yay friends!"

Cass and Zhen both get up out of the tent, and the two of them yawn. The two turn their heads and they both blush at eachother.

"Oh no….!" Zhen thought to himself. "What do I say to him?"

"There she goes….ugh…why can't she just admit that she likes me." Cass said. "Why do girls all ways play these games?"

"Cass, come with me." Maddie said.

"Zhen come here." Cato said.

Maddie grabs Cass and Cato grabs Zhen, and walk off into different directions.

"Where are we going?" Cass asked.

"We're going to go talk, about something important." Maddie said.

Zhen balls up her fist and punches Cato in the right arm. "Ouch!" Cato said.

"Where are you taking me?" The girl asked.

"We need to talk…" Cato said.

* * *

Far off in the forest, Maddie lets go of Cass. She had something she needed to tell him, as she and Cato had come up with a plan to get the two talking again.

"So why are we here?" Maddie asked.

"We're here because, Zhen told me that she wants to propose to you!"

"WHAT?"

"Yep, she told me." Maddie said, lying again. Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out the ring that she showed Zhen earlier. Maddie wanted to see some more drama; so she decided to try to create some.

Cass grabs the ring from the girl, and he stares at it. "But I'm giving it too you…so she can tell you for herself that she wants to propose to you."

"But Maddie…I thought she hated me."

"She doesn't hate you." Maddie gives off a fake laugh and slaps the boy on the shoulder. "She's just playing hard to get."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she totally is." Maddie lied.

"Well then, I'll have to confront her then!" Cass said.

"Great. You see over there…" She has set up a picnic for the two of you." Maddie winked.

Cass blushes. "So, me and her are about to go out on a date?" Cass asked.

"Yes…It's you're very first date." Maddie said. "Now go get em' Luxio." Maddie pats the boy on the back and walks away.

Cass was beginning to get nervous, as this would be his very first date with the girl.

* * *

Somewhere far into the forest, Cato and Zhen stopped and the boy let go of the girl.

"Why are we here?" Zhen asked.

"Cass wants to take you out on a date." Cato lied.

"Are you for real?" Zhen replied. The girl blushes.

"Yes, I'm like totally for real. He told me so himself."

"Prove it." Zhen said as she puts her hands on her hip.

"You see he wants to do the date today." Cato replied.

"TODAY?" The girl asked.

"Yep, over, there." The boy points to a long path. "He just wants it to be the two of you and no one else."

"So…it really is a date?"

"Yep, it is." Cato said. "Now go em' Luxio." The boy pats the girl on the back.

* * *

A red and white check board blanket with a wooden basket laid on top of a path of freshly green grass by the river nearby. A heard of Deerling where eating grass nearby, and four Ledbya were flying nearby. Three Lovedisc hop in and out of the ocean and a flock of Wingull once again fly nearby.

Both Cass and Zhen walk up to the blanket and the two blush hard as they look at eachother.

"Hey." Cass said.

"Hey." Zhen replied.

There was an awkward and uncomfortable silence in the area. As they continued to stare at eachother hard.

"Are we…" Cass thought to himself.

"Really out on a date?" Zhen finished, thinking to herself.

"Should we sit down?" Zhen asked.

"Yeah we should." Cass said.

The two of them both sit down.

"You look nice." Cass complimented.

"Thank you." Zhen replied. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks."

"So, shall we eat?" Cass asked as he looks at the basket.

The girl looks at the basket also and smiles. "Why not?"

Cass opens up the basket and sees two sandwiches. Both where bologna sandwiches. Cass looked disgusted by the sandwiches and really didn't want to eat them. It showed on his face.

Zhen could sense the weirdness on the boy's face and wondered why he had the weird look on it. "What's wrong?"

"These are bologna sandwiches." Cass said.

"And? So?"

"We shouldn't be eating these sandwiches." The boy throws the sandwiches into the river.

"Wingull!" The flying type pokemon said, as it looks at the sandwiches and dives into the river to go eat them.

"Why not? There just sandwiches."

"But all of us should be eating a healthy diet, since we all our pokemon trainers, after all."

Zhen rolls her eyes. "When are you going to learn that not everyone wants to lose weight the way you say so?"

"I have learned and I'm not giving up until all of you realize how unhealthy you're all being!" Cass shouted.

"No one is being unhealthy!" Zhen shouted. "You're the one who is unhealthy with your annoyance."

Cass was getting angry. "I'm not annoying. You're annoying."

"No, you are!" Zhen shouted.

"Zhen, you're the most annoying person in the whole entire world." Cass insulted.

Zhen was upset. "We'll then, you're the dumbest person in the whole entire world."

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not, Zhen!"

"Yes you are, Cass!"

"Quit it! Zhen!"

"No, you quit it Cass!"

"Ugh, to think I thought that we were out on a date! Here I was told that you setted this" Cass said. "I was wrong."

"Wait…I was told that you set this whole ordeal up." Zhen said.

Both where completely shocked, as they both learned information, and also learned that they both lied too.

"So you don't have an engagement ring for me?" Zhen asked.

"I do." The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring that Maddie gave to him. "But Maddie said that you were going to propose to me."

"No I wasn't. In fact she's the one who told me, that you we're going to propose to me."

"Huh?" They both asked.

"So, I take it that you didn't set up this picnic." Zhen realized.

"No, I didn't." Cass replied.

"They must've set us up." Zhen realized.

"You think?" Cass asked.

"Hey, don't get smart with me." Zhen replied.

The two both laugh.

"To think that I actually liked the idea…" Zhen started. But she didn't want to finish what she was about to say, as it was just too soon to say it and didn't want to scare him off. "Nevermind."

"Go ahead, say it." Cass said.

"It's too soon. We'll talk it about it someday I hope." Cass said.

Cass and Zhen both look into eachothers eyes and smile.

"Hey, Cass, Look I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just angry."

"No, no, no. I'm the one who should be saying sorry to you. I was the one who was a jerk." Cass said.

"Let's just agree that we we're both jerks." Zhen said.

"Yeah, that's better."

"How would you like to be my friend?" Cass asked.

Zhen smiles. "Of course, I'll like to be you're friend."

Zhen and Cass both smile.

"We'll they set up this whole thing, we might as well, finish it off." Zhen shrugs.

"Yeah, might as well."

Zhen balls up her right fist and puts it up into the air. "Friends?" She asked.

Cass balls up his right fist and puts it up into the air. "Friends." He said as he nodded his head.

The two teenagers fits touch eachother and they both smiles, as they were getting ready to have a picnic with eachother just as friends and nothing more.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter finished with. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. Would you guys consider this chapter to be a filler or not?

Next time on Hoenn Heroes – **Cato Vs. Moon Vs. Brooke! The Pokemon Contest Weeping Willow Tournament!**

FYI. This will not be the only thing posted today. There's more to come today!


	9. Cato VS Brooke VS Moon!

**Chapter 9: Cato Vs. Brooke Vs. Moon! The Weeping Willow Pokemon Contest Tournament!**

Late at night, Cato's had his arms folded and up against some bars, as he watched the sunset near the lake nearby in Weeping Willow Town. The boy decided to do some last minute secret training for the Pokemon contest being held later today, and he didn't want his friends to see his moves just yet.

Cato and Mudkip where really tired from all the training they were doing.

"Tomorrow is the big day." Cato said. He looks at his Mudkip who was on his right shoulder.

"Mudkip!" Mudkip cheered.

"Are you ready?" Cato asked Mudkip.

Mudkip shakes its head yes.

"Let's keep on practicing!" Cato cheered.

Mudkip cheers.

* * *

Cato, Zhen, Cass and Maddie walk down the busy hallway of the Contest Hall. The hall was packed with coordinators, their Pokémon, friends and family, and even people who just loved watching contests. Cato was all set and ready to go; and preform in his very first Pokemon Contest.

"Are you ready to compete?" Zhen asked the boy who was standing right next to her.

"I'm all set. Me and Mudkip; are ready for this thing to start." Cato replied, with a very heavy smile on his face. "But I'm afraid I'll mess up!" The boy said, tears begin running down his face.

Cass slaps Cato, leaving a red mark on his face. "Don't you give up! Quitting is for sore losers, and do you want to show everyone that you're a looser?"

"No…" Cato replied.

"Okay then, so get out there and show them what you're working with." Cato said.

Cato smiles. "Right. I'll do that." The boy's face turns confident, and he balls up his fist. "It's time for me to compete in the pokemon contest!" The boy cheers. The boy lifts up his right arm with it balled up, excited to be competing.

"Don't be so sure of yourself." A girl said, standing right next to her was an Eevee.

The group of four all turn around and look at the girl.

Cato looks at the girl and recognizes who she was. It was Brooke, the girl who he saw on T.V. before. "You're that Brooke girl." He pointed out.

"That's Brooke's name. Don't wear it out." She replied.

"Eevee, Eevee."

Maddie's eyes turn into hearts. "You're an Eevee, you're so cute." Maddie complimented.

"Eevee." The normal type pokemon turns its head to the right, already knowing that it was cute. "Vee, vee."

"Eevee here already knows that." Brooke replied. "Now look, the only person whose winning this here thing is me. You don't have what it takes to be a Pokemon Coordinator and you're going to lose." Brooke said.

Brooke and Eevee walk away.

Cato looks down. Feeling quite sad, the boy began thinking about what the girl was saying about him, thinking that maybe what she was saying was true.

Zhen puts her right arm on his left shoulder. "Don't listen to her. We are here for you and we believe in you."

"Zhen's right. Don't let anything get you down. Cato, today is you're big day; you have to show them, what its worth." Cass said.

Cato smiles. Hearing the encouragement from his friends, the boy realized that he had people there who was there for him. His confidence was starting to boil up again and he realized that he had to go out there and show everyone, how much this means to him. "You're all right. I'm not only going to win this thing for me, but I'm also going to win this thing for myself." The boy cheers.

His friends cheer also.

* * *

Later that day it was time for the Pokémon contest. The arena was filled with many different people from all over the world all gathered together to watch the Pokémon contest in Weeping Willow Town. The thrust arena had multi colored lights on the walls of where the seats where. The entire stage was made out of glass, including the seats.

In the center of the arena was a 'C' that stood for contest.

Maddie, Cass, and Zhen where all sitting in the arena watching their friend compete in the pokemon contest.

"This is going to be so exciting, I've never seen a Pokemon contest before." Maddie said.

"Really?"

"Nope. I was more into watching gym battles. If I'm correct there is no battling in Pokemon contests right?" Maddie asked.

"You are correct." Cass said. "But coordinators do many different things to showcase the magnificent coordination between trainers and Pokemon."

On the stage where snowman. The where many different types of snowman, including books that were stacked on top of eachother, and a staircase that was completely made out of glass. On the ceiling was snowflakes. The theme for this contests was Winter Wonderland, and all of the coordinators had to dress up in white.

The only lights that were on in the room where the lights that were on the stage and the lights on the walls of the rows where the seats are.

A white dust cloud appears on stage. The dust cloud disappear and a girl with turquoise colored hair and eyes appears. His name is Wallace and he is a Top Coordinator and also the content judge of the Hoenn Pokémon contests. On the stage right next to him was his Milotic.

Wallace spins around in a circle and Milotic levitates in the air and spins around the man, with the blue hair and white cap.

"Now Milotic, use Water Pulse." The man ordered.

"Milo!" The water type pokemon cried. Milotic lifts up into the air and a ball of water appears infront of its mouth. Milotic shoots the ball up into the air, and the ball explores and create a sparkly ribbon with a C in the middle.

The crowd goes wild for Wallace's appearance.

On the side of her face was a microphone headset. "Welcome everyone to the Pokémon Contest, here in Weeping Willow Town."

The crowd cheers.

"Pokemon contests are tournaments where Pokemon trainers known as Pokemon coordinators show off their skills in two tournaments and must win two ribbons from these tournaments in order to go to the grand festival, where the winner will be crowned – a top coordinator." The man announced to the audience.

The audience cheers.

"There are five categories that the first round of each contests follow. They are Cool, Beautiful, Tough, Smart, and Cute. The four coordinators that make it past the first round, will move onto the dancing appeal around, where they will show off a beautiful performance. Coordinators may use up to six Pokemon on the stage."

"What do the mean by competitions in the first round?" Maddie asked.

"Like baking Pokeblocks, playing jeopardy, tag, and other types of things that show good coordination between a trainer and their pokemon." Cass replied.

"Kind of like Pokemon showcases?" Maddie asked.

"No, there totally different." Zhen replied.

* * *

Backstage, Cato, Moon and Brooke along with the other coordinators competing in the tournament; where looking at the television. Cato was holding Mudkip in his hand, very tightly.

"Cato, June and Brooke, you're up."

"The name is Moon!" Moon said.

Cato looks at Mudkip and smiles. "Are you ready to do this?" Cato asked his Pokemon.

"Kip, Mudkip." The water type pokemon replied.

* * *

Back on the stage, Wallace turns his head to look at a television with all five of the categories on it. "What will today's contest category be?" Wallace asked.

A black arrow spins, and chooses Smart. The smart logo and color enlarge onto the screen and below it, says, "Pokemon Jeopardy."

"It looks like the first round will be a Pokemon quiz."

The stage begins to change. On the left popped up a big button. Three podiums pop up on stage also.

"Here are our first three participants. " Wallace, who was on stage said.

A circle leveler pops up with the three coordinators. One was Cato, one was Moon, and one was Brooke. Next to Cato was Mudkip. Next to Moon was a Honedge, next to Brooke was Eevee. Each lever, the coordinator popped up to their respective podium.

"For the first round, trainers will answer a series of question and score a certain amount of points. The questions will be organized in the categories of pokemon food, pokemon battling, pokemon moves and pokemon evolution." The man narrated. "However, in order to determine whose going to answer first, there Pokemon must press that big button up there. They can press the button by touching it or using an attack to touch it." He revealed.

"To be a Pokemon Coordinator, you have to be smart." Wallace said. "1, 2, 3, Begin!"

"Go, Mudkip!"

"Mudkip!"

"Brooke needs you to run fast Eevee."

"Eevee"

"You can do this; Honedge."

"Hone."

Eevee and Mudkip runs towards where the button is. Honedge follows them, but by levitating.

Mudkip glare at Eevee intensely. Mudkip leaps into the air.

"Eevee!" Eevee wasn't about to let Mudkip win this round. Eevee's tail glows white and three yellow stars pop out of its tail and spin towards Mudkip.

The stars hit Mudkip, causing it to fall on the ground. Eevee leaps into the air and tackles the button, successful pressing it. A buzzing sound goes off. "Eevee!" The normal type Pokemon cheered, as it has won the opportunity of letting its trainer get the first answer. It lands on the ground and runs over towards its trainer.

"Good job Eevee." Brooke pets Eevee.

"Mudkip!" Cato shouted. The boy runs over towards his Pokemon and picks it up and looks at it. "You did a great job, Mudkip; now come with me." The boy walks over towards his podium.

"Poor Cato…" Zhen worried for her friend.

Cato's three friends had sad looks in their face as they were all sad that they're friend didn't get to answer the first question.

"Alright, Brooke. Which category would you like to choose?" Wallace asked.

"I choose Pokemon Battling for 200."

"Alright. The first question is…what type attack would be great to counter trick room?" The man asked. "You only have ten seconds to answer the question and if you don't answer the question you are disqualified."

"Hmm….Water Gun." Brooke replied.

A buzz sound is made. "That answer is wrong."

"What?" Brooke asked, in disappointment; that she lost.

"Cato you have a chance to answer. However, if you get the answer wrong, you are disqualified from the completion."

"Come on Cato, you got this…" Maddie said, worried about her friend.

"Come on Cato, We believe in you!" Cass said.

"I repeat Cato, what type attack would be great to counter trick room?"

Cato stood there in silence. He watched as he saw everyone look at him. The boy's face begun to get covered in sweat, as sweat started to drip from his forehead. He began shaking nervously, like crazy.

He was nervous.

Cato didn't know what to do. He knew he had to answer the question, but the boy had trouble when it came to interacting with people and interacts more with Pokemon instead.

The boy begins to breathe heavily.

"Only 3 seconds left, 3, 2, 1…Sorry Cato but you are disqualified." Wallace announced.

"Poon, you get 200 points!"

"My name is Moon, and alright." The girl cheers.

"Honedge!" The ghost type pokemon cheers.

Cato shuts down. The boy felt paralyzed with sadness.

Cass, Maddie and Zhen all shut down too and where all felt sorry for their best friend.

* * *

"We've had a lot of fierce completion today, but here are our finalist. Brooke, Cindy, Matthew and Wong. Anyone can vote for one of these four contests by going to the Pokemon contest website or by sending a text message to PokeCon." Wallace said. "No everyone vote!"

People in the audience began to take out their electronic devices to vote for who they wanted to see win the Weeping Willow Pokemon Contest Tournament. Cato was watching the contest from on top at a balcony with a sad look on his face.

Behind the four finalist where bars, where they were going to fill up, with the amount of people who voted for them. The person with the highest amount of points one.

The bars begin to fill up.

All four of the finalist had confident looks on their faces, determined that they were going to be the ones who were going to win. However, Brooke had the most amount of points. The bars stop filling up, and it was clear that Brooke was the winner. Earning her, her second contest ribbion.

Moon sees Cato and Mudkip and walks up to them.

"I could tell that you had stage fright." Moon said.

"Huh?"

"Look, it was you're first Pokemon contest. We all get a little stage fright."

Cato was a little angry, angry at the fact that he had lost; and the boy didn't have time to hear this advice from this girl. "Why don't you mind your own business?" The boy said as he ran away.

Moon smiled. She understood what he was going through, as she had been through it before.

* * *

Cato was looking at the ocean with Mudkip in his hands. In his mind, the events of him loosing where replaying in his head. The boy was sad that he had lost, but also felt very angry and frustrated too.

"Mudkip?" The water Pokemon asked, wondering if its trainer was okay.

Cato looks at Mudkip and the boy begins to cry. "I'm so sorry for being such a failure Mudkip. I suck…"

"Mudkip!" The water pokemon cries also.

* * *

The next morning Cato walks up to his three friends. He was a little happier today, but still felt sad about his lost.

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, we were worried about you." Zhen said.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, and I'm fine." Cato lied. "The past is the past. It's time to move forward." Cato replied.

However his friends could tell that he was upset about losing by the look on his face.

Cato turns his head and looks and sees Moon. "Hey, I'm sorry for being rude yesterday." The boy yelled.

"Don't worry. I get why." The girl shrugs and walks away.

"Brooke told you, Brooke told you, Brooke told you." Brooke said. "Brooke won fair and square!" The girl Brooke bragged, as she runs pass Cato.

Cato sighed, holding back the anger that he felt. "Why don't we get going?" Cato said as he begins walking.

"Is he going to be okay?" Cass asked.

"Only time will tell." Zhen replied.

The three follow their friend.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.


	10. The Devon Brawl Begins!

**Chapter 10: The Devon Brawl Begins! Vulpix vs. Meowth!**

Late at night, Cato was lying in his bed at the Pokémon center; rethinking the events from when he lost the contest. He was looking up at the ceiling.

"I don't think I can ever show my face on a contest stage agian. " the boy thought to himself. Tears begin falling from his eyes and he begins making crying sounds, as he cries like crazy.

* * *

The group of four walked down the streets of Weeping Willow City, getting ready to leave and make their way to their next destination.

Cato had a pretty sad look on his face; as he looked down at his shoes, stilling feel very sad about loosing his recent contest.

Zhen turns her head ad looks at her friend, Cato; she was worried about him. "Cato, are you sure that you okay?"

"I'm fine." The boy responded.

"I don't believe you." Zhen replied.

Cato looks up and sees Moon, the girl from the Pokémon Contest who was his opponent from yesterday, walking in front of him.

"Noon!" Cato shouted.

Moon turns around and sees the boy and his friends ends. She sweatdrops as he just called her the wrong name. "My name is Moon." She corrected.

Moon puts her right hand on her side. "How are you feeling after everything?"

"I'm doing great." The boy lied.

The girl didn't believe him.

He was shocked to see that the girl was still here. "I'm shocked you're still here. I would've assumed you would've left after the contest was over."

"I'm entering the Devon Brawl." She revealed.

"What's the Devon Brawl?"

"The Devon Brawl is a battle tournament. Its sponsored by the Devon Corporation." Moon received.

"Hey, Maddie. That's where you got you're Pokenav from." Cass pointed out.

"Hey, you should enter the tournament Cato. Including you're friends."

"That'd a great idea." Maddie pointed out. "That way I can pratice with Dustox and its flying."

"I want to enter it too. Seeing alot of Pokémon Battle can help me with my artistic genius." Zhen cheered.

"Sign me up! Me and Bulbasaur haven't had a good Battle in a while."

Cato looks down, he wasn't too sure if he should enter a tournament after his recent Contest lost. "I don't know."

"Enter this tournament would be a good idea, Cato." Maddie said.

"Huh?"

"Yove been sad, and distinct ever since you lost that Contest. This tournament could be the stepping stong to get you back on the right track." Maddie balled up her fist and cheered the boy on, giving him hope.

"Thank you?" The boy asked as he blushed hard. No had ever said those types of words to him before. He began to felt weird after Maddie said those words to him and those feelings had to do with Maddie. He never had this feeling before.

Moon glared at Maddie. "So are you going to enter or not?" Mon said aggressively.

Cato smiled, finally coming up with a decision on what to do. "n not? I'll guess I'll enter it." The boy said.

Moon, Maddie, Cass and Zhen all smiled, happy to hear him wanting to enter.

"This is awesome news." Moon said. "Lets go register, follow me!" Moon runs and the four trainers follow her.

Moon, Cato, Cass, Zhen and Maddie all walked into the front of the stadium, where the tournament was going to be held. Maddie looked around, by turning her head left and right. "So this is where the tournament is going to be held?"

"Yes it is." Zack said.

Maddie, Moon, Cass, Zhen, and Cato all turned around and looked at Zack.

Maddie smiles and runs up the boy. "Hey, Zack."

"Hey Maddie."

"Are you entering the tournament too?"

"Yes I am. It will be great practice for my upcoming gym battle!" Zack replied.

"How many badges have you gotten since the last time I saw you?"

"I have two now."

"That's awesome. I still only have the gym badge sadly." She said in disappointment.

Zack turns his head and looks at Moon and she does the same thing. The two recognized eachother, and Moon glares at him while the boy sweatdrops.

"Zack!" The girl shouted.

"Hi, Moon. Long time, no see." He said with a uncomfortable look on his face.

"Im still mad."

He was shocked to hear that. "I figured you would." Zack replied.

"How do you know Fume?" Zhen asked.

"The name is Moon!" The girl shouted. "Anywho, we go way back." She turns around and folds her arms and close her eyes.

"Since childhood." Zack replied.

"So then why does she hate you?" Cass asked.

"To…" Emil said as he runs up to the group.

Zacks eyes turn into hearts. Zack runs over towards Emil and he stands infrint of the boy. "Emil, Hi its me Zack.."

"Huh?" Emil asked. "Uh….."

Zack continues to stare at Emil and the bog was getting really excited, as he had a big crush on him. Zack closes his eyes and a puddle of white liquid appears infront of him.

"Uh…...I remember you Zack,you're that guy from Rustburo City." Emil remembered.

"Yes I am." The blushing boy replied.

Emil looks down and notices the puddle of white liquid that came from Zack's pants ad dripping from his pants. "Ooo! Cream." Emil said. Emil reaches down and dips his hands in the liquid and then licks it. "Really sweet."

"Uh...that's not that what you think it is…" zhen asked.

"I don't get it?" Cass asked. "What is it?"

"Yeah what is it?" Cato asked.

"Me too." Maddie responded.

"Ditto." Moon said. "Cause I want to try some of that cream that's dripping from his pants, even though I hate him…"

"Oh my gosh…" the girl, Zhen said. She face palms. "Remember readers stay in school." The girl said as she winks her right eye. "You are all too young to know what exactly that is that's coming from his pants…"

"But you're young too." Naoto said as he walks up to the girl.

"Naoto?" Zhen asked as she turn her head towards the boy and runs towards him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to Battle. You didn't hear it from me, but I heard that you we're traveling with three others people." Naoto whispered too heard. "Its true. But how did you know?"

"Let's just say I know people." Naoto chuckled.

"Hey...uh…" Emil said. "Naoto."

Zhen looked at the boy and realized that Emil knew this. "Did Emil tell you?"

"Nope." Naoto said. Naoto gets closer to her ear. "Emil told me because he works for me as a gossip hound but you didn't hear it from me." Naoto said. "I have to go now, toodles, Zhen, Cass, Cato, Emil, Zack, Maddie and Boom." Naoto runs away.

"How do you know my name?" Zack asked.

"The names Moon!" Moon shouted.

"Maddie who

"Did you tell him everything about us?" Zhen asked.

"Uh….." Emil said.

"So my v-chip does work." Francine said as she walked up to Cass, while looking at her tablet.

Everyone turns around and looks at the girl.

Cass was shocked to see his Rival Francine. "Francine, what are you doing here?"

"Who is that…?" Moon asked.

"Cass' Rival." Maddie said.

"I was tracking the v-chip I implanted into you're skin at last night."

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, I couldn't reach you're Pokéball to put on Bulbasaur, so I put it on you instead. Im doing reaserch to see if Pokémon are humans or not."

Cass was freaked out. "While that is interesting you should find another test subject." Cass said. Cass grabs the v-chip on his back and takes it off and gives it to the girl.

"But why?"

"I just don't want too."

"Im just going to have to find someone else. But I'm still going to do research on you!" Francine promised. Francine runs away.

"You people must meet interesting people on you're journey…" Zack said.

"We have." Zhen laughed.

"Uh…." Emil said.

The bushes shakes and a Wynaut pops its head out of the bushes and looks at Maddie. "Wynaut." The cyan Pokémon shouted.

Maddie turns her head and looks at the Pokemon because she heard it say its name. "Huh?" Maddie asked.

"Why, why." The cyan Pokémon said.l, as it just stared at Maddie.

Maddie stared at the cyan colored Pokémon.

The two stare at Eachother.

Maddie sweatdrops. "Why are you staring at me?" Maddie asked.

Wynaut disappears into the bushes.

Everyone turns around.

"Who are you talking too?" Cass asked.

"There's a Wynaut in the bushes…"

"No there's not…" Zhen replied.

"Maybe, I'm just seeing things." Maddie said. Maddie turns her head around.

Wynaut pops its head back out of the bushes.

"Uhh…"Emil said.

Dakota walks by the group.

Maddie turns around and sees Dakota. She smiles. "Dakota, hey!" Maddie shouted.

Dakota turns around and looks Atthe girl.

"You look nice."

The girl shrugs her shoulders and countniues walking.

Màddie was very angry that this girl ignored her. "How dare she ignore me when I'm trying to talk to her!" Maddie shouts.

"Someone's salty." Brooke said as she walked up to Dakota.

"Hey girl." Dakota said.

"What up." Brooke replied. Brooke and Dakota hug Eachother.

"Hows Brooke's BFF doing?"

Dakots shrugs, not caring to awnswer that question. Brookr and Dakota walk away.

"Uh...yes I work for him." Emil said.

Chip puts his hands over Zhen's eyes and kisses her on the right cheek.

Zhen screams and turns around.

"Hey babe!"

"You scared me." Zhen said. Zhen runs up to her boyfriend and kisses him.

Cass's eye twitches and raises his right eye. "You have-have a boyfriend? And you didn't tell me?"

"Sorry I forgot…" Zhen apologized.

Cass was heartbroken to learn that the girl he liked had a boyfriend.

Chip puts his right arm around the girls shoulder.

"If it isn't the Torchic theift." Theodore said as he walks up to Maddie.

"Huh? I never stole you're Torchic. You're Pokéball fell and Torchic chose to come with me because you were hurting it." Maddie responded.

"Yiure a thief." The boy said ignoring everything that she was saying.

"But you're a professional Thief." Maddie replied.

The boy gets angry. "I will get my Revenge! This is unacceptable!" Theorde said as he walks away.

"All these people are pains in the necks." Zack commented.

* * *

The people in the audience cheered loudly, as the beginning of the Devon Brawl was underway. The participants all stood in a close area on the side in the middle of the arena which was where the brown dirt battlefield was at. Above that was a large screen television that the Devon Coprations 'Devon' logo and below it brawl. Below that where two seats where Gabby, Mr. Stone and Ty where sitting in their chairs. In front of them where microphones so they can talk in.

"I love you Mr. Stone!" A girl said in the audience.

"Marry me stone!" A guy said in the audience.

"Welcome everyone to the Devon Brawl. Hosted by me, Gabby and Ty. The Devon Brawl will be sponsored by the Devon Corporation where the winner will receive all of the evolutionary stones that cause Pokémon to evolve." Mr. Stone announced. The screen shows all of the stones and then goes back to the logo.

The crowd cheered.

"Zhen, you're Vulpix can evolve with a Firestone." Maddie informed.

"Awesome that's cool."

"Sixteen people have registered to enter this tournament. All the battles in the tournament will be one on one and each trainer will only be allowed to use one Pokémon." Mr Stone said. "Now let the Devon Brawl begin ladies and gentlemen. Here are the matches." The screen shows all Sixteen contestants I'm picture form. The screen spins and the stood and shows the match ups, which where:

The screen shows a picture of Stephanie and Christopher and in the middle is a vs. sign in the middle. "Stephanie vs. Christopher will be the first Battle."

The two glare at eachother.

"You're going to loose." Christopher said.

"Shut up!" Stephanie said.

The screen shows a picture of Francine and Naoto and in the middle is a vs. sign in the middle. "Naoto vs. Francine will be the second Battle."

"Nice to meet you. I can't wait to do research on you. " Francine said.

"huh?" The boy sweatdrops.

"Yay! She found someone else." Cass cheered.

"Next is Cass vs. Zack for the third Battle." The announcer Mr. Stone announced.

"Can't wait to Battle you." Zack said.

"Same bro." Cass sàid.

"Next is Dakota vs. Zhen for round four." Ty announced.

"Let's give it all we got." Zhen said.

Dakota shrugs.

"Shes so cold." The shivered.

"After that is Theodore vs. Chip for round five." The announcer said.

Theodore and Chip glare at eachother.

"The its Cato vs. Baxter for round six." Ty announced. "For round seven its Emil vs. Moon." He continued. "And for round eight its Brooke vs. Maddie."

When they said the respective matches, the screen showed pictures of the two trainers with a vs. sign in the middle of it.

* * *

"Now the first match is between Stephanie and Christopher. Stephanie has sent out Swellow and Christopher has sent out Peliper." Gabby said.

Stephanie and Christopher both stood on opposite sides of the battlefield, the two of them glaring at each other with their Pokémon standing in front of them doing the same.

"Now Peliper use Aerial Ace."/

"Per." The flying types body turns white and flies towards Swellow.

"Swellow dodge it."

"Swallow." Swellow flies up, it Pelioer catches up to it and tackles it, causing the flying to fall into the ground and its eyes become swirlly.

"And the winner is...Stephanie and Peliper." Gabby said. The screen shoes the same results too.

"Alright!" Stephanie said.

"Per!" The flying type chirps.

* * *

The crowd cheers as both Francine and Naoto stood on opposite sides of the battlefield with both Chimchar standing in front of them. The battle has recently begun with both of them just sending out their Pokémon.

"Next is a battle between two Pokémon researchers." Ty said.

"This should be interesting." Maddie said. "A Battle between two people with the same goal."

"So you're a Pokémon researcher? " The boy asked.

"Yes I am. And I want to do reaserch on you. If I win, I will do my reaserch on you." Francine promised.

"Its a deal, but you won't win." Naoto said.

"Well see about. Elgyum use Psychic." Francine said.

Chimchar's body becomes surrounded in a blue outline and lifts up in the air. "Chim. Chimchar."

"Now throw Chimchar." The girl ordered.

"El." The psychic type throws Chimchar and Chimchar hits a wall nearby. Chimchar's eyes turn into swirls. "Chim. Chimchar."

"Chimchar is unable to Battle. That means that Francine is the winner." The degree referred. The results what the referee said shows on the screen too.

"What?" Naoto said. "You did a good job, Hiko." The boy grabs his pokémons Pokeball and points it towards it and it returns. He puts the Pokeball back where he got it.

The boys body becomes surrounded in a blue ligt and he levitates. "Whats going on?" He asked.

"Time to go back to my lab." The girl said as Elgyum flew right next to her by levitating.

"El."

"What?" The boy asked.

"To do reaserch on you...duh…"Ftancine said. Francice turns around and begins running awya with her Pokémon a d the bog levitating in the air.

* * *

The crowd cheers.

Zack and Cass stood opposite alongside eachother. Both with an intense glare between the two. "The second round is a matchup between Zack, who has two Gym badges and Cass a strong trainer." Mr. Stone said.

"Looks like this is going to be an interesting Battle." Gabby said.

"Just because we're friends doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Zack said.

"Don't count on it." Cass replied.

Cass reaches for his Pokeball. "Go, Bulbasaur." He orw5s the Pokeball and it comes out.

"Bulba."

Dakota glares at Zack. She was really interested in this match as she wanted to see how Zack has improved.

"A Bulbasaur huh?" Zack asked.

Zack reaches into his pocket and grabs a Pokeball. "Go, Poochyena." The Dark type is released.

"Pooch."

"Battle begin." The refree said.

"Poochyea use-"

"Bulbasaur use Tackle."

Bulbasaur charges towards Poochyena and tackles it.

"Finish it with Vine Ship."

"Bulba." Two vines comes out of Bulbasaur bulb and Buobasaur .

"Pooch." Poochyena's eyes become swirlly as it falls.

"Poochyena is unable to Battle. Victory goes to Cass."

"Yay!" Cass cheered.

"Bulba!"

"We lost agian." Zack sighs. "But who cares. My Emilis here! And we will be together!" The The boy shouted.

Dakota was not amused by Zack's sudden lost, and she glared at him.

* * *

The crowd cheers.

Vulpix and Zhen glared at Dakota and Meowth as they were on the battlefield.

"Go ahead Zhen deafet her." Maddie said.

"Slay, my queen." Zack said.

"Battle begin." The ref said.

Meowth's claws come out and turn white.

"Use Flamethrower."

Vulpix opens up its mouth and releases a stream of flame. The flame hits Meowth and Meowth is burned. The flame dissapears however Meowth couldmty handle it so the POKÉMON falls into the ground and its eyes become swirly.

"Meowth is unable to Battle, Victory goes to Zhen and Vulpix."

"Yay!" Zhen cheered.

"Vul." The fire type smiled.

"Youre weak." Dakota said. Meowth is recalled into its ball.

"Yay she lost. But you shouldn't talk to you're Pokémon like that." Maddie said.

"Ill taLk to them however I like." She replied. The begins walking away and then stops to look at Zack.

"Zack you have potential to be strong. However you'll never win a battle if you don't realize why you're loosing." Dakota said. She returns to walking.

"Huh?" The boy asked as he began thinking about what she was saying.

Whynaut watches and peaks from behind a corner.

* * *

A/N: Moon does have a crush on him. Contests and Showcases are diffrent. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.


	11. The Battles at The Devom Brawl Are Quick

**Chapter 11: The Battles at The Devon Brawl Are Quick and Fast! Honedge vs. Noibat!**

"Theodore vs. Chip is the exciting next Battle here at the Devon Brawl Battle Tournament." Ty announced.

"We've seen tons of many different Battles throughout the tournament with a lot of very different outcome." Gabby recapped. "But only once can be determined the winner."

* * *

Naoto falls onto the ground as the blue light disappears and Elgyums eyes turn back to normal. "I'm not going to be your research subject anymore."

Francine gets teary eyed, as she was saddened to hear that. "Why?" She whined.

"Cause. I don't want to. I'm going back to the tournament!" Naoto said as the boy turns around.

"But I want you to be my research subject." She whined and begged.

""Fine someone else." The boy sais., as he continues to walk.

* * *

Zack looks down a his shoes with a very disappointed look on his face, thinking about what Dakota has recently advised him. "What exactly am I missing?"

Moon had her first balled up and was looking at Zack, she may have been angry at him for what he did to her in the past, but she still cared about him as a person. "I wonder if Zack's okay…" she worried. She swallowed her raised however and folds her arms and turns her head to the right. "But I don't care."

Naoto walks by Zhen, as he was relieved to be away from Francine.

"So you're back."

"Thanks god." He sighed. He noticed that the girl was looking over at Cass and blushing as she looked at him.

The boy smiles evilly.

"How come you're not cheering for Chip over there?" Naoto asked.

"Who?"

"Chip. You're boyfriend."

"Oh him...yeah..yeah.." She said as she continued to look at the boy.

Naoto began thinking.

"I can't believe Dakota, left. What is wrong with that girl?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know." Zhen shrugged.

Cass stood there feeling a little jealous as he looks at Chip who was out on the battlefield. "I hope you loose Chip." Cass said.

Zhen slaps his right shoulder. "That wasn't nice."

"If you really liked this guy, shouldn't you be cheering him on?" Cass asked.

"Hes got a good point." Naoto said. Naoto walks up to Cass ear and gets close to it. "You didn't hear it from me, but I heard from a friend of a friend of a friend, that Chip is cheating on he4."

Cass' eyes widen up. "Are you being serious?"

"Yes I am."

Cass glares at Chip.

Chip grabs a Pokeball and taps the center button to make the Pokeball bigger. "Alright, lets start this thing. Pikachu, I choose you!" The boy throws the Pokeball and the electric mouse Pokémon is released.

"A Pikachu?" Emil asked. Emil reaches out and grabs his Hoenn Pokedex and the Pokedex scans Pikachu.

"Pikachu, The Electric Mouse Pokémon and 5he final evolved form of the Pichu Evolutionary line. Anytime Pikachu comes across something new - it blasts it with a jolt of electricity. If you come across a blackened berry; It's evidence that this Pokémon mistook the intensity of its charge."

"Pikachu." The electric type happily said as it wiggled its ears.

"Its so cute!" Zhen said.

"You're cute." Cass mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Cass blushes.

Theodore glares at Chip and grabs his Pokeball. "Swampert, I choose you!" The site throws the Pokeball and the ground type is released.

"Swamp." The water Pokémon said.

"Whose that Pokémon?" Emil asked.

Emil points the Pokedex at the water type Pokémon and the pokedex scans it "Swampert, The Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolve form of Marshstomp. Swampert is very strong and predicts storms by sensing subtle differences in the sounds of waves and tidal winds with its fins. If a storm is approaching, it piles up boulders to protect itself." The electronic device informed. The boy points the newly molded Hoenn Pokedex away.

"Swampert is a Water/Ground type. Pikachu's an electric type, Swampert has the advantage. " Emil said.

"Since Swampert is a ground type, Chip should have the advantage." Gabby pointed out.

"Hey, don't count you're Torchic before it hatches. Chip may have some attacks to counter that." Mr. Stone analyzed.

Cato shook nervously. He wasn't so sure if he could Battle since he and Baxter was up next. "I don't know if I can do this…" The boy thought to himself m

Baxter turned his head and grinned. "As a Pokémon Detective I have a theory."

"What's you're theory?"

"That you are scared that you're going to loose Against me. Don't worry, cause its true.

"I'm not worried about that." Cato said. Cato shakes eve harder. "I have to go!" The boy turns around and begins running.

"Whynaut?" The Pokémon hides as it watches Cato run past it.

Moon watched Cato leave and Moon this up to Baxter. "Why did he leave?" The girl asked.

"Because he knows that I'm going to beat him in our battle." Baxter bragged.

The girl rolls her eyes. "Did he tell you where he's going?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, you're no help." Moon runs off to go find her friend.

"Why don't we start this battle." Chip rushed.

"Fine with me."

"Battle begin." The ref said.

"Alright, Swampert use Focus Punch."

"Swamp." The water type begins to focus, as it balls up its fist.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack."

"Looks like Swampert is starting things off with a focus punch." Gabby said.

"Ah yeah focus punch, the attack the requires the user to gather focus before it launches its attack." Ty said. "Should be some time before we see, Swampert attack."

"But it may not work, as Pikachu has been told to use quick attack, which always lands first. "Mr. stone said.

"Chu." Pikachu said. The electric types body becomes surrounded in a white outline and dashes left and right towards the water type. "Pika!"

"Uh oh.." Cass said. "Come on Swampert use an attack!" Cass said.

"Why are you rooting for Theodore?" Zhen asked. "Is it because your jealous if Chip?" The girl laughs.

"No.." Cass lied.

"Sure its not."

Theodore glares at Chip and so does Swampert but at Pikachu instead of glaring at Theodore it was glaring at Pikachu.

"Now attack."

"Swamp." Both of the water types fist blows white and charges Pikachu. Swampert punches Pikachu once in the face and causes Pikachu to fly into the sky. Swampert leaps into the air and punches Pikachu again, but in the face, causing the electric type to fall into the ground "Pika."

"Pikachu!"

"I'm not jealous." Cass said.

Zhen laughs. "Sure you're not."

Chip turns his head and sees that his girlfriend isn't paying attention nor cheering for/to him but instead at Cass, and the boy was angry at that.

"Finish it with Water Pulse."

"Swamp." A ball of water appears in front of the water type and Swampert throws the ball at Pikachu and the ball of water hits Pikachu.

Pikachu's eyes turn swirly.

"Pikachu is unable to Battle, that means that Swampert is the winner and victory goes to Theodore." The ref said.

The crowd cheers.

"No! Pikachu." The boy turns his head and looks at his Pokémon and runs up to it. "Are you okay Pikachu?"

"Pikachu." The Pokémon was still unconscious.

"You did a great job, but it's time for some rest." He said. Chip grabs Pikachu's Pokeball and points it to it and the POKÉMON was returned.

"See Maddie, that's how you do it. And I'm going to get my Revenge for you taking my Torchic."

"I never took you're Torchic, Theodore!""

"Quit lying. You stole and I will get my Revenge! Just you wait, Maddie." Theodore laughs evilly.

"It's not that deep." Brooke said.

* * *

Moon walks down the streets of the city and she sees Cato who has his arms against a railing looking at the lake nearby, where A Goldeen splashes into the water.

"Why did you leave?" Moon asked.

Cato turns his head. "I couldn't take it anymore. Too many people, I was once again nervous "

"So that's why you chocked up at the POKÉMON Contest. You had stage fright."

"Yeah, pretty bad stage fright too." He blushed.

"Hey." The girl said. She puts her right hand on top of his. "Hey,"

Huh?"

"You got this. I think that you can make it through, if you just try to have a battle out there." She said.

"But all those people…. I'm not good with people. " He revealed. "I'm better with Pokémon."

"Just about everyone has better times talking with people then Pokémon, because Pokémon don't judge like humans do."

"That's exactly some of the reasons why I'm more comfortable with humans then Pokémon."

"You need to get over it. If you want to become a Too Coordinator you need to get over that fear." Moon said. Moon turns around and begins walking back to the stadium. "You should come back to the tournament. You're Battle is coming up." She said.

Cato began to think about what exactly he should do. The boy sighed and began walking back to the stadium. "What up!"

Moon stops and smiles, happy that the boy came to his senses. "I knew you make the right decision."

The two continue walking.

* * *

The crowd cheers very loudly as the two boys; Cato and Baxter both stood on opposite sides of the battlefield with intense glares towards each other.

"Next matchup is between Cato and Baxter, who is a Pokémon Detective." Gabby said.

"This should be interesting." Ty said.

"Did you leave because you know you were going to lose, but came back because you wanted to get it done and over with?" Baxter Asked as he held a Pokeball in his head.

"Nope." The boy responded.

"I came back to give Koon's advice a try." Cato thought to himself.

"I can feel it. Someone said my name wrong!" Moon shouted.

"Alright then. Well you're go loose." Baxter said. "Come on out, Baltoy." The boy throws the Pokeball and Baltoy comes out.

"Toy."

"Come on out Mudkip." Cato shouted. He grabs a Pokeball and throws it which makes Baltoy become released.

"Kio, kip."

"Cato should have the advantage." Moon said.

Zack was sitting down on a bench nearby, looking at his shoes as he kept thinking about what Dakota said to him before she left. He wanted to know what she meant by it.

"What did she mean?" He thought to himself.

Email comes over and sits down next to Zack.

"Uh...Hi Zack." Emil said with a smile.

"Hi." Zack replied. The boy looks at Emil and blushes really hard. A stain appears in the front of his pants a white liquid droops from his pants and creates a puddle. "Oops…" Zack said with embarrassment.

Cato blushes.

"Cream! I love your cream. It tastes so good and very sweet." Emil gets down on the ground and begins licking the white liquid like crazy. "It's so delicious."

Brooke turns around and looks at the two kicking the cream. "Brooke want to lick some of that cream." Brooke said.

"Come and get some." Emil said.

"Ha-ha-come." Naoto said.

"Hey that's immature." Zhen replied.

Brooke gets down on her knees and begins licking the white liquid too. Brooke and Emil lookup and look at Each Other and blush.

"His cream glazed my face." Naoto said.

"Mines too."

The two both laugh and blush as they look at Each other.

Zack looks down and he didn't like what was going on between the two and glared. He got up and walked away.

"Hes going with Baltoy. So I'm going to go with Mudkip." Cato tosses his Pokeball and throws it. Mudkip is released.

"Mud, Mudkip."

"Battle begin!" The ref said.

"Baltoy use Rapid Spin."

"Toy." The Pokémon spins like a top towards Mudkip.

Cato looks around and sees all the people look at him. The boy begins shaking again, as he was feeling vey nervous.

"Kip, kip." Mudkip turns around and looks at Cato awaiting for its trainers command.

However, Cato began thinking about what Moon said and decided to give it a shot.

"Mudkip, dodge."

"Kio." Mudkip leaps into the air, and doges the ground types attack who spun close to him.

"He did it." Moon said.

"Cato responds with a perfectly timed dodge." Ty said.

"I wonder how this will pan out." Gabby said.

"Keep using rapid spin."

"Dodge all the spins."

"Toy!"

"Kio!"

Baltoy keeps spinning towards Mudkip, but Mudkip keeps dodging. They do this five times in a row, all playing out the same time repeatedly.

"Looks like Mudkip and Baltoy are neck and neck." Ty said. "But I wonder who will win."

"Mudkip, USE Aqua Jet."

"Kip." The water type surrounds itself in water and flies in the air, like a jet. The water type hits Baltoy hard, causing it to fly in front of its trainer and its eyes turn into swirls.

" Baltoy is unable to Battle; that means Mudkip is the winner and Cato wins." The ref said.

The crowd cheers loudly for Cato.

Cato smiles. He was happy and delighted to see himself win and overcome his stage fright only a smidge. "We did it, Mudkip, we did it!" The boy said.

"Mudkip! The water type cheered.

Cato walks up to Mudkip, grabs it and holds it. They both smile.

" I'm proud of you. " Moon said.

Maddie turns her head and sees the Wynaut from before peaking from the corner. "Huh¿" Maddie asked.

"Wynaut." Wynaut turnarounds ad begins running.

"Wait up!" Maddie said. Maddie follows the Wynaut down the hallway.

"Why, why" Wynaut turns around and looks at its the girl and stares at her. "Why?"

Maddie stares at Wynaut, wondering why it was staring at her.

Why continues to stare at Maddie.

Maddie stares back at Wynaut.

The girl was beginning to get annoyed by the Pokémon just staring at her and wanted an answer to her question. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Naught." Wynaut stares harder.

Maddie was getting frustrated by the cyan colored Pokémon. "I'm leaving." She said. She turns back around and leaves.

"Wynaut?" Wynaut asked.

* * *

The crowd cheers for Emil and Moon who were both on opposite side of each other staring at one in front of the where Noibat and Honedge respectively.

"Battle begin!" The ref said.

"Use Shadow Ball."

"Honedge." A purple Shadow ball appears in front of the sword Pokémon, and shots 5 at Noibat.

"Noi." The flying type cried in pain as it is hot with the shadow ball and hits the ground hard, causing its eyes to become swirly.

"Noibat is unable to Battle that means Boon wins." The ref called out.

"My name is Moon!" The girl shouts in anger.

Moon shrugs. She already knew the results.

Francine walk into the stadium and glares at

"Naoto please let me do research on you ad you're Pokémon! " Francine begged.

"N.O. The answer is no."

Frances eyes begin watering up and she begins to cry

"Naoto begins feeling bad for what he said and do, after hearing the girl cry and began to regret his decision.

"Francine.."

Francine runs over towards the bench and Cries

Emil walks up to Zack with a smile, he jump over the wall. "How did I do?"

"You did great."

Zack looks at Emil and blushes. A stain appears in front of his pants and a white liquid begins dripping from his pants and onto the floor. Emils eyes turn into hearts. "More cream!" The boy shouted with excitement. The oy gets down on his knees and begins licking the liquid puddle.

Moon walks up to Cato.

"You did great up there." Cato said.

"Thanks. You did too." Moon said. "See it wasn't that bad was it?"

"I don't know if I can do it again." Cato doubted himself.

"You have too. You have to show everyone that you have the strength to be powerful." Moon said. "I believe in you!" Moon continued. Moon blushes as she looks at Cato and he looks at her.

Maddie turns her head and glares at the two and so does Zack, he glares at the also.

* * *

The crowd cheers.

"And now we have our final battle of the first round, Maddie vs. Brooke." Ty said.

Maddie and Brooke both had confident looks in their faces, as the two stare at eachother.

"Who will win?" Mr. stone said.

* * *

A/N: thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.

Next time: Ex **plicit Fierce Brawling at the Devon Brawl! Honedge vs. Eevee!**


	12. Explicit Fierce Brawling!

**Chapter 12: Explicit Fierce Brawling at the Devon Brawl! Honedge vs. Eevee!**

Maddie grabs Dustox's Pokeball and looks at it. She was a little nervous about using Dustox, since it had problems with flying, however she knew that it's flying wouldn't get better if they didn't try training. "We enter this tournament so we can train to get you're fighting better and we're going to do it." She thought to herself. "Dustox, I choose you." She throws the Pokeball and Dustox is released, flying in the air by flapping its wing.

"Dustox." Dustox drops onto the ground.

Chip was confused on to what was going on. "Whats wrong with Dustox?" He asked.

"Dustox can't fly." Zhen said.

"Huh?" Chip asked confused. "That makes no sense."

"Sometimes Pokémon just don't develop things as they evolve. They have to learn like we do as we get older." Zhen said.

Zack sighs and walks up to Emil who was watching the tournament. He could tell that his crush, liked Emil, and he respected the fact that he had a crush on her. "Do you like Brooke?" Emil asked.

"No." Emil said. "I don't even know what you're talking about."

"You don't?"

"No."

"I'm talking about crushes. Do you have a crush on Brooke?"

"Uh…" Emil stuttered. "No." Emil said.

Zack smiles.

"I like someone else." Emil said. Emil walks up to Zack and kisses him on the right cheek.

Zack blushes. A stain appears in the front of his pants and a white liquid drips from his pants and a puddle of white liquid appears in front of him.

Emil smiles as he looks at the liquid. "Yay cream. I love your cream." Emil said. Emil bends down and begins licking the cream. "Can you give me a cream pie?' Emil asked.

"What?!'

"I want you to make me a pie of your cream."

Zack blushes. "Uh…" The uncomfortable boy stuttered."Sorry I can't. "

"Okay, then. Toodles" Emil winks his right eye. Email walks off.

"So you're going with Dustox huh?" Brooke asked. "We'll then, Brooke go with Eevee." She grabs the normal types Pokéball and throws it and the POKÉMON is released.

"Vee." Eevee said. Eevee wiggles its ears.

"Aww, Eevee's cute." Maddie fawned.

"Don't let Eevee's cuteness rub you the wrong way."

Eevee bites its lip and glares at Dustox. "Vee."

"We have to watch out for Eevee, Dustox." Maddie said.

"Tox."

"Battle begin!" The ref said.

"Alright; Eevee use Quick Attack."

"Vee." Eevee begins running as its body turns white.

"Eevee starts off with a very quick quick attack." Gabby said.

"Hows will Maddie respond?" Mr. Stone asked.

"Dustox." Dustox gets up and then falls on the ground.

"Vee." Eevee tackles Dustox, sending the Pokémon flying back.

"Dustox." The poison Pokémon said.

"Dustox try using Tackle."

"Tox." Dustox tries to get up.

"Looks like Dustox won't get up!" Mr Stone said.

"Can this be the end of Maddie and Dustox?" Gabby said.

"Come on Maddie, I believe in you!" Zack said.

"Eevee use Tackle." Brooke said.

"Vee." Eevee tackles Dustox.

Dustox's eyes turn swirly. The pokemon was unable to Battle.

"Dustox is unable to Battle, that means that victory goes to Brooke and Eevee." The ref said.

The crowd cheers.

Maddie was disappointed but she understood that Dustox had problems with its flying. She grabs Dustox's Pokeball. "You did a great job Dustox. We'll just have to practice more on you're flying." She points the Pokeball at Dustox and the Pokémon is returned.

"Eevee come here." Brooke said.

"Vee." Eevee jumps towards Brooke and the girl grabs it.

"You we're wonderful."

"Vee."

Maddie turns her head to the right and sees Wynaut staring at her. The two stare at eachother.

The crowd cheers.

"Now that the battles of the first round are ove4, it's time for the second round." Gabby said. "For the second round, we will present you with four glorious battles that are sure to be awesome." Gabby said.

"For the first round we have Brooke vs. Boon." Ty said.

"My name is Moon!" Moon shouts.

Moon glares at Brooke and vice versa.

"I want my revenge for the Weeping Willow Contest." Moon said.

"its going to end up with the same results." Brooke bragged.

"For the second round we'll have Zhen vs. Cass." Mr. Stone said.

"Looks like we're going to be battling." Zhen said.

"I won't go easy on you." Cass said.

Chip glares at the two of them.

"The third round will be Francine vs. Theodore." Gabby said. "And the fourth round will be Cato vs. Stephanie."

"Let the battles begin!" Mr Stone gets up out of his seat and balls up his fist.

* * *

The crowd cheers.

With their Pokémon, Eevee and Honedge recently sent out and infront of them, Brooke and Moon we're glaring at eachother intensely.

"Battle begin!" The ref said.

"How do you think this battle will play out?" Gabby asked Ty and Mr. Stone.

"That's a tricky question, Eevee is a normal type and Honedge is a ghost type. Ghost moves don't effect Normal type attacks." Mr. Stone said. "Well just have to wait and see."

"What attack can Brooke use against a ghost type?" Brooke thought to herself.

"Use Cut." Moon ordered.

Honedge's sword glows white. "Hone." Honedge cuts Eevee.

"Vee" the Pokémon said in pain. Eevee falls back and it's eyes turn swirly. "Eevee."

"Eevee is unable to Battle, Victory goes to Honedge and Moon."

Brooke eyes turn watery and the girl begins to cry. "Why, why, why!" Brooke whined.

"This means that Loon will move onto the semi Finales." Gabby said.

"My name is Moon." Moon corrected.

* * *

The crowd roars, as Cass and Zhen both glare at eachother.

"Our next battle is between two trainers who are traveling with Eachother, Cass and Zhen." Gabby said.

"Since there traveling with Eachother, dosen't that mean that the two of them know each other's, strength, weakness and flaws?" Mr Stone asked.

"Maybe." Ty shrugged. "But I'm sure they'll come up with surprise strategy."

Chip glares at the two of them he could sense that something was going on between the two of them.

"Are you okay?" Naoto asked.

"I don't know. I feel like there's something going on between them." Chip responded.

"You are her boyfriend, you'll have to find out." Naoto said.

Chip looks at his girlfriend.

"Vulpux, I choose you." Zhen grabs the Pokeball and throws it. Vulpix is released.

"Vul." The fire type said as it stood there on the battlefield.

"Alright Bulbasaur. Battle time." Cass said as he held the Pokeball in his hand.

Bulbasaur is released.

"Bulbasaur."

"Vulpix steps back a bit, as it looks at Bulbasaur, who it had a crush on.

"Battle begin." The ref said.

Vulpix blushes at it looks at t hegrass type Pokémon in a romantic way. "Vul." Vuloix turns around and walks over towards its trainer.

"Whats wrong with Vulpix?" Chip asked.

"Vulpix has a huge crush on Bulbasaur." Maddie revealed.

Chip shrugs. He could tell that his was another thing that brought the two close together.

"Looks like Vulpix doesn't want to battle." Gabby said.

Zhen looks down at her Pokémon and smiles. She knew exactly what was going on. Zhen bends down and looks at her Pokémon. "You don't have to battle if you don't want to. I know how you feel about Bulbasaur." Zhen said.

Zhen pets Vulpix. "You're my Pokémon and your feelings come first."

"We forfeit the match." Zhen said.

"Cass and Bulbasaur wins." The ref said.

Cass was happy that he won, but at the same time he felt a little sorry for Zhen and Vulpix. He could sense the bond between them, and Cass' crush on her grew even further and the boy blushed.

"This means that Cass makes it to the same finales." Gabby said.

"Yeah but Zhen and Vulpix show the great bond between Pokémon and trainer." Ty said.

"True, true."

* * *

The battle between Francine and Theodore was heating up, both Swampert and Elgyem where giving it their all, and both were feeling exhausted from the fierce fighting.

"Swampert finish it with Thunder Punch."

"Swamp." Swampert's right fist glows yellow as it becomes surrounded in yellow electricity. Swampert runs towards Elgyem and punches it in the face. Elgyem falls into the ground and it's eyes become swirly.

"Elgyem is unable to Battle, Victory goes to Theodore and Swampert." The ref said.

"Theodore makes it to the Semi-Finales in no time at that.

" Mudkip use Tackle." Cato ordered.

"Kip." Mudkip tackles Peliper and the water type falls into the ground and its eyes become swirly.

"Peliper is unable to Battle, that means Stephanie losses and Cato wins, sending him to the Semi-Finales." The ref said.

"Yay!" Cato cheered. "I can't believe it. I made it to the Semi-Finales." Cato said, as he thought to himself. "But I'm still nervous around all these people."

"I'm so sorry you lost Francine." Naoto apologized.

"Don't talk to me!" Fracine yelles.

* * *

The crowd cheers.

"With the four Semi-Finales all determined. The battles between the Semi-Finales has been chosen." The ref said. The screen shows the four Semi-Finalist.

"The second battle will be between, Goon and Cato, while the first Battle will be between Theodore and Cass." Ty said.

"My name is Moon."

"Looks like it's us in the Semi-Finales." Moon said as she walked up to Cato

"Yeah, it's us." Cato said.

"I hope you do a great job Moon." Zack said.

"Don't talk to me. You are a terrible person for what you did to me." Moon said.

"I can't believe she's still mad." Zack said to himself.

* * *

The crowd cheers.

Bulbasaur and Swampert where both already let out of their Pokéballs, recently, and the two glare at Eachother strongly. Cass and Theodore also glare at Eachother strongly.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip."

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur releases two vines from its bulb.

"Swampert grabs those vines." Theodore yelled.

"Swampert." Swamprt runs up to the vines and grabs them. Swampert begins spinning around as it holds on into the vines, spinning Bulbasaur.

Swampert throws Bulbasaur.

"Finish it with Thunder punch."

"Swampert!" Swampert's right fist glows yellow and it punches Bulbasaur sending Bulbasaur back and hitting Cass I'm the face, causing the both of them to fly back.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur's eyes become swirlly.

"Bulbasaur is unable to Battle. Victor goes to Theodore and Swampert." The ref announced.

"With that we have our first finalist, Theodore. "

"I told you Maddie I'll get my revenge. I deafeted one of you're travel companiojs and I'm not done." Theodore said.

* * *

The crowd cheers.

Moon and Cato both stare at Eachother as they stand on opposite sides of the battlefield. Cato was shaking nervously and Moon could tell that the boy was nervous and she wanted to get his confidence back up.

"Too many people watching…" Cato said. "I don't think I can do this."

Moon knew that Cato had to win this tournament so he wouldn't give up, so he girl came up with a solution to help him.

Moon coughs. "I don't think I can Battle. I'm too sick." Moon said.

"Are you sure?" The ref asked.

"I'm sure."

"June forefits, that means that Cato wins by default."

"With Boon quitting that means that Cato is the second finalist. It will be an evolutionary Battle between Mudkip and Swampert. " Mr. Stone said.

Cato looked at Moon and she looks back at him.

The crowd cheers loudly as the two finalist, Cato and Theodore stood opposite Agianst Eachother.

"And ladies and gentlemen the final battle is here. Cato VS. Theodore. Whoever wins that Battle will be the winner of the Devon Brawk, and win all of the evolutionary stones." Ty said

Cato grabs a Pokeball and Taos the center of the the Pokeball to make it bigger. "Swampert, I choose you!" Cato tosses the Pokeball and Swampert is released out of its Pokeball in a white flash.

"Swampert."

"Come on, Cato you can do this." Cato thought to himself. Cato grabs a Pokeball and Taos the center of the Pokeball and the Pokeball becomes bigger. "Mudkip, Battle time!" The boy throws the pokeball and Mudkip is released onto the battlefield.

"Mud, Mudkip." The water type cried.

Mudkip and Swampert both oare at Eachother.

"Battle begin!" The ref said.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chaoter and thanks for the honest feedback. I'm glad people are enjoying this tournament arc. The longest Battle in the story so far will be in the chapter and some of the storylines int he tournament will get a conclusion in the last part of this four parter which is the next chapter. Who do you want to win? Cato or Theodore? Who do you think will win?

Next time on Pokemon Quest: Hoenn Heroes – **An Evolutionary Finale Battle at the Devon Brawl! Marshstomp vs. Swampert!**


	13. An Evolutionary Finale Battle!

**Chapter 13: An Evolutionary Finale Battle at the Devon Brawl! Marshtomp vs. Swampert!**

Cato and Theodore glare at each other very hard; the two teenage boys where the finalist at the Devon Brawl Tournament and whoever wins this battle, will be determined the winner and win an evolutionary stone set.

"Mud, mud, kip." Mudkip said with a determined look on its face. It didn't care if Swampert was its final evolved form. It had the courage and the spirit, thinking that it could beat it. "Mud, mud."

Swampert laughs at the tiny pokemon, thinking that it was a fool. "Swampert." It said, telling Mudkip that it was going to lose.

"You see Maddie, I knew that Cato was going to make it to the finals. My goal is to beat Cato. That is my revenge against you." Theodore said with a confident look on his face.

Cato continues to shake very hard. The boy was very nervous. He turned his head and looked as everyone looked at him. The boy couldn't handle it.

Moon could sense Cato's nervousness and she didn't like it. "Come on Cato, you can do it!" Moon said.

"Huh?" Cato asked. He turns and looks at the girl who was cheering for him.

"Yeah, Cato beat him." Maddie said. "Do it for me."

However, the boy felt more when Maddie was cheering for him then Moon and the boy's face turns red. "Aww shucks." He said.

Mr. Stone turns his head over towards the other commentators at the tournament, who were Gabby and Ty. Gabby and Ty where partners. "Hey, Gabby, Ty, who do you think is going to win, this here battle?" He flawlessly asked with a big smile on his face.

"I don't know. However, I have faith that Cato will overcome the disadvantage he has because size doesn't always matter when it comes to things." Ty replied.

"Agreed 100% with Ty." Gabby replied.

"Can we stop all this talking and get this battle going?" Theodore impatiently asked.

"Sure." Cato shrugs, not caring at all.

"Swamper, use Thunderpunch. Let's one hit ko that small little fish." Theodore ordered.

"Swampert!" The water/ground type's right fist becomes surrounded in yellow electricity; and it charges over towards the mud fish pokemon. "Swamp."

"Looks like Swampert is starting off with a very super effective attack." Ty said. "Will Cato be able to counter that in time?"

"Mudkip, dodge it."

"Mud, kip!"

Swampert runs over up to Mudkip and was finally close to the water type pokemon Swampert tries to punch Mudkip, but Mudkip jumps into the air and does a backflip and lands on the ground five inches away.

"Mud, mudkip." Mudkip growled.

"Wow, look at that, Mudkip dodge gratefully." Gabby announced.

"He did. Come on Cato keep going." Maddie cheered on.

"Don't just stand there Swampert, keep trying to punch it." Theodore ordered.

"Swamp." Swampert nodded it's head in agreement and ran over towards Mudkip and tosses its arm towards it.

"Kip." Mudkip jumps up and does a backflip and lands an inch away from it.

"Swamp." Swampert runs over towards Mudkip and tosses its arm towards it. "Swampert, swamp, swampert."

"Kip. Mud, mud, kip." Mudkip jumps up and does a backflip and lands an inch away from the water type pokemon.

"Swamp, swampert, samp." Swampert runs over towards Mudkip and tosses its arm towards it. "Swampert, swamp, swampert."

"Kip. Mud, mud, kip, kip, kip, mud." Mudkip jumps up and does a backflip and lands an inch away from the water type pokemon. "Mud."

"Swamp, swamp." Swampert runs over towards Mudkip and tosses its arm towards it. "Swampert.

"Kip. Mudkip." Mudkip jumps up and does a backflip and lands an inch away from the water type pokemon.

"Mudkip, counter it with Water Gun." Cato orders.

"Kip!" Mudkip leaps into the air and does a somersault mid air and lets out a bullet that was made out and shaped in water.

"Deflect it." Theodore replied.

Swampert punches the bullet of water, causing it to disappear.

"That was a great counter attack by Theodore." Baxter said.

"Come on Cato do something." Moon said. "Don't give up."

"Alright, Mudkip; use Tackle." The boy orders.

"Mudkip." Mudkip runs towards the bigger pokemon. Mudkip tackles Swampert, sending Swampert to fly back just a little bit.

"Swampert." The pokemon cried, taking in a little pain, but not too much.

Mudkip lands in front of Swampert.

"Swampert, use Focus Punch."

"Swamp." Swampert's fists glow white.

"Counter it with Iron Tail." Cato replied.

"Mudkip." The tail of the water type pokemon turns into a black steel.

Swampert charges towards Mudkip. "Swamp."

Mudkip does a flip. "Kip."

Mudkip's tail hits Swampert's fist and the two attacks collide.

"Look's like the two attacks of collided." Gabby said.

The collusion of the two attacks, create a dust cloud. The dust cloud disappears and Mudkip flips over in front of it's trainer. "Mudkip, mud." The water type said with a very determined look on it's face.

"Swampert." The water type said, the water type pokemon was not going to give up without a fight.

While the attacks may have collided with each other, neither, Swampert nor Mudkip was willing to give up. The pokemon began to breathe heavy, from exhausting from the intense battle that they were having.

"Swampert." Swampert's body becomes surrounded in a light blue outline.

"What's going on?" Cato asked, as it looks at the water type pokemon.

"Swampert's special ability, Torrent has activated!" Theodore said with confidence.

"What's torrent?" Naoto asked.

"Torrent is an ability that powers up water type moves. Only water starter pokemon have it." Francine replied.

"Hey you talked to me." Natao said.

"I was only giving you help." Francine replied.

"But you still talked to me." Natao laughed.

"Shut up!" Francine yelled.

"Hey, Francine I'm sorry. I should've let you done research on me. We're both Pokemon Researchers and researching is very important."

Francine smiles. "I do not accept your apology." Francine laughs.

Maddie turns around and sees the Wynaut once again looking at her. Maddie turns around and begins running towards the blue pokemon. The blue pokemon runs away.

"Wynaut, wynaut." The cyan colored Pokemon said as it ran away.

Maddie follows Wynaut.

Wynaut stops and looks at Maddie. "Wynaut. Wynaut." The blue pokemon said.

Maddie stops and stares at Wynaut. All Maddie wanted to know was why Wynaut kept looking at her. "Why do you keep looking at me?" Maddie asked.

"Wynaut! Wynaut!" The pokemon explained. It wanted to come along with Maddie on her Pokemon Journey. There was something about Maddie that Wynaut liked, but she couldn't quite put her hands on it.

Maddie looked at Wynaut and realized exactly what it wanted. "Do you want to come along with me?" Maddie asked.

"Wynaut." The pokemon nodded it's head.

"We'll alright then." Maddie grabs a tiny pokeball and taps the center button. The pokeball enlarges and returns to it's original size. "Pokeball go." Maddie said, as she tosses the pokeball.

The pokeball hits Wynaut on the head. "Wynaut." The ball opens up and Wynaut becomes surrounded in red energy. The red energy goes into the pokeball and closes; and then falls on the ground. The pokeball begins to shake.

Maddie stares at the Pokemon very hard.

The ball continues to shake even more.

Maddie continues to stare at the pokeball even harder.

The ball stops, and three stars surround it and then disappear.

Maddie smiles. She runs up to the pokeball and grabs it. "I caught Wynaut!" Maddie cheered.

"Wynaut, come on out." Maddie ordered. The ball opens up and Wynaut is released and holds onto Maddie's right shoulder. "Wynaut, why."

"I'm so glad that you're going to be traveling along with me." Maddie said.

"Wynaut. Wynaut." It agreed.

"Come on, we have to get going back into the tournament. We're going to miss the action." Maddie said.

"Naut." Wynaut replied.

Maddie with Wynaut on her shoulder begins walking.

* * *

"Kip." The water type glares at its opponent. Mudkips' body begins to glow blue and everyone looks at it.

"Mudkips' evolving." Ty said.

Mudkip begins morphing into Marshtomp and the blue light disappears. "Marshtomp."

"Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp." Cato said. The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out the newly modeled Hoenn Pokedex. He points the pokedex at the water type and the pokedex scans Marshtomp:

Marshtomp the The Mud Fish Pokemon and the evolved form of Marshtomp. The surface of Marshtomp's blue body is enveloped by a thin, sticky film that enables it to live on dry land. Marshtomp knows Water Gun, Brick Break, Bulldoze and Water Jet."

The boy puts the pokedex away. He was happy to see that his Marshtomp has evolved and was thrilled to see that it has learned new moves. "Marshtomp let's try one of your new moves. Use Brick Break."

"Stomp." Marshtomp said.

Marshtomp's right fist glows white.

"Swampert, counter it with Focus Punch."

"Pert." Both of Swampert's fist glow white and it charges towards its pre evolved form.

"Marshtomp!"

"Swampert!"

The two attacks hit each other, causing the two pokemon to fly back and their arms going back to normal. Both Pokemon had one eye opened and the other closed.

"The battle is heating up!" Ty said.

Maddie walks back into the arena with Wynaut on her shoulder and walks back over towards Zhen and Cass, who were watching the battle. "What did I miss?"

Cass and Zhen turn around. The two were shocked to see a Wynaut on her shoulder.

"Who's that?" Zhen asked.

"Zhen, Cass, meet Wynaut."

"Wynaut." Wynaut said. Wynaut stares at the Cass and Zhen.

The two smile. "Nice to meet you Wynaut, I'm Cass and this is Zhen." Cass said.

Chip looks over towards them and glares. "She introduced him….something is going on between them, and I'm going to find out what…" Chip said.

"Wynaut! Why!" Wynaut cheered.

Maddie turns around and sees Cato out on the battlefield and a Marshtomp in front of him. "Oh, so Cato's Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp how cool." She realized.

"Wynaut, wynaut." The cyan colored pokemon agreed.

Cato smiles. The boy was enjoying the battle. He had forgot all about the fact that he was being watched by all these people. All he could focus on was winning this battle as he needed to win this battle. The boy was no longer shivering and his worried look turned into a very confident one.

"Cato looks different." Brooke said,

"He's evolved just like Mudkip." Moon noticed.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"Cato has dropped his stage fright and is now a more confident person, who is determined to win this battle." She said.

"Swampert use Thunderpunch." The boy orders.

"Swamp." Swampert's right fist glows yellow as it becomes surrounded in electricity. Swampert runs over towards Marshtomp.

"Use Bulldoze." Cato smiled.

"Marshtomp." Marshtomp stomps it's right food on the ground, creating a crack in the ground, which was of a line that stops as it reaches towards Swampert.

"Swampert?" The pokemon asked wondering what was going on.

The ground begins to shake and Swampert falls into a small little hole. Swampert falls onto the ground and it's eyes become swirly.

"Swampert, swamp."

"Swampert is unable to battle, that means that means that victory goes to Cato and Marshtomp." The ref declared.

The crowd cheers loudly.

"He won, he won, he won!" Cato and Zhen cheered. The two hug each other.

Chip glares at the two of them.

"I'm so proud of you." Moon thought to herself.

"We did it." The boy was shocked that he won the battle and was therefor the winner of the Devon Brawl. Cato runs up to Marshtomp and hugs it.

"Marshtomp, Marsh."

"I LOST!" Theodore cries in pain.

"The winner of the Devon Brawl is Cato Summers. Therefor he is the winner of the Devon brawl." Ty said.

* * *

Later that day, Cato was standing on top of the pillar looking above the fifteen other contestants who participated in the tournament with him. The crowd cheered loudly and everyone in the audience and contestants except for Theodore was smiling.

Ty, Gabby and Mr. Stone were standing right next to him and in Mr. Stone's hand was a box which had all of the stones in them.

"Here is your prize. Congratulations on winning" Mr. Stone said as he hands the boy the prize.

"Thank you."

"Thanks everyone who participated and thanks to the audience and those watching at home, but sadly we end another Devon Brawl." Mr. Stone said.

The crowd cheers.

* * *

Later that evening as the sun sets, Cato runs up to his three friends who were all waiting on him. They were all so happy that their friend won the battle tournament for him.

"Congratulations!" The three trainers cheered.

"Thanks." Cato blushed.

"You looked really handsome." Maddie complimented, as she winks her right eye at the boy said.

Cato blushes hard. The boy had no idea why he'd all of a sudden had these weird feelings towards Maddie.

"Sorry, I took so long. I decided to give the stones I won to the Professor Birch." Cato explained. "I didn't really need the stones anyway."

Cato looks at Maddie and notices Wynaut on her shoulder. "You caught a Wynaut?"

"I sure did."

"Naut, naut." Wyant said.

"Hey, Cato. Next time we meet up, I want to have a performance off against you." Brooke said as she put her hands on her hio, walking up to the boy with her Eevee next to her.

"Vee. Vee."

"Alrighty then will do." Cato said as he sticks out his thumb.

Brooke begins running. "Come on Eevee will have to train."

"Eevee, Eevee." Eevee follows its trainer

"Brooke wait!" Emil said as he walked up the the quartet. "I missed her." Emil said. "I need to tell her that I like her."

"You like her?"

'"Yeah. I do." Emil said.

Zack walks up to Emil. "Hey."

"What up bro." Emil hugs Zack. However Emil felt something poking him as he was giving the boy.

"What is the hard thing poking me?" Emil asked.

Nothing." Zack blushes with embarrassment.

Emil let's go of Zack. Zack stares at Emil. A white stain appears in the ont and a white liquid drips from his pants.

Emil smiles. "Cream." Emil said. Emil bends down and licks the white puddle of liquid. He how ever then gets up.

"i gotta go. Bye." Emil runs off and waves at them.

"I got to go to alright y'all." Zack turns around and begins walking. He bumps into Moon who was walking by him.

"Watch it." Moon said.

"Look Moon, I'm sorry about what happened years ago. I apologize." Zack said.

"No. I will forgive. Zack you are a terrible person and what to did to me was wrong!" Moon shouted she walks away.

Theodore walks up to Cass, Cato, Zhen and Maddie. "Don't think that his because you won doesn't mean I'm done with Maddie. Maddie I will get revenge on you for stealing my Torchic.'" Theodore said as he walks away.

"Torchic wasn't you're Pokémon!" Maddie shouts.

Naoto walks up to Zhen's ear. "So I heard that I'm going to win the Slateport Talent Show." Naoto said.

"No you're not. I'm winning." Zhen said.

"Oh so you're entering."

"Why wouldn't I enter?"

"I'll guess, I'll see you there." Naoto said. He begins walking. As he walks he bumps into Francine.

"Don't talk to me!" Francine said as she walks away. Francine walks up to the quartet. "Don't forget Cass, I am you're rival. I will research you're Bulbasaur one day in a research baffle. Until then. Adios.." Francine said.

"I'll look forward to it." Cass said.

Francine begins running.

"So you're a Pokémon researcher." A man said with glasses and red hair. In the glasses was a mega stone.

"Yeah I am." Francine stopped and turned around.

"My names Maxie and I want to you help me research something." Maxie smiles.

Moon walks up to the quartet. "You did great out there Cato."

"Thank you. I realized that I had to worry about myself anjot let the audience get in my way of the tournament." Cato explained. "Thanks Moon. I appreciate everything you did for me."

"Don't sweat it."

"I'm actually not quite as sad about my loss anymore. People lose it happens. I can't spend so much time in the past, I need to move forward." Cato said. "I'm ready for my next Pokémon Contest."

"Great." Moon said. "There will be a Pokémon Contest in Karate City. Not too far from actually."

"So I guess our next destination is Karate City." Cass said.

"I see you later." Moon said. Moon turns around and begins walking away.

Baxter walks up to the qaurtet. "Listen Cato. I will meet you aghe Contest and I will win it." Baxter threatened.

"May he bet man win." Cato said.

Baxter turns around and begins to walk away.

"We should get going." Maddie said.

"Wynaut. Wynaut." Wynaut agreed.

The four trainers begin walking down the sidewalk on their way to their next destinations.

"You're not going to leave without saying goodbye to me." Chip said.

"Huh?" The four traier asked as they turned around.

"Wynaut?"

Chip runs up to them. "I want to travel with the four of you." Chip said.

"You do?" Zhen asked.

"I want to be close to my girlfriend and keep on her." Chip glares at Cass who he did not trust. "So what do you all say?"

"I dont care." Cato shrugs.

"The more the merrier." Maddie said.

"Yeah you should." Cass said, glaringly.

"Sure hon." Zhen said with unease. She didn't know she felt about this since she was feeling very conflicted about her feelings for Cass.

"Great let's go." Chip said. "And I want to make sure there's nothing going on between Cass and Zhen." He thought to himself.

The group of five including Wynaut walk down the sidewalk.

* * *

A/N: Done with another chapter. The tournament arc was fun to write for and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Do y'all think Cato should've won the tournament? Was it predictable?

This is the series finale of Pokémon Quest: Hoenn Heroes. All will be revealed soon.

* * *

Zinnia falls from off the edge off the cliff and on to the ground. "Because of Maddie is not what she seems." Zinnia said. "You can't trust her..."


	14. Team Magma Brain Washes Humans!

**Chapter 14: Team Magma Brainwashes Humans!**

Two team Magma Grunts, one a boy and the other a girl. The girl was named Above and Beyond. Above was the boy and Beyond was the boy, looked at a container which had the legendary Pokémon Jirachi inside of it. Inside a room.

Jirachi's eyes turn blue and the glass container breaks. The glass shatters everywhere.

"What going on?" Above said.

"What are you doing?" Beyond said. "You are not escaping." He threatened.

Jirachi ends up being a little bit afraid of the grunts. "Leave me alone." The Pokémon said.

"What are you going to do about it?" Beyond said. Beyond grabs a Pokeball and throws it. Charmeleon, I choose you." The fire type is released.

"Charmeleon."

Above grabs a Pokeball to. "Volcarona, come on out." She throws the pokeball and the POKÉMON is released.

"Volcarona."

"You might as well give up, we Magma use fire types and you're part steel. So give it up." She said.

"I will never." Jirachi disappears.

Above laughs. "We know where Jirachi, give it up. We have contacts that can sense your heat signature."

"Now Volcarona use Tackle on Jirachi."

"Vol." Volcarona tackles the invisible Pokémon causing it to become visible again and fall on the ground.

Jirachi was in pain from the tackle attack and struggled to get up. Jirachi's body then glows blue and the POKÉMON was refreshed and levitates in the air.

"That was wish." Beyond noticed.

Jirachi floats away, and leaves the room.

The grunts being to follow it (along with their Pokémon) however they stop when they don't see it anymore.

"Wherever you went Jirachi, we will find you." Beyond threatened.

* * *

Maxie and Francine were walking inside a very dark room. Tabitha and Courtney were also in the room and standing in front of a computer.

"Tabitha, Courtney, this is Francine. She's going to be helping us with our plan." Maxie introduced with a smile on his face.

Courtney's eyes turn into hearts as she looks at Francine's outfit. "Like, Oh my god. You're outfit is like so totally fetch." The girl wearing complimented.

Francine blushes with embarrassment. She looks down at her outfit. "This old thing? " She asked.

"Yes, it like totally fits your color. #Stunning you're my queen."

"Aww thanks."

"Show off." Tabitha said as he folded his arms.

Courtney rolls her eyes. "Don't mind him. He's like such a serious grump."

"Sir, what exactly is it you want to work on?" Tabitha asked. "Mr. Maxie sir."

"I want to know too." Francine said.

"Same. Like don't totally keep us in the dark. We want to know why you are hiring a scientist." Courtney said.

Maxie smiles, and all three of them look at him. "I came up with an idea...that will help achieve our goals?"

"What is your goal?" Francine asked, totally out of the loop.

Courtney, Tabitha and Maxie all look at the girl with smiles on their face.

"You see Francine." Maxie said as he walks up to the computer and begins typing. On the screen pops up a human brain. "We've been working on a device that sends signals throughout the area and makes a big sound that control the human mind." Maxie explained.

"Oh." Francine said "But why are you doing this?"

"To make the world a better place." Tabitha said.

"Isn't there someone that you like totally want to mind control?" Courtney asked.

Francine begins thinking and came up with an idea. "Yeah there are some."

"See." Maxie asked. "We're doing this for the good fight."

"I love doing things for a good fight." Francine cheered balling up her fist.

"That's so great to hear." Maxie replied. The man turns around and begins typing some things. On the screen a bunch of code pops up. "I put all the right code but the system isn't working." Maxie said.

"Move out the way." Francine punches Maxie and he falls on the ground the girl begins typing.

"Wow she's like so into this." Courtney examined.

"Maybe we should replace you with her." Tabitha chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Finished." The girl presses the enter button and smiles.

Maxie gets up from off the ground. "What was wrong with it?" He asked.

"There were a few things missing from the variables. Other then that whoever typed this up did a pretty good job." Francine said.

"Thank you." Maxie said.

"You probably want to test it out." The girl suggested.

"Oh we already have that planned out." Maxie begins laughing.

* * *

UDakota and Zack were in the middle of the forest glaring at each other in a middle of an intense Pokémon Battle. In front of Dakota was Kirlia and in front of Zack was Marill.

"Kirlia use Fairy Wind." Dakota said.

"Kirlia." Kirlia moves its hands a gust of wind breezes and sends Marill flying back.

"Marill." Marill eyes turn into swirls, indicating that it was unable to battle.

"Marill!" Zac said.

"Marill. Marill."

Zack runs over towards Marill and picks it up. "You did a great job, I'm proud of you." He grabs the Pokeball and the POKÉMON is returned to its ball. Zack puts the ball back where he got it and sighs.

"That was a great Battle Dakota." Zack said.

Dakota shrugs her shoulders. "I don't care what you think."

Zack eyes turn into hearts. "You're so cold and ruthless. You're my queen."

"Whatever." The girl said.

Kirlia shrugs her shoulders. "Kirl, kirl."

"You however where weak." She said turning to Kirlia. "You allowed me to tell you you're attack. That just shows you're lazy." She rambled on.

Kirlia looks down with disappointment.

Dakota grabs the fairy types Pokeball and points it at it. "You Outta be ashamed of yourself. Now return." Kirlia is returned, and Dakota put the ball back where she got it and turns around and walks away. "You still haven't realized a s to why you keep loosing." Dakota said as she walked away.

"What does she mean?" Zack thought to himself.

Emil walks up to Zack and taps him on the shoulder.

Zack turns around and smiles as he sees Emil. "Emil!"

"Uh…..what…..up….uh…..Zack."

Zack blushes. A wet stain appears in front of Zack's pants and a puddle of white liquid appears in front of him.

"Eee! Cream!" Emil squealed. The boy bends down and begin licking the cream. "You're cream IS so delicious."

"Uh...thank you.." Zack sweatdrops.

* * *

"So who exactly are our test subjects?" Francine asked.

"You'll see." She said. "Bring them in."

Two Team Magma grunts, one a boy and the other agree, bring in three boys were all tied up by a rope and with tape on their mouth. The grunts throw them onto the ground and turn around.

The three boys where mumbling, but you couldn't hear them because of the tape.

Francine was very curious as to what was going on as she looked at the boys. "What's going on?"

"We like know them girl." Courtney lied. "They work for us."

The boys wiggle, trying to escape and trying to ask for help.

Francine looked at them and noticed that it didn't seem like that. "Okay." Francine shrugged.

"Why exactly are we testing this out and not at Wish Cave. We already have Jirachi." Courtney wondered.

"Shut up! Don't talk about our plans in front of her." Tabitha scaled her.

"We need to perfect our brainwashing machine." He informed them.

Francine begins typing. A sound is made, and the three boys eyes turn red, as they heated the sound.

"Okay, whenever use the machine to brainwash someone, just type in the computer to the in what, and who you want to brainwash." Francine explained. "What they don't know is that I made a copy." She thought to herself.

"Excellent, well done Francine." Maxie said. "Everyone get up."

The three boys get up.

"Now sit down."

The three boys sit-down.

"Excellent." Maxie said.

U

* * *

Maddie, Cato, Zhen, Cass and Chip decided to take a break, by resting at an open greenfield so Maddie could train Dustox, by helping it fly and so Cato could train for his next Pokémon contest.

Cass, was sitting on a rock. He took a bite of an apple, and put the Apple in front of his Bulbasaur was sitting on his lap.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur takes a bite of the Apple.

"Good, isn't it?"

"Bulbasaur."

Zhen was sitting on the rock next to Cass and she was brushing Vulpix with her brush. "You're fur is looking wonderful Vulpix."

"Vul, vul." Vulpix thanked.

"You're welcome."

Chip was sitting next to Zhen and was petting his Pikachu's right ear.

"Pikachu."

"Does that feel good when I Scratch you're ear like that?"

"Pika!"

"Come on Marshtomp, use Aqua Jet." The boy Cato who dreamed of being a Top Coordinator said, training with his only Pokémon said.

"Stomp." Marshtomp's body becomes surrounded in water. Marshtomp jumps up into the air and spins around Cato. "Stomp." As Marshtomp reaches towards the top, the water disappears and the water type smiles and lands on the ground.

"And done."

"That was a great performance." Zhen said. You're going to kill it at the next Contest. "

"Not quite."

"Why not? I thought it was great too." Chip asked.

"It wasn't flashy enough. I need to make Marshtomp sparkle some more. The audience love sparkles."

Marshtomp turns it's head and watches Maddie and Dustox. Marshtomp was worried about its friend who couldn't fly, and wanted to help it.

"Alright, Dustox, let's try flying again."

"Tox." Dustox begin flapping it's wings.

"Come on you can do it, I believe in you."

"Tox." Dustox had its eyes closed as it constrained on flying. The bug type keeps flapping it's wings, however it falls on the ground.

"Dustox." The flying type said in disappointment.

"At least you tried."

"Marsh. Marsh." Marshtomp glared. The ground type walks over towards the flying type ad puts it's hands on its hip. "Stomp, stomp, stomp!" Marshtomp criticized the flying type telling it wasn't trying herd enough.

"Tox, tox." The flying type explained, telling it's friend that it was trying the best it can.

"Stomp." Marshtomp wasn't having it. Marshtomp grabs Dustox and throws it up into the air.

"Marshtomp, what are you doing?" Maddie asked.

"Wynaut?" The cyan colored Pokémon who was on Maddie's right shoulder asked just like it's trainer.

Dustox was in the air. "Dustox." The Pokémon said with its eye closed and in fear.

"Marshtomp, Marshtomp." Marshtomp motivated.

Dustox listened to what the water type said and began flapping it's wings. "Tox, tox." Dustox opens up it's eyes.

"You're actually flying." Maddie smiled.

"Wynaut."

Dustox keeps flapping its wings, however it lands on the ground, and begins crying.

Maddie walks up to Dustox. "You may not have successfully flew, but we at least got some improvement. We just have to keep working on it."

"Wynaut, WY." Wynaut agreed.

"Dustox." The bug type smiled.

* * *

Later, Emil and Zack where walking down the road which rested in-between towering pine trees that where on too of a mountain.

"How many gym badges do you have?" Zack asked.

"Two." He replied. "You?"

"I have two; two." Zack said. Zack's eyes turn into hearts. "It's awesome to see how much we have in common."

"Yeah were like total BFFs." Emil said. "Best Fried Funs."

Zack sweatdrops. "That's not what that means. You're so luck you're cute."

"Uh….What were we talking about again. " Zack replied.

As the two bots continued walking, a girl walks into them, she had red eyes.

"Huh?" The boys both asked.

The boys slowly begin walking back, however they bump into two dudes. They turn around and stare at the dudes.

"Its a zombie apocalypse!" Emil screamed.

"Don't be so childish. There's no such thing as a zombie apocalypse."

The three brainwashed humans counter in on the two boys as they get closer towards them.

"Zack, if we did there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it bro?" Zack asked. Deep down he was hoping that the boy would reveal that he has always been madly in love with him.

"I love cake." Emil said.

Zack sighs, hoping that there was going to be something else that the boy was going to reveal. "All my hope is lost."

"On what?"

"Ugh."

"We can't just stand here and do nothing, Zack."

"Right." Zack grabs a Pokeball. "Poocheyna, I choose you. " Zack said he tosses the Pokeball and the dark type is released.

"Pooch." The dark type growled.

"Poocheyna, we need you to use Roar."

"Pooch." Poocheyna roars.

The humans who were under mind controller could hear the loud roar and they all covered their ears including Zack and Emil, cause the dark type was roaring pretty loud. The controlled humans eyes turn back to normal.

"What happened?" A girl asked. The same girl who they first asked.

"What's going on?" A boy asked. "Where am I?"

"The last thing I remember was that I was training for a gym Battle."

"We don't have all the answers but I think you were all brainwashed." Zack revealed.

"What?!" They all said.

"We don't know by who, but I think it's coming from up their."

* * *

Francine continued typing on the computer as she was inside the lab of Team Magma. She was determined as she continued typing. "I think I got rid of all the bugs." The girl said. "It should be working."

"You did? That's wonderful." Maxie said.

The three boys, who were test subjects for Team Magma that were tied up eyes turn back to normal.

"What's going on?" Tabitha asked.

"But one more thing." Francine said. Francine grabs the flash drive that was inside of the computer and crushes it.

Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney all had shocking looks on their faces.

"What did you do that?" Courtney asked.

"I could tell all along that you where all evil. I'm not stupid." Francine said. Francine walks over towards the boys and untie them, and remove the tape from them.

"Thank you so much for saving us." One of the boys said.

"No problem." She said. "Now get out of hu ere."

The three boys run away.

"You like totally tricked us Francine." Courtney said. "How dare you!"

"Boss are you going to do something about this?" They asked.

Maxie laughs. He was impressed by the girl and her smarts. "I must admit you totally had me fooled."

"Thanks. I am a Pokémon Researcher after all." Francine replied.

"Get him" Maxie said.

"Right." Tabitha and Courtney both replied.

"Catch me if you can." Francine turns around and begins running away. Tabitha and Courtney follow her.

* * *

Francine runs down the road outside and sees Emil and Zack. "Emil, Zack help me." Francine said.

"Huh?" The boys asked.

The two boys turn around.

"Francine, what's going on?" Zack asked.

"No time to explain." She turns around and stands by them.

Tabitha and Courtney fun up to her. "Give up already!" Courtney said.

"Never."

"Alrighty then, time to take things into our own hands. Pignite, I choose you." Courtney throws her Pokeball and the fire fighting type comes out of the ball.

"Pig." Pignite snorted.

"Poocheyna we have to save Francine."

"Poocheyna." Poocheyna in front of Zack and glares at the two team Magma members. "Yena."

"One against one isn't fair. Go Growlithe." The boy reaches Ito his pocket and pulls out a Growlithe.

"Hey, that's not fair a all. Noibat, I choose you!" Emil throws his Pokeball and Noibat comes out.

"Growlithe,"

"Pignite,"

"Flamethrower!" Both Courtney and Tabitha ordered.

"Pig!" "Growl!" Pignite and Growlithe open up their mouths and release a stream of flame towards their opponent.

"Noibat," "Poocheyna." "Use Roar." Zack and Emil both ordered.

"Noibat!" "Poocheyna." The two Pokémon roared loudly, creating a big dust cloud, making it hard to see.

The dust cloud disappears and Zack, Emil, Francine, Noibat and Poocheyna all disappeared.

Tabitha and Courtney look around, trying to find the trainers.

"Where did they go?" Courtney asked.

"Whatever. We have more important things to do with our time." Tabitha said.

Tabitha and Courtney turn around and begin walking away.

Zack, Emil, Francine, Noibat and Poocheyna hid behind a rock, and overheard everything that was going on.

"Who are they?" Zack asked.

"They call themselves Team Magma."

"What are they planning?" Emil asked. "I bet there the ones who where doing that weird mind control from earlier."

"You're right. There planning on going to the Wish Cave. Bug that's all I know."

"How do you know so much?" Emil asked.

"I tricked them. I had a feeling all along that they where up to know good. So I came up with a plan to see what they where all about. I even have a flash drive for the brainwashing device of what they where planning on using." Francine revealed. She reached into her pocket and felt around to see if the flash drive was there, however, it wasn't.

Francine gasps. "My flash drive is gone!"

* * *

Tabitha and Courtney walk into the lab with disappointed looks on their faces.

"We didn't get her." Courtney said.

"Sir. It was all her fault." Tabitha blamed.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was. If I was by myself. I would've caught her."

"That so isn't true."

"Shut up!" Maxie said.

"Sir, yes sir." Tabitha and Courtney both said getting their act together.

"I already got what I wanted from her." Maxie reaches into his pocket and pulls out the flash drive. "This flash drive contains the power to brainwash everyone in the Hoenn Region with just one swoop."

"You stole it from her?" Tabitha asked.

"Yes."

"Why don't we use it now." Courtney wondered.

"Its not ready. I want to use it at Wish Cave. We already have Jirachi all we need to do is take Jirachi there and the extort it's power into our brainwashing machine and that way we can control the whole entire world and take it over." Maxie explained.

"That sounds like an excellent plan." Tabitha smiled.

"Like indeed." Courtney said.

Tabitha, Courtney and Maxie all laugh menacingly.

* * *

Jirachi hides behind a tree, breathing heavy, as it was running away from Above and Beyond.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Above shouted.

"You can't hide forever." Beyond replied.

"Why can't we just give up, and fell the boss that Jirachi escaped?" Above asked.

"We can't do that. He'll get angry at us. We have to find Jirachi." Beyond responded.

Jirachi flies away.

* * *

Maddie (with Wynaut on her right shoulder), Chip, Cass, Zhen and Cato were all walking down the forest laughing and with their eyes closed.

"Help me!" Jirachi asked. Jirachi stares at the trainers.

* * *

A/N: The start of a brand new series. Thanks for support and the reviews of Hoenn Heroes. Next time – **Helping Jirachi!**


	15. Helping Jirachi!

**Chapter 15: Helping Jirachi!**

Jirachi hides behind a tree, breathing heavy, as it was running away from Above and Beyond.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are." Above shouted.

"You can't hide forever." Beyond replied.

"Why can't we just give up, and fell the boss that Jirachi escaped?" Above asked.

"We can't do that. He'll get angry at us. We have to find Jirachi." Beyond responded.

Jirachi flies away.

Maddie (with Wynaut on her right shoulder), Chip, Cass, Zhen and Cato were all walking down the forest laughing and with their eyes closed.

"Help me!" Jirachi asked. Jirachi stares at the trainers.

"Huh?" They asked as they open up their eyes.

Jirachi stops in front of them. "There after me! Help me!" Jirachi said. Jirachi grabs Casa by the shirt. "I'm a damsel in distress and must be rescued."

Zhen rolls her eyes "Okay, we get it, you need help….Arceus…"

Jirachi let's go of the boys shirt and flies over towards Cass with a very angry look on her face. "I am a legendary Pokemon being chased by thugs."

"Do you want a medal for that?" Zhen asked. "Because I hear they give them out."

"Don't get sassy with me." Jirachi said.

Jirachi and Zhen glare at Each Other."

The two smile at each other. "I like you!" Jirachi said.

"I like you too."

"My name is Zhen."

"I don't need to introduce myself. Because I beez in the track." Jirachi said.

"That reference isn't going to date itself at all in a few years." Maddie whispers to Cato and the boy laughs.

"But seriously, I don't have to introduce myself."

"Yep, we all know you're legendary. " Chip said.

"And you're not surprised or shocked at all about seeing me?"

Chip, Cass, Cato, Maddie and Zhen all shrug their shoulders and shake their heads no.

"I don't really care." Maddie said.

"Youre just another Pokémon…." Cass said.

Jirachi turns white. Jirachi begins crying. "How dare you insult me!'

"Jirachi sure is overdramatic." Cass said.

"Tell me about it."

"Jirachi come out come out wherever you are." Above ordered.

"Let's save the introductions for later. let's go." Chip said.

The five teenagers turn around and begin running. However Jirachi stands their and floats in the air, wth arms folded.

Zhen turns around and looks back. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"I demand to be carry."

"But you can levitate… "

"I'm tired and a legendary Pokémon. I demand to be treated with respect."

"Oh my god." Zhen sighs. Zhen runs over towards the legendary Pokémon and grabs it begins running.

"Yay!" Jirachi cheered.

Above and Beyond along with Charmeleon and Volcarona walk down the road and see that no one was there.

"I don't it." Above said.

"Don't worry Above, we'll find Jirachi. Jirachi has to be around here somewhere."

"Char."

"Corona."

* * *

The group of five stop running as they reach an open grass field, somewhere in the middle of the forest area where they're at. The five teenagers including Wynaut where all breathing heavy.

"Are you okay, Wynaut?" Maddie asked as she looked at her Cyan colorized friend who was resting upon her right shoulder, by standing up.

"Naut, naut." It said breathing heavy.

"Never again will I run so much…" chip said.

"Come on, quite being wusses, we all needed that work out." Cass said.

"Easy for you to say." Chip replied.

"I agree with muscle bound over there." Jirachi agreed. "I don't see why all of you are tired."

"Because I'm carrying you and you can float. Also we had to run on our legs."

"Excuses, excuses." Jirachi said. "You're so full of them." Jirachi's stomach growls.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Zhen noticed.

Jirachi blushes. "What does that mean?"

"You don't know what hunger is?" Cato asked.

"No."

"You forgot Jirachi is only awaken for like a week every a thousand years." The girl with the blonde hair Maddie pointed out, as she stood their with the cyan colored Pokémon on her shoulder.

"Why." Wynaut said.

"I forgot. You must eat something." Zhen said.

"I'll cook us up a meal" Cato said.

* * *

Late at night, Chip, Cass, Cato, Maddie and Zhen where all eating and table which had a lot of food on it, which included, Chicken and Shrimp Fried Rice on it. In front of each other five there was a plate with rice on it; chop sticks too.

Meanwhile, the POKÉMON where all sitting on the ground with bowls of brown oellets known as Pokémon food in front of them. Every single one of the groups Pokémon where outside of their Pokéballs. It was Wynaut, Dustox, Marshtomp, Torchic, Treecko, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and Pikachu.

However Jirachi wasn't so sure, if it should eat the food that was made for it, since it has never eaten before.

Torchic turns it's head and looks over at Jirachi and blushes. "Torchic, Torchic." The fire type Pokémon said as it winked ts righ eye at the psychic type.

Jirachi was not impressed. "You're not my type."

Torchic turns white and tears start flowing from its eyes. "Torchic, Torchic."

Marshtomp and Dustox pat Torchic's back.

"Stomp, stomp." Marshtomp said, explaining that their are other girls out there.

"Dusrox, Dustox." Dustox cheers, telling the fire type that it will find love someday.

"Torchic, torchic, torchic." The Pokémon cried.

"Naut, naut." Wynaut walks over towards Jirachi and stares at it. "W)by, why."

"Oh hello." Jirachi replied.

"Naut." Wynaut walks up to Jirachi and continues staring at it, even harder then before. Not taking its eyes off of the mythical Pokémon.

Jirachi turns it's head and sees Wynaut staring at it. "Can I help you? "

Wynaut continues staring at Jirachi with a big smile on its face.

"What is it you want?" Jirachi asked.

Wynaut turns it's head and looks at food. "Wynaut." It said, telling the steel type that it should eat.

"Do you really think so?"

"Naut, naut."

Jirachi sighs. It picks up one of the pellets and looks down at it.

"Looks like someone's hungry." Zhen noticed.

Jirachi blushes. "What does that mean?"

"You don't know what hunger is?" Cato asked.

"No."

"You forgot Jirachi is only awaken for like a week every a thousand years." The girl with the blonde hair Maddie pointed out, as she stood their with the cyan colored Pokémon on her shoulder.

"Why." Wynaut said.

"I forgot. You must eat something." Zhen said.

"I'll cook us up a meal" Cato said.

* * *

Late at night, Chip, Cass, Cato, Maddie and Zhen where all eating and table which had a lot of food on it, which included, Chicken and Shrimp Fried Rice on it. In front of each other five there was a plate with rice on it; chop sticks too.

Meanwhile, the POKÉMON where all sitting on the ground with bowls of brown oellets known as Pokémon food in front of them. Every single one of the groups Pokémon where outside of their Pokéballs. It was Wynaut, Dustox, Marshtomp, Torchic, Treecko, Bulbasaur, Vulpix and Pikachu.

However Jirachi wasn't so sure, if it should eat the food that was made for it, since it has never eaten before.

Torchic turns it's head and looks over at Jirachi and blushes. "Torchic, Torchic." The fire type Pokémon said as it winked ts righ eye at the psychic type.

Jirachi was not impressed. "You're not my type."

Torchic turns white and tears start flowing from its eyes. "Torchic, Torchic."

Marshtomp and Dustox pat Torchic's back.

"Stomp, stomp." Marshtomp said, explaining that their are other girls out there.

"Dustox, Dustox." Dustox cheers, telling the fire type that it will find love someday.

"Torchic, torchic, torchic." The Pokémon cried.

"Naut, naut." Wynaut walks over towards Jirachi and stares at it. "W)by, why."

"Oh hello." Jirachi replied.

"Naut." Wynaut walks up to Jirachi and continues staring at it, even harder then before. Not taking its eyes off of the mythical Pokémon.

Jirachi turns it's head and sees Wynaut staring at it. "Can I help you? "

Wynaut continues staring at Jirachi with a big smile on its face.

"What is it you want?" Jirachi asked.

Wynaut turns it's head and looks at food. "Wynaut." It said, telling the steel type that it should eat.

"Do you really think so?"

"Naut, naut."

Jirachi sighs. It picks up one of the pellets and looks down at it.

"Why, Why." Wynaut encouraged; telling her to go ahead.

"If you say so." Jirachi opens its mouth and throws the pellet into its mouth and begins chewing. The psychic type enjoyed the taste of the food and smiled. "This is delicious "

"Wynaut." The cyan colored Pokémon smiled.

"I must have more." Jirachi begins eating more.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I used a recipe that has ingredients in which steel Pokémon like." Cato explained.

Jirachi however was confused by the comment made by the boy. "Like it should be." Jirachi said. "Humans should do all the work while Pokémon lay around."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Chip, Maddie, Cass and Cato both shouted.

"Now, now remember...Jirachi hasn't been in our modern world long." Cass explained. "Don't get angry at Jirachi, now Jirachi times have changed. humans and pokemon do just about the same things."

"Really? That means that I can do the same things a human can do?" Jirachi asked as it floats up.

"Yes." Cass explained. "Humans and Pokémon live in harmony with one another."

"That's totally awesome." Jirachi cheers.

"Hey, Jirachi are you a boy or a girl?" Chip asked.

"I'm genderless by prefer to be called y female pronouns."

"Hey, maybe we should call Professor Birch and explain to him everything that is going on." Cass suggested.

"That's a great idea." Maddie said. Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her telephone and begins calling Professor Birch.

Professor Birch picks up on the video screen. "Hello?"

"Hey, Professor we found something shocking." Maddie said with excitement.

"What is it?" Birch asked.

Jirachi flies in front of Maddie. "Me" she said.

Professor Birch bursts with excitement as his eyes turn into stars. "No freaking way? A Jirachi!"

"Yes it's me. Did you kidnap him and out him in your screen?" Jirachi asked.

"No. He's appearing in video, Jirachi." Maddie explained.

"What's that?"

"I'll explain to you later."

"No way and Jirachi can talk! I must do research. I was actually heading to the Wish Cave to do some research their. Perfect timing indeed." Professor explained.

"Maybe we can meet up at Wish Cave."

"That would be excellent Maddie."

"Hey what about my Contest?" Cato asked. "Me and Marshtomp have been training hard."

"Marshtomp, Marshtomp." Marshtomp nagged.

Maddie looks at the map and sees where the direction to where Wish Cave is from where their at.

"We'll be at Wish Cave before we'll be in Karate City." The girl revealed.

Cato sighs. "Bummer."

"Adios Professor." She said.

"Bye Maddie." The professor waved goodbye and hung up.

* * *

Later that night; at around midnight, the group of five were getting really tired and sleepy. Maddie, Cass and Jirachi along with Wynaut where sleeping in one tent and the boys were sleeping in another.

Maddie, Jirachi and Cass were sitting in a circle; as Maddie's Wynaut was sleeping right next to the girl. Maddie and Zhen had curlers in their head and Zhen was painting Maddie's nails.

"I want the details " Jirachi explained.

"On what?" Maddie asked.

"Who likes who?"

Maddie and Zhen look at each other and blush.

"What do you mean?" Maddie asked.

"There's three guys and two girls. There has to be some romance going on here." Jirachi assumed.

"No...no romance." Zhen said.

"But Chip is you're boyfriend…"

"Oh, Maddie….I forgot about that…"

"Eww, you're dating Chip?" The steel type said in disgust.

"What wrong with Chip?"

"You should be with Cass." Jirachi said.

Zhen blushes. "Me and Cass are jus friends…"

"Keep telling yourself. The more you tell yourself that, the more you believe it." Jirachi said.

"Shut up!" Maddie blushed.

Maddie's eyes turn into hearts. "Drama! I love it!" Maddie said.

* * *

Maddie was asleep in her sleeping bag, while Jirachi was looking up at the tent's ceiling thinking about her life and everything that was going on so far. Jirachi gets up and floats. She leaves the tent.

"Huh, Jirachi?" Zhen asked, as she was lying in her tent. She gets up and follows Jirachi.

Jirachi was looking up at the moon, while sitting on a rock. Recapping everything in her life from dreams to all the people who had made wishes. She began wondering what exactly did she want.

Zhen gets out of the tent and rubs her eyes. "Jirachi is everything okay? "

"Yeah...everything fine." Jirachi lied, everything wasn't.

Zhen sits down next to her "You know people use to tell me all the time that I was a horrible artist. "

"They did?"

"Yeah." Zhen recapped. "But I didn't believe. I loved to draw. Drawing relieves me of stress. It's been there for during, the good times, the bad times, the rough times and the sad times."

Jirachi was amazed by what she was hearing from Cass and felt motivated her.

"Did you give up art?" Jirachi asked.

"No. Are you crazy?" Zhen said. "Jo I kept practicing,and improved my drawing skills. I've won awards, competed in competitions, lost competitions. I never gave up. Everyone has hopes and dreams and you have them too?"

"Well...you're corny." Jirachi smudged.

"Wow there goes more sarcasm." Zhen noticed.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"It's your defense mechanism. You're kidding the fact that you want to live life. I can tell that you are tired of people using you. You want to be free and explore the world."

Jirachi was shocked that everything that she was true about her. "How could you tell?"

"I'm an artist. I look at everything like portrait and analyze it."

"Well you're right. All people do is either make wishes or try capture me. I never get to live life. Im shocked that y'all haven't tried to make a wish yet."

"Why would we? We're not selfish. We all archive our goals, nothave them be wished. Achieving something and working hard is better then just having it handed too you." She ranted on.

"I guess youre right…" Jirachi said. "You're not so bad after all Zhen."

The two girls laugh.

* * *

"We should go to bed, we have to get up bright and early in the morning." Zhen yawns. "Traveling ahoy."

Above and Beyond walk through the forest at night, looking fot Jirachi, but they haven't seen Jirachi at all.

"We have to tell the boss." Above said.

"Fine...since we haven't found Jirachi." Beyond said.

* * *

The sun was shinning brightly, Cass, Zhen, Chip, Maddie (with Wynaut on her right shoulder) and Cato where all walking down the road as Jirachi was behind them levitating.

Zhen turns around. "So Jirachi what are you going to do?"

"Huh?"

"Those Team Magma people are after you. So why don't we help you by protecting you and traveling with us to your home at Wish Cave." Zhen Zhen.

"You should totally travel with us." Cass said.

"It would be fun." Cato said.

"Join on." Maddie smiled.

"Wynaut, Wynaut."

"Well then, I guess will." Jirachi flies over towards Zhen. "Carry me?"

"Wynaut?" Zhen winked. Zhen grabs Jirachi.

"Yay!" Jirachi said.

"You're such a spoiled brat."

"I know I am, but what are you?"

They all laugh and they begin walking.

* * *

Above and Beyond walk into the room where Maxie, Tabitha and Courtney were at. The two grunts had disappointed looks on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Tabitha asked.

"Now, no. Let them explain." Maxie said.

"You see Jirachi escape sir, Maxie." Above said.

"And we'd try getting it back, but it ran away and we haven't seen it since." Beyond explained.

"You fools, we already know about it." Tabitha said.

"You do?" They both asked.

"Yeah we already have a tracking device on it." Courtney said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Above asked.

"Why didn't you tell us Jirachi escaped?"

Above blushes. "Oh right."

* * *

"Dont worry about it. I have the situation already figured out." Maxie smiles.

A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews for the previous chapter. Zack did tell Dakota off in a deleted scene. Whoever the situation will come up in a later chapter.

 **Next Chapter: Wynaut Gets Lost!**


	16. Wynaut Gets Lost!

**Chapter 16: Wynaut Gets Lost!**

Inside the girls tent, Zhen and Maddie were sleeping peacefully; alongside, Vulpix, Jirachi and Wynaut. Wynaut was sleeping in the same sleeping bag as Maddie and Vulpix and Jirachi were sleeping in the same sleeping bag as Zhen.

Wynaut wakes up and begins walking, even out the tent and walks away.

* * *

Bulbasaur walks over towards the river nearby and sticks it's tongue into the clean crystal blue river which was flowing nearby.

Bulbasaur sighs in relief, memorized by the delightful good taste of the water.

Vulpix walks out of the tent. Vulpix stretches and yaws. Vulpix sees Bulbasaur and it's blushes. Vulpix walks over towards her crush, but first, it brings up its right paw up to its mouth and licks it and slides it's hair back, trying to fix it and look good for Bulbasaur.

Vulpix yawns and walks over towards Bulbasaur. "Vul, vul." She greeted Bulbasaur. Vulpix winks, trying to impress the grass type.

"Saur." The grass type shrugs it's shoulders, and looks down at the water. Bulbasaur jumps up and begins running around in circles. "Bulbasaur, Bulba, Bulba, Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur explained, letting her know that it had a rush of energy..

"Vulpix!" Vulpix wanted Bulbasaur to wait. Vulpix runs over towards Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur stops running and turns around. "Bulba?' The grass type asked wondering why the fire type wanted her to stop.

Vulpix looks at the boy with hope. She wanted to spend the day with Bulbasaur, and just walk and talk together. "Vulpix, vul?" she asked, asking if she wanted to hang out today.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type rejected. "Bulbasaur, Bulba." The grass type replied saying that it wanted to spend the day running and eating leafs.

"Pix." A heartbroken Vuloux turns white and faints.

"Bulbasaur?" He asked wondering if she was okay.

Vulpux gets up and turns back to its normal color. "Pix, pix."

"Bulbasaur, Bulba."

"Pix." Vulpix greeted goodbye and turns around begins walking back to the tent her trainer was sleeping at, wanting her trainer to brush her so she can look good and also see how she was doing. "Pix, pic." Vulpix walks back into the tent. Vulpix noticed that Wynaut is missing.

"Vulpix!" The fire type screams.

The screaming from Vulpix, causes a flock of Tailow to fly out of a tree. "Tailor, tailow." The birds chirped.

"Bulbasaur?" The grass type asked wondering about the fire type and runs into the tent.

Treecko who was high above in a tree nearby opens up its right eye, wondering what was going on. "Treecko!" Treecko then shrugs, not caring at all and closes it's eye.

Marshtomp wakes up from inside of Cass, Cato and Chip's tent where it was sleeping. "Stomp, stomp?" Marshstomp asked wondering what was going on. Marshtomp gets up and leaves the tent.

Dustox and Torchic also both wake up, the two Pokémon where sleeping over by bushes nearby.

"Dustox?" It asked wondering what was going on.

"Torchic?" Torchic, who had black sunglasses on its head asked, but it was way too tired to actually care what was going o and goes back to sleep.

This angered Dustox.

"Dustox, Dustox!" The poison type scaled wanting the fire type to wake up, and come with it too see what was going on.

Torchic rolls it's eyed and sighs. "Chic." The fire type agreed to go with Dustox and the two begin walking.

* * *

Wynaut walks down the road, in-between a city like stack of tall pine trees. Wynaut had a very big smile on its face, as it slipped down the road with glee.

Two Shroomish where walking with their eyes closed, down the road.

"Shroomish."

"Shroom."

Wynaut walks in front of them and smiles and opens up their eyes.

"Shroom." The grass type greeted.

Wynaut didn't say anything. Wynaut just stared.

"Shroomish, shroom?" The grass type asked it's friend wondering what was going on.

"Shroom?" The other one didn't know.

Wynaut gets closer up in their faces and stares at them.

The two Shroomish stood their confused.

"Wynaut" Wynaut runs with a huge smile on its face.

"Shroom? Shroom?" They both asked.

* * *

Marshtomp, Bulbasaur, Torchic & Dustox all gathered together in front of Vulpix, while Treecko was resting in the with its eyes closed and hands up against it's head.

"Vulpix Vulpix, Vulpix." She explained letting them know that Wynaut was lost.

The other Pokémon gasped, in shock.

"Marsh, Marsh." Marshtomp said, saying that it's not like Wynaut to run off life that.

"Dus, dus." Dustox thought that maybe something had happened to it.

"Torchic, Torchic." Torchic suggested that maybe they should look for it.

"Vul." Vulpix thought it was a great idea. Vulpix looked at Dustox, and she came up with a great idea on how to look for the psychic type Pokémon. "Vul, vul."

Vulpix suggested that Dustox could fly to look for Wynaut.

Dustox begins worrying. It knew it couldn't fly. "Tox, tox, Dustox." Dustox defend itself, by saying it can't fly.

Marshtomp balled up its right fist and glares at Dustox with anger. "Marsh, Marsh. Stomp, stomp." It said, letting Dustox know that it was acting like a wimp.

"Tox, tox."

"Marshtomp!"

Marshtomp grabs Dustox and spins around and throws it up. "Stomp, stomp."

"Dustox, Dustox." The flying type said wanting someone to help it, as it struggled to flap its wings up in the air.

Vulpix turns around and glares at Marshtomp. "Vul, vul." She nagged, at him, telling him that what he did was dangerous.

"Stomp." Marshtomp replied, letting her know that he was just trying to help.

Dustox falls onto the ground. "Tox, tox."

"Vulpix, vulpix?"

"Tox, tox."

"Torchic, Torchic, Torchic?" Torchic suggested that maybe they should go and look around in the forest.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur thought that if was a great idea.

Vulpix's face turns into a huge smile. Vulpix loved exploring and was eager to do it. "Pix!"

"Vul, vul, vulpix!"

"Marsh!"

"Torchic!"

"Bulba!"

"Tox!"

Vulpix turns around and looks at Treecko,she wondered if the grass type Pokémon would like to come along and help them. "Vulpix?"

"Treecko, Treecko." Treecko replied; saying that it would just be a waste your of time.

"Vulpix vul." Vulpix mumbled. Vulpix turns and looks at the group.

"Marsh!"

"Chic!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Dus!"

They all cheered.

* * *

Wynaut walk down the road with a big smile on its face. Wynaut sees three Combusken all holding a apples.

Wynaut walks up to them. "Wy."

"Busken. Busken." One of them greeted.

Wynaut stares at them.

"Busken?" One of them asked, curious as to what Wynaut was doing.

Wynaut stares harder.

The three Combusken sweatdrops, feeling weirded out.

Wynaut runs away. "Why, Wynaut."

Rhubarb was sleeping on a pink blanket and next to him was his Turtwig, who was laying down.

Wynaut walks up them, turns around and stares at Turtwig. "Why, naut?"

"Turtwig, twig." Turtwig cried.

"Wynaut, Wynaut." Wynaut stares at Turtwig.

Turtwig stares at Wynaut. "Twig?" Turtwig asked Wynaut how could it see.

"Wy, Wy." Wynaut replies by saying, it didn't know.

Turtwig jumps up and bites Wynaut on the head.

"Wynaut, Wynaut." Wynaut tries to shake Turtwig off of it. Wynaut throws Turtwig into the trees.

"Twig." Turtwig hits the tree and a Slacking comes from behind the tree.

"King!" The normal type pokemon said. Slacking was angry that Wynaut has disturbed its slumber.

Slacking walks up to Wynaut and glares at it. "Slacking, slack."

Wynaut stares at Slacking.

"Slack, slack slack."

Wynaut stares harder.

"Slacking, slacking."

Wynaut stares at the normal type even more.

"King, King!" The normal type was getting frustrated. All it wanted to know was why did Wynaut disturb its slumber.

"Wynaut, why?"

Slacking roars. It decides to take action into its own hands.

Wynaut begins running.

Slacking follows Wynaut.

Wynaut jumps into the bushes nearby, and Slacking continues running, not seeing Wynaut.

Wynaut pops out the bushes. "Wynaut."

* * *

The group, Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Torchic, Marshtomp and Dustox continue walking down the road. They see two Shroomish and three Combusken.

"Vul, Vul?" Vulpix asked as it ran up towards them, asking if it saw a Wynaut.

"Shroom. Shroom." One of the Shroomish revealed that it did see a Wynaut.

"Combusken, busken." Combusken revealed that it also saw a Wynaut.

Vulpix and the rest of the other Pokémon smile.

"Vulpix, vul?"

"Combusken." Combusken points the way Wynaut went.

"Vul, vul." Vulpix thanked, as she along with the rest of her friends begin running, so they could find their friend Wynaut.

* * *

Wynaut walks back to the group's campsite. "Wynaut." Wynaut liked the day that it had. It sits down on the ground with a smile and stares.

* * *

Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Dustox, Torchic and Marshtomp continue walking, as the early morning sun shined bright.

"Slacking, slack." The normal type Pokémon charges towards the group of Pokémon, aggressively.

"Vulpix, vul." Vulpix ordered the POKÉMON to back up.

"Slacking." It's right arm turns white and charges towards the group.

"Pix." Vulpix leaps into the air and opens out its mouth. Vulpix releases a straight line of fire towards Slacking.

"King." Slacking punches the flames,and then punches Vulpix, sending her flying back. "Pix."

Marshtomp, Torchic, Dustox and Bulbasaur where all angry at the normal type for attacking their friend.

Bulbasaur runs over towards Vulpix. He wanted to see if she was okay. "Bula?" Bulbasaur asked wondering if she was okay.

"Pix, pix."

Bulbasaur's body glows green. Bulbasaur hugs Vulpix and Vulpix's body also becomes green. Bulbasaur was using one of its attacks to heal up Vulpix.

The green light disappear and Bulbasaur let's go of Vulpix.

"Bulbasaur."

Vulpix was feeling refreshed and gets up. "Vulpix." The fire type thanked her.

"Bulbasaur." He blushed.

"Torchic, Torchic." Torchic steps in front of Slacking and glares at it. Torchic wanted to stand up for its friends.

Slacking glares even harder at Torchic.

Torchic sweatdrops, realizing that it would lose in a battle against it. Torchic runs behind Marshtomp. "Chic, chic."

"Marshtomp." Marshtomp wasn't going to sit behind and let it's friends get attacked like this. Marshtomp puts its hands close together a light brown ball of mud forms in-between it. "Stomp."

Marshtomp throws the ball at Slacking.

"King." Slacking grabs the ball of mud and crushes it, the mud dissolving into its hands. "King."

Slacking beats on its chest.

Green flames charge towards Slacking and burns the normal type. Slacking falls on the ground, in pain from the from the Dragonbreath attack.

"Treecko." Treecko was high in the air and everyone turns around and looks at it.

Everyone smiles with glee.

"Treecko!" Treecko opens up its mouth and it's mouth turns green. Treecko let's out a bunch of seeds that fly towards Slacking and hits it.

"King!" Slacking flies into the air and blasts off. "Slacking!"

Treecko lands on the ground and folds its arms. "Treecko."

Vulpix, Marshtomp, Bulbasaur, Torchic and Dustox all smile and up to Treecko and hug it.

"Marsh, Marshtomp."

"Chic."

"Tox."

"Saur."

"Vul."

They all thanked.

Treecko closes it's eyes and shrugs it's shoulders. "Co, co."

* * *

Marshtomp, Torchic, Treecko, Vulpix, Bulbasaur and Dustox where all feeling pretty down about the fact they didn't find Wynaut as they walk back to the campsite.

As the look up, Wynaut walks in front of them and stares at them; hard. "Wynaut."

The POKÉMON glare at Wynaut, for the fact that they spend all morning looking for it, to only have been at the campsite the whole time.

"Pix, pix, pix!" Vulpix nagged.

"Marshtomp!" The Pokémon yelled, telling vulpix to stop. Marshtomp, alright mad at Wynaut, was just glad to see the cyan colored Pokémon safe. And that was all that mattered to it. "Stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp, stomp." The Pokémon ranted about being glad Wynaut was alright.

"Saur." Bulbasaur agreed.

All the other pokemon smiled. They were all happy to see that Wynaut was all right. They all walk up to Wynaut and hug it.

They break the hug and Wynaut smiles. Wynaut looks at a tree.

"Naut?" Wynaut begins freaking out. Wynaut runs away and begins spinning In circles. Wynaut the sits down and stares at the group. "Wynaut wy."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter.I really appreciate it.


	17. Friendship FIght and the Heart Swap!

**Chapter 17: The Friendship Fight and the Heart Swapping Manaphy!**

Maddie, Cass, Cato, Chip and Zhen all walk down the dirt road on their way to Wish Cave, to bring Jirachi back home. The female pokemon was resting peacefully inside Zhen's arms sound asleep.

"It's so cool that we're traveling with a legendary pokemon." Chip said. "Especially one who can talk."

"Especially one that can make wishes." Cass said.

Maddie rolls her eyes. She didn't like the boy's attitude. "Of course you'd say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cass said.

"Only a meathead muscle head jock would say something like that." Maddie said. "He doesn't know anything, right Wynaut?" She asked as she looked over to the cyan colored pokemon who was on her right shoulder.

"Wynaut, wy." The psychic type cried.

"Asking Wynaut isn't going to solve the problem; Maddie. That's the thing about you girls, always acting like you know everything." Cass replied.

"What was that?" Maddie asked. The girl was furious that the boy just said something to her. She wasn't about to just let the comment that the boy said just go away. She was about to say something back to the boy. Her blonde hair moved a little.

"I said, that girls like you think they know everything." Cass replied.

"No you didn't. You said all girls."

Cato, Chip and Zhen stood there all three of them sweat dropping, The three teenagers were all a tad bit uncomfortable to the argument that was going on.

"Should we do something about it?" Zhen asked as she looked at the boy.

"Yeah we should." Cato said.

Maddie and Cass turn around and both glare at each-other.

Zhen steps in the middle of them. "Why don't the two of you just calm down."

"No I won't calm down!" The two both shouted.

"Does this normally happen between the two of them?" Chip asked. He just recently started traveling with the other four, so he had no idea what was going on between the two arguing teenagers. Asking the socially awkward Cato.

"Nope. This is the first time."

"Go figure." An impressed chip replied.

Cato walks up to them. "Why don't we eat some snacks, I baked some freshly made Pocky." Cato announced.

"I love Pocky. But Cato, can you please not give the muscle head meathead over there some. He's been getting on my nerves all day." Maddie said.

"Cato, can you refuse to give some snacks to the blonde headed girl, who thinks she knows everything."

"No one asked you. This is an A/B conversation. C you're way out of it." Maddie chuckles.

"Naut." Wynaut agreed.

Zhen's face turns red. She getting really angry and very tired of hearing the two teenagers argue so much. "Can the two of you just shut up?" The girl yelled. "The three of us are tired of you two arguing. Now be quiet and let it go."

"Okay…" Maddie said. "I'll stop arguing with him."

"Relax. Princess."

Zhen blushes. She liked it when the boy, Cass called him princess. "Aww shucks."

Maddie looks at Zhen and grins at her. She didn't like the boy calling him princess. Chip did the same thing too. He didn't like his girlfriend being called princess by another guy.

* * *

Zhen, Cass, Cato, Maddie, Chip, Wynaut and Jirachi were all sitting on a log, each one of them eating a poky, that was made by Cato, who knew how to bake. The sun shined brightly above them as they we're resting, by sitting on the log that was laying on an open grassfield.

"These are quite delicious. Cato-sun." Jirachi said.

Cato blushes. "Aww, thanks."

"Yeah, Cato these are great. Don't you think they're great Wynaut?" Maddie asked as she turned around and looks at her pokemon.

"Wy, wy."

"You have to give me the recipe." Cass asked.

"Why so you can burn up everything like that one time we let you cook." Maddie laughs and so does Wynaut. "Wynaut, wynaut." The psychic type chuckled.

Cass balls up his fist.

"You know what Maddie shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The girl shouts.

"Ugh, here we go again." Zhen rolls her eyes.

"I'm tired of this." Cass said.

"SHUT UP! MADDIE!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP CASS!"

"I DON'T HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU SPEAK!"

"SO THEN WHY DO YOU KEEP TALKING?" Maddie asked Cass.

"Because I have the right to speak! I am a human."

"I'm a human too. You need to learn how to talk to girls."

"What's that supposed to mean? Girls are no different than any other human being. We're all the same. All people can be talked to however someone wants to talk to them." Cass replied.

Maddie and Cass glare at each-other.

Manaphy pops out of the lake nearby and sees the boy and girl fighting. The red thing on Manaphy's stomach glows red and so do Cass and Maddie.

Everyone was shocked to see what was going on, and they all had their eyes widen and mouths wide open.

Cass and Maddie's hearts swap with eachother, and the red light disappears. Manaphy dives back into the ocean.

"What was that?" Cato asked.

"I don't know…" Maddie said. But, instead of talking like Maddie normally talked like. Maddie was talking like Cass.

"Hey, you stole my voice!" Cass said. Cass was now talking like Maddie.

Manaphy's heart swap, switched the two traveling companions bodies.

"Huh? What's going on?" Zhen asked.

"I have no idea…." Cato asked in shock.

Chip began thinking. "There's only one Pokemon in the world that has the ability to have two living things swap bodies, and that's Manaphy."

"What are you saying Chip?" Zhen asked.

"You see, Manaphy has this signature attack called Heart Swap, which switches two people's bodies when used outside of battle." The boy explained.

"So you're saying that a Manaphy caused this?" Zhen asked.

"Yes."

"We have to find Manaphy." Maddie said. "I don't like being a girl…." She said. Maddie looks down and noticed something. "Especially since I'm 13 years old, so I'm not fully developed yet and I'm not allowed to play with my very own…"

"Don't even finish what you're about to say." Cass said as he realized what Maddie was talking about.

"Whatever, I wish I swapped with Zhen instead since she's developed." Maddie said.

Zhen blushes. "Aww he wants to swap bodies with me."

"What was that?" Chip noticed.

"Nothing."

"You're such a pig." Cass said.

"Hey, but at least the ladies loves me." Maddie flexes her arms, but she realizes that she doesn't have muscles like she does in her original body. "Gosh, darn it, I have no muscles. I'm weak."

"Hey, I'm not weak." Maddie said.

"Yes, you are."

"Can you two stop it?" Zhen was tired of the arguing between the two. Zhen reaches into her pocket and pulls out a pair of handcuffs. She puts the handcuffs on the two trainers, which cuffed them together.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked. "You know how cliché of a plot this is?"

"I know it is, but I don't care. I won't uncuff the two of you until you learn how to work together and appreciate each other."

"But-but-but." Cass replied.

"NO, ANDS, IFS OR BUTS ABOUT IT."

"She said but." Jirachi laughed.

"Wynaut, wynaut." The psychic type pokemon laughed.

"Ugh fine." Cass and Maddie both said.

"But don't talk to me." Cass said.

Maddie smells Cass' breathe. "Fine, I don't want to talk to you. You're breathe stinks."

Cass smells his breath. "Hey! You're insulting yourself. This is your body after all muscle head."

"Shut up, I'm tired of your nagging."

"SHUT UP!" Cato yelled. "Gosh, quit arguing with each other and let's go find Manaphy." The boy was still tired of the constant bickering between the two teenagers.

"Yes, Cato sir."

"Now, everyone; let's split up and try to look for Manaphy." Cato said. "Me, Zhen, Chip, Jirachi and Wynaut will try to see if Manaphy is on that side of the forest, you two will be alone and try to look for Manaphy on the other side of the forest. Got is?"

"Yes." Everyone who can speak English said.

"Wynaut." The psychic type agreed.

"Okay, we'll meet back here later. Now let's do this thing." Cato said.

* * *

Maddie and Cass (who were handcuffed together) where alone, walking down the road of the forest they're walking in. They had been silent for a long time, since they split up. They're looking for Manaphy, the legendary pokemon who was responsible for them swapping bodies.

"Manaphy, come out, come out wherever you are." The girl called out as she turned her head to the right and looked up at the trees. In the trees where Shroomish, Wurmple and Ledyba's, who were all minding their own business.

"Maybe we should be saying that about Cato." Cass chuckled.

Maddie chuckles too. "That was actually pretty funny, meathead."

"I know."

"Maybe you're all not just dumbness and muscles after all."

"You shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"Everyone judges anyway." Maddie says as she folds her arms together.

Maddie and Cass look at each other and the two teenagers smile.

"Hey, look; I'm sorry about everything." Cass apologized. "I was a real jerk, to you."

"No, no." Maddie responded. "I was the one who was a jerk too you and I should be apologizing." She replied.

"We we're both jerks." Cass said.

"Yeah we were."

Maddie and Cass both laugh. An apple falls on Cass' head. The boy's face turns red. "Did you throw an apple at me?" Cass asked.

"No…" The girl said appalled by the boy's response. "I would never do that-"

"To thank that I forgave you. You're nothing but a blonde dummy."

"Hey, take that back. I am not a blonde dummy, I might not be the smartest person in the world, but I do have some smarts."

"Like what?" He asked. "Pokemon battles?"

"I can do more than just Pokemon battles!"

"All you do is talk the talk but never walk the walk!"

"SHUT UP CASS!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP MADDIE! I've had it with you and you're smart aleck attitude."

"You're the one who started this mess." Maddie said. "I'm leaving." Maddie tries running but falls on the ground, because she was handcuffed to the boy.

Cass laughs.

"That's not funny."

Maddie gets up. "We have to see if we can break these handcuffs." She said.

"Why not try using Torchic's Ember to break them."

"That's actually a really great idea, meathead."

Cass blushes. "Thanks."

Maddie grabs a pokeball from the pocket. The blonde head girls taps the center button and the pokeball becomes big. "Torchic, use Ember." The ball opens up and Torchic comes out.

"Chic." The fire type chirped. Torchic opens up his mouth and a flurry of tiny fireballs hit the handcuffs and melt them.

Cass and Maddie smile.

"Alright!" Cass said.

"Thanks Torchic, now return." Maddie points the ball towards the fire type and the fire type is returned to its ball. The ball minimizes and she puts it back in her pocket. "Now that we're free, I can finally go and look for Manaphy for myself."

"You do that."

"Whatever, Cass." As she continues to walk she falls off of the cliff, and the girl opens up her eyes and also screams in the process.

"MADDIE!" Cass cried out to his friend who was falling. Cass runs over towards the end of the cliff and jumps; so he can save his friend.

Chip, Zhen, Wynaut, Jirachi and Cato all look up, and see that both Maddie and Cass we're falling.

"Oh no!" Chip noticed. "We have to do something."

"Maddie, hold on; I got you." Cass said. Cass soars towards Maddie and he grabs the girl by wrapping his arms around her. "I got you." He said.

Maddie looks up at the boy. As he looks at her, he saw something different about him. His heart started to pump, and it wasn't from the falling. It was from holding her, in his arms. He began to have different type of feelings towards Maddie, that didn't seem like friendship feelings.

It was something else.

Cass falls onto the ground, as he held onto Maddie tightly.

"Are you two okay?" Zhen asked as she ran up to them.

"I'm fine." Maddie said. Maddie looks at Maddie. "Cass, prince, are you okay?"

"Yeah...I'm fine." The boy said as she looked into the girl's eyes and blushed.

"I'm glad you're okay." She said. "I don't know what'd I'd do if I ever lost you."

"Oh? Thanks…" He blushed even more.

Zhen did not like what was going on. The girl felt jealous, despite the fact that she did have a boyfriend, who was Chip. "You can let go of her now."

"Oh right…" Cass said. "I completely forgot, that I was carrying you."

Cass lets go of Maddie.

"Did you guys find Manaphy?" Maddie asked.

"No we didn't."

"I guess we should give up and just go back to the campsite." Chip said.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea."

* * *

As the group went back to the campsite, they did what they did before, and they all sat on the log.

Maddie, and Cass look at eachother and laugh. The two were engaged in a very hilarious conversation.

"Hey, you two seem to have gotten along." Cato noticed.

"I guess you can say we have." Cass said.

"For the better." Maddie said.

Zhen glared at them, she didn't like what was going on. "You two are getting too friendly with each other."

"That's not a bad thing." Maddie said,as she winks her right eye.

Cass blushes.

Manaphy pops it's head out. The red thing on it's chest glows red and so does Maddie and Cass.

"That light again." Cass said.

"Could this be?" Zhen asked.

Cass and Maddie's hearts swap back to their original bodies, meaning that they were back in their original bodies. The light disappears from all three ends.

Cass and Maddie both look down.

"I'm back in my body!" Maddie said.

"Me too!" Cass said.

"Congratulations." Cato greeted.

"Manaphy." The water type pokemon said.

They all look and see Manaphy.

"Thank you Manaphy for doing this." Maddie thanked.

"It was a great experience."

"Phy." Manaphy pops it's head back into the ocean.

"This is wonderful." Maddie said. Cass and Maddie hug each other. As Maddie hugged Cass she blushed. She looks at the boy. "Oh snap...I have a crush on Cass…" The girl realized that she and the boy were hugging each other.

Cass and Maddie separate and look into eachothers eyes.

* * *

A/N: Episode Jirachi will no longer be an eight chapter miniseries. It will now be a longer series. That way, the story can be expended upon more. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last actual chapter of the story. Apologies, for taking a whole 2 weeks of not uploading an actual chapter. I was planning out the story, and adding things, now that Episode Jirachi has been expanded to be longer.

So, Maddie has gained a crush Cass? I smell drama in the air.

Next time on Episode Jirachi - Meowth vs. Treecko! Maddie vs. Dakota, Round Two!


	18. Round Two: Maddie vs Dakota!

**Chapter 18: Meowth vs. Treecko! Maddie vs. Dakota, Round Two!**

Maddie and Zack stood on opposite ends of each other, standing on a battlefield. Chip, Cass, Cato & Zhen (who was holding Jirachi in her hands) were standing on the sidelines watching the battle. Standing next to Maddie was her Wynaut, and in front of the girl was her Torchic. Meanwhile, in front of Zack was Marill.

The sun was shining brightly above them, as the battle was taking place, with no clouds in the air and the blue being blue.

"Torchic, use Flame Charge." Maddie ordered.

"Chic." The fire type chirped. The fire type stomps its claws and runs over towards the fire type, its body becoming surrounded in fire. Torchic charges towards the water type pokemon.

"Marill, dodge it by using Aqua Jet."

"Marill!" The water type Pokémon's body becomes surrounded in water.

"Torchic, counter it."

"Torchic." Torchic runs and tackles Marill.

"Marill." The water type pokemon said in pain. Marill flies back and the water surrounding its body disappears. Marill hits the ground and the water type's eyes turn into xs. "Marill, Marill."

"Marill is unable to battle, victory goes to Maddie and Torchic." Chip said.

"Alright, great job; Torchic."

"Chic."

"You did a great job, Marill, now return."

Marill is recalled into its pokeball.

Torchic is recalled into its pokeball.

"Wynaut, how would you like to battle?" Maddie asked as she turned her head and looks over towards the psychic type pokemon.

"Wynaut." Wynaut steps onto the battlefield.

"Wynaut huh? I guess, I'm going to be playing with a new toy two." Zack grabs his pokeball and throws it into the air. A Numel appears on the battlefield.

"Num, num." The fire/ground type said.

"A Numel?" Zhen asked.

"That must be one of Zack's new pokemon." Cass replied.

"Uh...how is Maddie going to battle? Wynaut can only use one physical move." Cato asked, noticing that the Wynaut line was a defensive pokemon and not a battling one.

"Don't worry about it, Cato. I'm sure Maddie has a plan." Cass said. "You go girl."

"Thanks…" Maddie blushed, as her crush complimented her.

"Numel, use Tackle."

"Numel." The fire type roared. Numel runs towards Wynaut and tackles it. However, no damage was done to Wynaut.

Zack was shocked to see this happening. "What happened? That tackle attack should've destroyed it."

"As you can see, Wynaut has amazing defense."

"Wynaut, Wynaut."

"Now Wynaut use Counter."

"Wynaut." Wynaut's body turns white, and the bright pokemon tackles the camel pokemon, sending it flying back. Numel's eyes turn into swirls, making the pokemon unable to battle.

"Num, num."

"Numel, is unable to battle, victory goes to Wynaut."

"We did it!" The blonde hair girl runs onto the battlefield and hugs the light blue colored pokemon.

"Wynaut, Wynaut."

"You did amazing."

"Why, why."

Zack grabs Numel pokeball and points it towards the fire type pokemon. "You did a great job, now return." Numel returns into its ball and Zack puts the pokeball up. Zack grabs his last pokeball, which was Poochyena.

"Come on out." He tossed the pokeball and Poochyena comes out. "Pooch, pooch." The dark type roared.

Maddie puts Wynaut down. "Treecko, it's your turn to battle." The blonde hair girl grabs Treecko's pokeball and she tosses it into the air.

Treecko is released.

"Tree, treecko."

Dakota walks down the road. She turns her head and sees the battle going on between, Zach and Maddie. She stopped and watched the battle.

"Poochyena, use Shadow Ball."

"Pooch, pooch." The dark type barks, as a ball of purple enjoy forms in front of its mouth.

"Counter it with Energy Ball."

"Ko."

Treecko brings its arms close together and a green ball of energy forms in between the ball. Treecko throws the ball at Poochyena and the two balls collide. The collusion of the two attacks cause a dust cloud, causing the balls to evaporate. "Treecko."

"Poochyena."

"Treecko, use Dragon Breath."

"Reecko."

Treecko unleashes a single stream of green flames. Those green flames come towards the dark type pokemon and burn it. Poochyena falls onto the ground, and its turn into xs. "Poochyena." The unconscious pokemon said.

"With Poochyena unable to battle, that means that the winner of the battle is Maddie."

"Yes!" Maddie said.

"Treecko." The grass type shrugs its shoulders.

"Great job Treecko."

"Treecko, Treecko." The grass type shrugs its shoulders.

Maddie grabs Treecko's pokeball and the grass type pokemon is recalled into its pokeball.

"Return Poochyena." Zack said. The boy grabs Poochyena's pokeball and the pokemon returns.

"That was a great battle." He said as he put the pokeball away.

"Yes it was."

"I need to get going now. Goodbye." Zach said as he walks away.

"Goodbye, Zach. Maybe next time, we can have a more awesome battle." Maddie said.

"Will do."

Dakota enjoyed the battle. The girl enjoyed the battle so much, that she wanted to battle Maddie herself, so she walks in front of Maddie. "Well done Maddie." She said.

Everyone was shocked to see Dakota appear Infront of them.

"Dakota, you watched my battle?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, and I want to have a battle with you!"

"Okay." Maddie shrugged. "What are the rules?" The girl asked.

"How about a one-on-one." Dakota replied.

"Sure, I'm fine with that." Maddie said.

The two girls glare at Eachother. As they stood on opposite sides of the battlefield. Treecko and Meowth both glare at each other also just like their trainers. The two girls had already called their pokemon out, as the two of them we're ready to go.

"Treecko, let's do this." Maddie said as she balls up her first.

"Tro." Treecko turns to its trainers and balls up its fist. He walks in front of his Pokémon trainer.

Dakota looks at Treecko and smirks.

"Co! Co." It growled.

Meowth gets on all four of its legs and crawls in front of its trainer. "Meow, meow."

"Treecko, use Bullet Seed."

"Co." Treecko hops into the air and opens up his mouth. His mouth becomes green and he lets out a barrage of seed pellets that float towards Meowth.

Dakota smirks.

"Meow." Meowth meowed. Meowth leaps into the air and enlarges claws from its paws. The claws turn white. "Meowth!"

Meowth scratches the seeds. The seeds are cut up into pieces and explode by turning into green firecrackers. "Meowth!"

Cato eyes turn into hearts. "That looked like a Pokémon Contest move." Cato said.

"She deflected the attack. " Maddie said in awe.

"This all seems familiar." Cato noticed as he watched the battle.

"What do you mean?" Zhen asked.

"I watched the first time they battled, and it seems like a repeat of that battle." Cato replied.

"Oh that explains it." Cass said. "Maddie probably wants a redo of that battle, since she lost their first battle."

Treecko lands on the ground. "Treecko." Treecko stunts. It was angry, as it had wanted to win this battle.

Meowth gets back on all four of its paws. "Meow."

"Do you give up yet?" Dakota asked as she yawns.

"I never give up!"

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co." Treecko prepares itself for Battle.

"Treecko use Bullet Seed."

Treecko opens up its mouth.

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Repeating the same thing, isn't going to help you win." Dakota said.

"Who cares?" The girl asked.

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Now, Treecko use Energy Ball."

Treecko opens up its mouth. A ball of green energy forms in front of his mouth and goes over towards Meowth.

Meowth gets up and puts his hands close together. A purple ball of energy forms in-between. Meowth throws the ball and the ball hits Treecko's attack and collides into it, causing a firework explosion of green energy.

"Meowth." The cat Pokémon agreed.

"Co."

"Meowth, use Plan C."

Meowth nods its head. "Meow."

Meowth winks its' right eye and a pink heart comes out. The pink heart floats over towards Treecko and absorbs into Treecko's body. Treecko's eyes turn into hearts. 'Co, Treecko, Co." The pokemon said at it was infatuated with the normal type pokemon.

"Now end this battle."

"Meow." Meowth enlarges claws from its paws fingers and the claws turn white. Meowth runs over towards the grass type and it scratches the grass type Pokémon.

Meowth continues to scratch the grass type Pokémon. Meowth kicks Treecko in the face and Treecko flies back.

"Treecko." Treecko eyes turn into swirls.

"Treecko no."

"Good job, Meowth, let's go." Dakota said as she turns around and walks away.

"Meowth." Meowth said as it laughs at Maddie and Treecko. Meowth turns around and follows its trainer.

Maddie gets down on her knees and grabs Treecko feeling sorry for his Pokémon.

"Co. Treecko."

"Next time we, battle Dakota, I will win!"

Dakota shrugs her shoulders.

"I have to find a way to beat her….I just have too…" Maddie thought to herself as she looked down at her pokemon.

* * *

A/N: That wraps up another chapter of Episode Jirachi. On the next chapter of Episode Jirachi, It Happens! Cass Finally Gets a Girlfriend!.


	19. Cass Finally Gets a Girlfriend!

**Chapter 19: It Happened! Cass Finally Gets a Girlfriend!**

A Caucasian girl with long black hair; walks down the road. She was wearing a long pink dress and pink flip-flops that matched the colors of the dress. In the right side of the girl's hair was a rose pedal.

The girl was desperate and she wanted to look for a boyfriend, and she wanted one now. The desperate girl continues walking

"Dustox, use Psybeam!"

"Bulbasaur, whip those seeds away."

She heard. She walked over towards the bushes in which she heard the sounds and turns her head, where she sees Maddie, Cass, Wynaut, Chip, Cato, and Zhen & Jirachi. Maddie and Cass were in the middle of a training session, where Maddie was trying to help Dustox with its flying problems and Cass wanted to help out.

The girl looked at all of them, but there was one person she noticed in particular. And that was Cass, the boy with muscles.

The girl's eyes turn into hearts, as she has fallen in love with Cass at first sight. "Ahh, I think I found my next boyfriend." The girl thought to herself, as she looked at the boy.

She walks into the bushes, so she can walk over towards the group, so she can talk to Cass, the boy she has a crush on.

"Tox, tox." Dustox slowly tries to get up.

Bulbasaur releases two green vines from its bulb. "Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur gravitates the vines towards the psychic type pokemon. "Saur, saur."

"Hi." The girl said as she walks up towards them.

Everyone turns around.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type said as it pulls back its bulbs, and turns around.

"Dustox, return." Maddie said as she grabs the bug type's pokeball and points it at it and the pokemon returns. Maddie puts the pokeball away.

Cass' eyes turn into hearts. The boy just like the girl, fell in love with her, at first sight; just like she did with him. He walked up to the girl. "Wow, you're beautiful."

"Thank you." The girl blushed.

Cass gets down on one knee. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Sure." She replied.

Everyone was shocked.

"Huh?" Cato said.

"What?" Chip asked.

"Bulbasaur?"

"Wynaut?"

"WHAT!" Zhen and Maddie said in anger. Both girls had feelings for the boy, who just asked the girl to be his girlfriend, and the two girls were jealous.

"That's the first time, that's happened." Jirachi said. "The girls usually say no to his ugly self." Jirachi laughs.

"That's not nice." Zhen said.

"Be quiet, I'm just stating my opinion on his looks." Jirachi replied. "And he's ugly."

"Cass, you may want to think about this." Maddie said, wanting to make sure that he was sure about what the boy was doing, since he just met this girl. "You just met her."

"Maddie's right." Zhen replied. "Think about this."

"I have thought about this, and I want this girl here to be my girlfriend."

"But you don't even know her name." Zhen reminded him.

"My name is Aphrodite." She revealed. "And I'm a Pokeathelte."

"You are? That's awesome." Cass said. "I enjoy working out myself." The boy said as he flexes his muscles.

"I hate her guts." Maddie thoughts to herself.

"So since I'm your girlfriend now." The girl said. "What exactly are you guys doing right now?"

"We'll we're just training. You see, Maddie's Dustox doesn't know how to fly and I was just helping them out." Aphrodite announced to the group.

Aphrodite looked at Zhen, and Maddie. She felt a little jealous that he was traveling with two girls. "Cass, dear. Why exactly do you travel with these girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those two right there. Why do you travel with them? What exactly do they mean to you?"

"Uh…" Cass thought. He hadn't really given it any thought about how much the two girls meant to him. It simply had never occurred to him.

"I guess, I never really thought about it." The boy shrugged his shoulders gently.

Zhen and Maddie both fall onto the ground. The two had feelings for the boy, and felt a little taken aback that he couldn't even think of reasons as to what they meant to him.

They get back up.

"I guess, I have nothing to worry about." The girl said as she winked her right eye. She walks up to the two. "But I will be keeping an eye out for the two of you." She said.

"I don't have to do a thing that you say!" Zhen shouted.

"But, I'm Cass' girlfriend." She said. "If I am suspicious that you two like my man, then I have the right to say something about it."

"No you don't." He said. "You can't just do whatever you want."

"You sound like you're jealous."

Zhen blushes. "I'm not jealous." Zhen lied. She was in fact jealous.

"You're jealous!" Aphrodite teased.

"No, I'm not."

"You so are, I can see it on your face."

"You don't have any proof to see that I'm jealous." The girl said as she was blushing hard.

"I can tell by the look on your face. You totally are."

The girl rolls her eyes. "I've had it with you."

"Why, because I'm right."

"No because, Cass, I don't think she's a good fit for you."

"What makes you so sure?" Cass asked, as he folded his arms.

"Because…" Zhen responded.

"I going to take a wild guess and assume that you're single." The girl assumed.

"No, as a matter of fact. Chip, over there is my boyfriend."

"This is getting messy." Cato noticed. Cato turned around and looked at Maddie. "Maddie sure has been acting weird lately when she's around Cass…I can't quite put my fingers on it." The boy thought to himself as he looked at the girl, who he had feelings for.

"Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur was confused as to what was going on.

Chip looked at Zhen. He could tell that there was indeed something going on between his girlfriend and Cass' and he has had enough of it. He had enough evidence to prove that Zhen did indeed have a crush on him, and with the way she's been acting ever since Cass got a girlfriend. It further helped with what he had a feeling of. "You know what?" The boy screams.

"What?" Zhen asked.

"You have feelings for Cass. It's obvious. And I'm tired of you treating me as an invisible piece. The only time you bring me up as you're boyfriend, is when you have a point to prove, and frankly, I've had enough. I'm done traveling with you and you're friends." Chip turns around and walks away.

"Chip, wait…"

"No, I won't wait. I'm done with you and you're friends. Goodbye Zhen." Chip walks away.

"So, much drama!" Jirachi said. "I'm loving this."

"Jirachi…" Cato said.

"What?" She asked. "This is the stuff I live for." Jirachi eyes turn into hearts. "Drama is love, drama is life. It's all drama now!"

Cato rolls his eyes.

"Chip…" Zhen said as she clinched her fists.

"I guess, you no longer have a boyfriend, now." Aphrodite said as she teased the girl, and laughs.

"Shut up!" Zhen said.

Zhen and Aphrodite turn around and glare at eachother.

"Why, don't we settle this in a pokemon battle?" Zhen suggested.

"Alright, you're on."

"I'll referee." Cass said.

"Two girls fighting over a boy, how dramatic." Maddie said as she shrugged her shoulders. "But there fighting over a boy, that I really like." Maddie thought to herself, as she was jealous also that the two girls where fighting over a boy that she liked.

"Wait, Zhen…didn't you're boyfriend, just break up with you and leave?" Cato noticed.

"Who?"

"You're boyfriend, Chip."

"My boyfriend?"

"Yeah, he just broke up with you….and he left…" Cato reminded her.

"Oh, him! Yeah, I totally forgot about him."

Cato falls onto the ground comedically. "Go figure."

Zhen, and Aphrodite stand on opposite sides of the green grassland. While, everyone watches them from the sidelines, and Cass was standing in the center of the sidelines, so he could referee; the battle.

"Vulpix. We have to win this. I choose you!"

Zhen grabs a pokeball and she taps the center of the pokeball and the pokeball becomes larger in size. Zhen then proceeds to throw the pokeball and the pokeball opens up by releasing a white light of energy.

"Vulpix, vul." The fire type pokemon said.

"A Vulpix huh? I'm going to go with Electrike." Aphrodite did the same thing as Zhen but instead of Vulpix coming out of the pokeball, Electrike did instead.

"Electrike!" The Electrike type said.

"I want to test this girl's strength and see how strong she is…" Aphrodite said.

"Battle begin!" Cass said.

"Electrike, use Wild Charge."

"Trike."

The electric type's body becomes surrounded in yellow electricity, and charges over towards the fire type.

"Vulpix, dodge it."

Vulpix leaps into the air. "Pix, pix."

Vulpix lands on the ground, successfully doing the attack.

"Electrike, use Wild Charge again."

"Trike."

"Vulpix, dodge it."

Vulpix leaps into the air. "Pix, pix."

"Now, Electrike, use Spark."

"Trike."

Electrike jumps up into the air, as its body was still surrounded in electricity.

"Vulpix, use protect."

"Pix." A blue bubble appears infront of Vulpix.

Electrike tackles the blue bubble and falls onto the ground. The electricity disappears.

"Holy snap, did you see the way, Zhen deflected the attack?" Cato asked.

"Yeah, Zhen and Vulpix sure is strong." Maddie said.

"Wynaut, Wynaut." The psychic type pokemon said.

"Vulpix, use Will-o-Wisp."

"Pix." Vulpix opens up its mouth and releases three purple flames that surround the electric type.

"Trike?' The Electric type asked in confused.

The flames go into Electrike, burning the pokemon.

"Now finish it off with Tackle."

"Come on Zhen, you can win this!" Cass cheered for the girl.

Aphrodite was astonished. She was shocked to see that her boyfriend, cheered for the other girl and not her. She realized how much, Zhen meant to the boy, and knew that she had to do the right thing.

Vulpix charges and tackles Electrike, sending the pokemon flying back – and its eyes become swirly.

"Trike, trike."

"Electrike, is unable to battle. Victory goes to Zhen and Vulpix."

"Aww shucks." She said. "You did a great job, now return, Electrike." Electrike is recalled in to its pokeball.

"Cass, I've been thinking." The girl said as she put her pokeball up. "We should break up."

"Why?" The boy asked as he was a little heartbroken.

"We should see other people. It's not you, it's me." She said. "Bye." She said as she waved goodbye.

Zhen and Maddie smile. Happy to see that the guy they had a crush on was single.

"I guess I'm single again." The boy said as he was down in the dumps.

"Hey there are plenty of Goldeen in the sea." Maddie said.

Cass smiles at Maddie and she smiles back at him.

Cato looked at them and noticed how happy the two where. "Oh no, Maddie has crush on Cass."

* * *

A/N: That wraps up another chapter. Yes, W.R. Winters, Maddie's crush will cause trouble and thank you for reviewing.

Next time on Episode Jirachi – The Road to Separation Cam Cause Heartbreak! Zhen & Vulpix! – Vulpix runs away after Zhen and Jirachi get closer.


	20. Road to Separation Can Cause Heartbreak!

**Chapter 20: The Road to Separation Can Cause Heartbreak! Zhen & Vulpix!**

Maddie and Cass both glare at each-other as they stand on opposites idea of the battlefield, while standing on the freshly cut green grass – that swayed along with the wind.

Maddie and Cass where doing a little bit of training, in helping Dustox learn how to fly.

Dustox was standing in-front of Maddie and Cass was standing in-front of Bulbasaur.

"Best of luck, Cass and Maddie." Zhen encouraged, cheering on her friend.

Cato sat on the rock next to Zhen. Cato sat their with his arms folded and looking at Maddie. "She's beautiful." He thought to himself as he continuously stared at her.

"Are you Cass?" Maddie asked.

"Yep, I'm ready." He said as he balled up his fist.

"Remember, Dustox, you have to concentrate." She said.

"Tox, tox."

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Saur." The grass type Pokemon cried. Bulbasaur releases two vines from Bulb, and they fling towards the flying type Pokemon.

"Dustox, dodge it."

"Dus, Dustox." Dustox flaps its wings and flies into the air, flapping them.

Maddie was shocked to see, that Dustox, was actually flying this time around. "You're flying."

"Ha! Looks like Maddie and Dustox's hardwork by training is improving." Cato noticed.

"Dustox, use Psybeam." Maddie ordered.

Dustox eyes turn into the color of rainbow. However, Dustox falls into the ground.

"Huh?" Maddie asked.

"What happened?" Zhen asked in shock of what was going on.

Bulbasaur's vines whip the poison type Pokemon who was lying on the ground.

Dustox eyes turn into swirls. "Tox, tox." The flying type Pokemon said.

"We won!" Cass said.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type cheered.

"Eee! You did it, you did it!" Zhen said as she rushed off the rock and ran over towards her crush.

"I did." Cass hugs Zhen and lifts her up and looks at her. The two stare into each-others eyes.

"You have pretty eyes." Cass blushed.

"Thank you." She responded by blushing.

Maddie looked at them and glared.

"Maddie, I think you're doing great." Cato said. "But I think it's gonna be a while before Dustox actually learns how to fly."

She sighs. "I know. I just want to get it over with, so we can get done." Maddie said. She walks over towards the deafened Pokemon.

"But you did great." Maddie said.

"Tox, tox." The poison type Pokemon said feeling bad about not knowing how to fly, feeling as if it disappointed it's trainer.

"Don't feel bad. Well do better next time!"

"How why don't we all relax?" Cato suggested.

"That sounds like a great."

* * *

Zhen, Cass, Maddie, Cato, Wynaut, Vulpix, Bulbasaur, Treecko, Torchic, Marshtomp and Jirachi where all laying on their backs looking up at the clouds, during the daytime. The group of four along with their pokemon; were on their way to Dewford Island, for Maddie's second gym badge.

"Isn't the sky just beautiful?" Cass asked, as he looked up at the clouds.

"Yes, it is." Zhen said.

"It's almost as beautiful as you, Zhen." Cass flirted.

Zhen blushes. "Thanks."

Maddie glares at the two. But she gets rid of the look, as she didn't want anyone to see that she was angry, about the two.

"Is everything okay, Maddie?" Cato asked. He had a strong feeling, that the girl was angry about what the boy just said about the girl.

"I'm fine." The girl lied. She wasn't fine.

"Okay." He said. But he could tell that she was lying.

"Today would be a great day, to make a Pokemon PR Video for the Player Search System." Zhen said.

"Why don't you make one?" Cato suggested. "I'm sure people would love you're video." He suggested.

"You, really, think that people; will like my video?" Zhen said.

"Who wouldn't?" He replied. "You're a star, Zhen."

Zhen blushes. "Alright!" She said. "I will make a Player Search System Video! Jirachi, how would you like to make on with me?" He asked.

"Sure, the camera loves me." The girl winked her right eye.

Vulpix rolls her eyes.

"Shouldn't you make a video with Vulpix? Vulpix, is you're pokemon after all…" Cato suggested.

"Who?" Zhen asked.

"Vulpix, you're pokemon." Maddie reminded her.

"I have a pokemon?" Zhen asked.

"Yeah, you do…Vulpix…she's right over there." Cato pointed at the fire type pokemon.

"Oh!" Zhen recalled. "Now, I remember." Zhen said. "Come on Vulpix, why don't you come with us to make a player search system video."

"Pix, pix." Vulpix cried. The fire type pokemon was happy that the girl remembered her, and wanted her to be a part of the video.

Vulpix runs over towards her trainer. "Let's go film." Zhen said as she reaches into her pocket and pulls out a tiny camcorder.

Zhen, Vulpix & Jirachi where alone in an open grassfield. The grassfield was covered with blooming, beautiful flowers, which swayed with the wind that was blowing.

* * *

The sun was shining brightly, and three Beedrill flew by.

Zhen takes a deep breathe. "The scenery is beautiful."

"And perfect for a stunning video." Jirachi said.

"Aww shucks, Jirachi." Zhen said.

"Pix, pix." The fire type said, waiting it's trainer to notice it; by calling out its name.

Zhen turns around. "Who are you?'

Vulpix turns white and tears begin falling from her eye sockets.

"That's you're Pokémon, Zhen. Vulpix."

"Oh…" Zhen remembered as she looked at her Pokémon. "Whatever your name is, and Jirachi, let's get this video filming started!"

Zhen looks at the camera with a smile on her face. "Hello everyone." She said as she held her Vulpix in her hands.

"Pix, pix!"

"This is me and my beautiful friend Vulpix."

"Vul, vul!" Vulpix cried.

"And over here is Jirachi!"

Jirachi floats over towards the girl. "Hey."

Zhen spins and so does Jirachi. "Thanks for watching out video everyone!"

"Vulpix!"

"Goodbye!" Jirachi said.

Zhen turns off the camera. The girl smiles. "That was so great, Jirachi, you did a great job." She said as she looked at the psychic type pokemon.

"I know, that's because I'm awesome." The mystical pokemon boasted as she winked her right eye.

Zhen laughs. "You really where the star of the video, and my best friend." Zhen said.

"Aww, thanks girl. You're my best friend also." Jirachi replied to the girl, who was staring at her.

Zhen picks up Jirachi and she hugs her. The two embrace in a loving hug as they smile at eachother.

Vulpix, looks down, feeling a little jealous. Wanting to get the girl too see her, she knew she had to talk to her. "Pix, pix." The fire type said.

Zhen opens her eyes, and looks around. She her a voice, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Jirachi, did you hear that?" She asked.

"No, Zhen. I didn't hear that." Jirachi replied.

Vulpix's eyes water up. "Pix, pix, Vulpix!" The fire type shouted.

"What, is that Jirachi?" Zhen asked. "I keep hearing a voice, but I just don't know what it is." She said as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Girl, I just think you're hearing things." Jirachi said.

"You're right." Zhen said. "Let's go back to the group. I hear, Cato is making pocky."

"Eee, pocky!" The psychic type fangirled.

Vulpix looks down on the ground, the fire type pokemon was sadden by the fact, that its trainer had completely neglected it. Vulpix walks away.

Vulpix figured that if Zhen wanted to forget all about it, Vulpix would just forget about Zhen, so they'd be even.

Cass walks up to Zhen.

"Did you finish you're video?" Cass asked as he put his hand on his hip.

"Yes." She replied as she blushed.

"Can we go watch it?" She asked. "I want to see it."

"Yeah." She said.

The two look at each-other and blush.

"You have something in you're eye." Zhen said. Zhen zooms in to Cato's face.

"You're eyes are very pretty."

"Thank you." She blushes.

"You're a really awesome person. When I'm around you I feel Beautifly's in my stomach." Cass said.

"I feel the same way."

Zhen and Cato kiss each-other. Both of them enjoying the kiss and wanting the kiss to last for a long time.

Zhen and Cato back away, the two blushing heavy. The two didn't know what to do next, as they where both excited about the kiss and smiling heavy.

* * *

Vulpix walks down the route, alone and afraid but wanting to kebab after being neglected by its trainer. Vulpix held its head up high.

"Pix, pix."

Courtney, a member from Team Magma walks down the route, and she looks at Vulpix. "Oh my god, you're like totally so cute!" She screamed.

"Pix?"

Courtney walks up to Vulpix and grabs her. "You're like so adobs." She said. "I want to catch you."

Courtney puts the the Vulpix down. She grabs a tiny pokeball and taps the center of the Pokeball. She throws it at Vulpix.

The pokeball hits Vulpix on the head and the ball falls down on the ground.

"What's goin' on?" She asked as she stared at the pokeball. "That must mean that you have a trainer?"

Vulpix shakes it's head no. It no longer wanted to go back to Zhen because she was ignoring her.

Vulpix runs up to Courtney and jumps in her arms and licks her.

"Do you want to come with me?"

"Pix, pix."

"Alrighty then." She said.

Courtney walked back to the tuck where Tabitha was sitting up against.

"Tabby!" She cheered as she held the fire type Pokemon in her hand.

"I told you not to call me that." He faceplates.

"I made a totally, new friendly poo. Her name is Vullie the Vulpix. She's totally lit."

"I don't care." He said. "Did you find, Jirachi?"

"No, I didn't find Jirachi. All I found was this cutie pie." She nuzzles Vulpix.

"Pix, pix." Vulpix licks Courtney.

"There's no time for foolery, my dear Courtney. We have to find Jirachi for the boss."

"Okay, okay, we'll find Jirachi."

* * *

Akamai stood their on the battlefield with her feet planted on the ground. She was wearing green sandals and blue jean pants that where rolled up. She had a red flower in the right side of her coal black hair. The girl had tan skinned.

The girl was from the Alola region.

She was in the middle of her gym battle against Brawly. It was Medicham vs. Rowlet. Medicham was breathing pretty heavy.

She was recording the battle with the glasses she was wearing, that had a camera on it.

Rowlet was in the air flapping its wings. "Rowlet use Leafage."

"Row." The grass type Pokemon chirps. Three feathers come off of Rowlet's wings. The feathers turn green and fly over towards Brawly, and hits the Medicham.

"Cham." Medicham said as she flies back onto the ground. Her eyes turn into swirls.

"I-I." Brawly said.

"Medicham is unable to battle, victory goes to Akamai and her Rowlet." The female referee ordered.

"Awesome sauce!"

"Rowlet." The bird chirped.

Brawly sighs. The man was disappointed. This was the fourteenth battle he lost in two days. Something was going on. "What's going on?" The gym leader asked, wondering why he was loosing so much.

* * *

The video was over. The quartet and Jirachi along with Wynaut all clap.

"That was a great video, Zhen you did a great job." Cato said.

"Yeah, you did awesome. I can feel bond between you and you're Pokemon." Maddie noticed.

"You did great." Her crush Cass said as he blushed.

"Thank you." She blushes also.

"We did great because, Im awesome." Jirachi said.

"You sure are blunt." Maddie said.

"Wy, wy." Wynaut cried.

Cass looks around and tries to see where Vulpix is. "Where's Vulpix?" Cass asked.

"Who?" She asked.

"Vulpix…you're Pokemon." Zhen reminded her.

"I have a Vulpix?"

"Yeah." Jirachi, Cass, Cato and Maddie said.

"Wynaut, why."

"Oh…She's probably in my pokeball or something. It's not important. What's important right now is that I'm gonna upload my videos online." Zhen said. Zhen turns around and press the send video. Her video was then uploaded online.

* * *

The quartet and Jirachi walk down the road as the sun was setting.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something." Zhen said as she thought about it. "No wait, I'm not forgetting anything. I'm around everyone I care about, and I'm not missing anything or anything important."

"That's great." Maddie said.

* * *

A/N: A Zack/Rhubarb scene was cut in this chapter. But will be in an upcoming chapter tho.


	21. Girl's Day Out!

**Chapter 21: Girl's Day Out!**

 **Chapter Postdate: October 22, 2016**

"Hey, Jirachi?"

"Yes, Zhen, bff."

"I bet that you can't go a whole day without being rude to someone."

"Alright. Challenge accepted." She said. "I'm going to prove to both of you, that a legendary pokemon, such as myself, can be nice and polite."

Zhen and Maddie laugh at Jirachi. "You be nice?" Zhen asked.

"OMG, you're hilarious. Tell that joke again."

"I WILL! I WILL~" The legendary pokemon explained. "I'll show the both of you, that I can do it!"

Maddie, Zhen and Jirachi we're resting up a bit, at the campfire. The boy's where sleeping in their tent, as the girls were sitting on the freshly cut green grass underneath the large oak tree, which casted a shadow on them. The sun above them was shining quite nicely, as flocks of Tailow flew by them. Maddie's Wynaut was sitting on her shoulder.

"Wynaut, naut." The pokemon said.

"Ain't this a lovely damn Misses?" The legendary pokemon asked her two bodyguards who were being payed to watch over her.

"Yes, it is, Jirachi, there is nothing that is ever going to get in our way to distract us from this lovely day." Maddie said. However, the girl was confused as to why she was talking like that. Jirachi was a very rude talking person and to hear here talking like that was strange and unusual. "Why are you talking like that?"

"I wanna try something." Jirachi said.

"Well stop talking like that, it's weird." Maddie said.

"How is it weird?" Jirachi asked. "Are you surprised to see that a girl as beautiful as me can be nice and polite?"

"But you don't have a gender. You're genderless."

This comment made Jirachi angry, but she wanted to prove that she can be nice and polite, so she sucked it in and held her anger back.

"Ain't that the truth."

The two older girls high five eachother.

Three Aipom looked at a banana tree that was chuck filled with bananas that they wanted to eat. However, one of the bananas had a red spot of them.

"Aipom, Aipom!" The long tail Pokemon leader with the black Mohawk said to the one with the orange Mohawk. Telling it to use swift so they could get the bananas with the red spot on it.

The orange haired Aipom leaps up into the air and swings its fist. Three stars come out of its fist and the stars hit the bananas with the red spot and they fall down. The orange haired Aipom lands on the ground and does the nae nae.

All three of the Aipom cheer and walk over towards the bananas with the red spots.

"Aipom!"

The three hungry Aipom each grab a banana and they eat, chew and swallow the fruit.

A few seconds however.

The long tail pokemons purple skin turns red and their eyes turn red also. They all run into the forest.

"Back to our lovely heroines." The narrator transitioned.

Maddie, Zhen and Jirachi all sighed.

"Nope, nothing bad is gonna happen today!" Maddie predicted.

The three Aipom run.

"Nothing at all." Maddie said.

The three long tail Pokemon continue to run.

"Jack squat."

The normal type Pokemon run.

"Nada."

The Aipom's run.

"Nope."

The three Aipom run into the open grassland where the three girls where.

"Zilch."

"AIPOM!" The three Aipom yell, as white bubbles of spit where foaming from their mouths.

The three girls open their eyes and look up and see the long tail Pokemon charge over toward them.

"Oh no!" Jirachi said. "Whatever do they want?" Jirachi asked.

"Save me BFF." Zhen runs over towards Maddie and hugs her. The girl blushes as she looks at her best friend.

"Jirachi, I don't know what the Pokemon want, but whatever it is. We should run!" The three girls get turn around and run.

Maddie picks up Zhen and runs.

"Thank you, my queen." Zhen kisses Maddie on the right check.

"Aww." Maddie blushes hard.

"Isn't it quite rude to be running my dear mistresses?" The young girl asked.

"We don't have time for your politeness."

"If she talks to me like that again. I'll end her!" Jirachi mumbled to herself.

"What was that?" Maddie asked.

"My dear misses." Jirachi replied.

"Maybe we should check with the Pokedex to see what up?" Zhen asked.

"That's not a bad idea." Maddie reaches into her pocket and pulls out her Smartphone which had a pokedex app on it. She goes to it and points it at the long tail Pokemon.

"These Aipom have a serious case of the jungle fever." The pokedex informed.

"Jungle Fever? What is that Dexter?"

"You weird little girl. Jungle Fever is caused by a red spot on bananas by trees. The only way to cure it, is from a hug by a girl named Zhen. But there's only one Zhen who can cure this disease." The pokedex stated.

Jirachi and Maddie look at Zhen.

Zhen gulps.

"You have to hug those Aipom, ma'am." Jirachi said.

"That way they can be cured and stop chasing us!" Maddie yelled.

Zhen rolls her eyes. "Alright."

Zhen runs up to the three long tailed Pokemon and she hugs them.

The three Pokemon become cured of their illness after the hug. Zhen let's go of the Aipom.

"Aipom! Aipom!" The long tailed Pokemon apologized as they looked at the three girls with sadness in their eyes.

Zhen gets down on her knees and pets the middle ones hair. "Don't worry, we forgive you."

"Aipom!" The three Aipom wave their arms and run away.

The girl wave their arms. "Goodbye." They all said.

"Well wasn't that a fanatic day misses?" Jirachi asked with a if smile on her face.

"Yes it was."

Zhen sighed. There was only one thing on her mind, that she couldn't stop thinking about, and that was what happened between her and Cass. The girl needed to have a conversation with him and she needed to talk to him about it.

Back at the campsite, Cass and Cato wake up, and get out of their tent as they we're in their pajamas. And as they wake up they notice that the girls we're gone. The two boys we're happy that the girls we're go.

"The girls are gone." Cato and Cass danced.

F


	22. Cass and Bulbasaur!

**Chapter 23:**

 **The Adrenaline Rush! With Bulbasaur and Cass!**

 **Chapter Postdate: April 2, 2017**

"Hello, subscribers. Today me and Bulbasaur are going to show you the proper way to do a pushup." Cass stated as he looked at the camera.

"Bulbasaur."

The scene shifts to Cass on the ground along with Bulbasaur.

Cass gets up. "One." Cass goes down. "You see that's how you do a proper push-up."

Bulbasaur's knees shake, however. The grass type pokemon was trying to do a push-up however it couldn't. "Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur falls onto the ground.

"Come on Bulbasaur, you have to show some spirit!" Cass shouted.

"Saur," Bulbasaur replied.

"BULBASAUR! GET UP! Show some work out spirit!"

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur lets out a vine and whips Cass, by slapping it in the face.

Cass was in pain from the slap. "What exactly was that for?"

"Bulbasaur, Bulbasaur."

"Don't you get snippy with me?"

Bulbasaur turns its head to the right, not wanting to pay attention to its trainer.

Cass could tell that his pokemon was feeling down. Cass smiles and looks at his pokemon. "Hey, Bulbasaur, I'm sorry."

Bulbasaur turns its head back around. "Bulbasaur." The grass type said accepting his Pokémon's apology. "Bulbasaur."

"I HATED FIGHTING WITH YOU BEST FRIEND!" The boy regretted. He deeply regretted fighting with his pokemon. It was one of the worst thing that the boy has ever done.

"Bulbasaur." The grass type replied, feeling the same way.

Cass and Bulbasaur hug each other and cry.

"Let's never fight again."

"Bulbasaur."

"Yay!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Bulbasaur and Cass walked back to the campsite where all, of his friends where. Maddie and Dustox were standing in front of Cato and Marshtomp and the two were in the middle of having a heated Pokemon battle. Dustox and Marshtomp were best friends and Marshtomp wanted to help Dustox learn how to fly.

Maddie balls up her fist, as she was being very serious about this battle. "Dustox, we've done a ton of training, it's about time that we get this correct."

"Dustox." The poison type pokemon said as it was lying on the ground. Dustox slowly gets up, so it could fly, and it begins to flap its wings, midair.

"You're doing it!" The proud trainer of Dustox, Maddie said with glee. "Come on keep doing it Dustox." The girl with blonde hair responded to the pokemon.

"Come on Dustox!" Cato said giving it encouragement.

"Marshtomp!" Marshtomp cheered.

"You can do it!" Zhen said.

Dustox continued to flutter its wings in a flurry, but the poison type pokemon, slowly flops down onto the ground, failing at learning how to fly, but made tiny progress. "Tox." The poison type pokemon said as it felt very disappointed in failing its trainer.

Maddie sighs. "You did a good job, Dustox." She said walking up to the bug type pokemon and grabbing it. "But I know that one day you're going to be capable of flying."

Cato walks up to Marshtomp and rubs its fin. "You did a good job too."

"Marshtomp."

Zhen gets up off the log she was sitting on, as she was holding the mythical pokemon Jirachi in her hands. "Maddie looks like you're improving your flying skills with Dustox."

"It's getting better. But I its not good enough. Dustox has to learn how to fly." She said. "We've tried everything and I'm getting to that point where I just want to give up."

Zhen's Vulpix who ran away earlier was hiding behind the bushes, following them and staring at the group of friends, wanting to understand what was going on.

Since she ran away, Vulpix had been following them, hoping, just hoping that maybe, her trainer would realize that she was neglecting it, but so far, Zhen hadn't.

"Cass, I have an idea! It's training time!"

"Training time?!" Zhen asked as she raised up her right eyebrow.

"Of course, its training time. I'm going to help you guys get into shape, along with all of your pokemon!"

"Wynaut?!" The psychic type pokemon, who was on her right shoulder, said, agreeing with the trainer, but also confused as to what was going on.

"My dream is to become a Personal Trainer, so in doing so and helping my goal, I want to help you'll with your training." He went on to explain, as he reached down and grabbed Bulbasaur, his partner pokemon.

"Bulbasaur!"

Cass sighed and walked up to his friend. He wanted to see the young girl and her Pokemon improve when it came to their flying training, and decided that he wanted to help them, reach their potential.

"Are you in?"

"Yes!" All of his friends said while the pokemon said their names.

A couple of moments later, the kids were wearing gym shorts and t-shirts, while Maddie's Dustox, Wynaut, Torchic, and Treecko were outside of their poke balls along with the other pokemon in the group, Cato's Marshtomp, and Cass' Bulbasaur.

Jirachi was floating in the air, as it was wearing pink gym shorts, pink tennis shoes and a pink tank top. "Don't I look stunning in my outfit?" Jirachi asked Zhen at it was twirling around midair, while floating.

"You look fabulous," Zhen commented.

Cass blows a whistle. "Alrighty everyone let's train!"

The same Team Magma Grunts who hunted down Jirachi a while ago, where walking in the forest trying to look for Jirachi. They were close to finding Jirachi, seeing as they're in the same area with them.

"We're getting close to finding that little Pokemon." The male grunt with brown hair who was wearing a red hoodie over his head, said as he was looking at the GPS tablet tracking the steel type.

"And when we find it, the boss is going to love us." The two of them started laughing evilly, as the clouds began coming closer and turning gray with the rain starting and thunder happening in the background.

Several moments later, everyone fell onto the ground, each one of them we're all tired and exhausted from of the hardcore training that Cass trained them to do. But Bulbasaur himself wasn't tired seeing as he has been doing this type of training since the beginning, as it was raining.

"I'm tired," Maddie said.

Zhen glared at Maddie. The reason why she was glaring at her, was because she was very angry that Cass was doing this for her, seeing that recently her and Cass kissed.

Zhen could tell that Maddie had a crush on Cass and she didn't like it one bit. She squinted her eyes and glared at her one more. "Quite complaining."

"Complaining? We've been working out for over 20 hours." Maddie explained as she was trying to catch her breath and painting in the process.

Cass scowled and folded his arms. "This is a part of training."

"Bulbasaur." The grass type agreed.

"Training requires hard work, motivation, and determination. You'll see that my hard training will be very beneficial in the future."

"Bulbasaur!"

Cato gets up and so does Marshtomp. "Dude this training was so unnecessary, there was even no point to it. I'm tired and my bones hurt." He said. "You pretty much made our bodies ache."

"Marshtomp!"

"Well, well, well. There you are." The Team Magma Grunts said walking up to the teenagers and their Pokemon. Both, of the grants were wearing hoodies and staring at the trainers, but especially Jirachi.

Everyone was shocked to see Team Magma.

"Team Magma!" Jirachi said as she went behind Zhen and hid behind her, shaking in fear. "What are you doing here?" Jirachi asked.

"We're here to get you, sweetie." The female Team Magma Grunt said as she was laughing.

"We've been chasing you down for a while, and were here to get you." The make grunt who balled up his fist said with determination.

"Well, you're not getting Jirachi! Marshtomp, use Mud Shot!"

"Marshtomp!" Marshtomp begins running but slowly starts to run as the water type pokemon was feeling very tired from all the training that Cass made them to do, and falls onto the ground.

"Marshtomp!" Cass shouted worried for his partner pokemon.

"Stomp, stomp." The tired pokemon said feeling very exhausted.

The two grunts laughed at the failure of the trainers. Cato turns around and was very angry at his friend Cass. "This is all your fault! If it wasn't for you! I would be able to beat them."

"Don't blame me! The training works, you'll see." He explained. He looked around and noticed that everyone's Pokemon but his Bulbasaur were very tired. Cass knew he had to save his friends so he resorted to acting.

"Bulbasaur, use Vine Whip!"

"Goldbat," The female grunt said as she tosses a pokemon that was spinning fast, and opens up, "use Aerial Ace." Goldbat is released onto the battlefield flapping its wings.

Goldbat surrounds itself in a white light and charges towards its opponent in a hurry.

Bulbasaur releases two vines from its bulb and they come flying towards the pokemon. "Bulba, Bulba, Bulba, saur, saur, saur."

Goldbat takes a spin and dodges the attack. Bulbasaur is then tackled by Goldbat very hard, sending the Pokemon flying a back and in so much pain. "Bulbasaur, bulba!"

"Bulbasaur!" The grass type pokemon was not about to give up. It quickly stands on the ground and smiles. The training it did with Cass helped really well.

"Treecko, help Bulbasaur out by using by using Bullet Seed."

"Treecko!" Treecko was moving really fast, the training it did with Cass helped it as well, causing Treecko to move faster than it would normally use.

Maddie's Treecko opens up is mouth and pelts out bullets of seeds at Goldbat hitting it and causing it to fall onto the ground.

Treecko stands next to Bulbasaur and the two Pokemon had confident looks on their faces, as they were ready to finish off this battle.

Maddie was happy that it was true that Cass's training did pay off. Maddie and Cass give each other a high five, as they smile at each other. "You're training did wonders." Maddie thanked.

"You're welcome." Cass blushed.

Zhen glared at this and she didn't like it.

"Treecko!"

"Bulbasaur!"

Treecko and Bulbasaur bodies both glow white, and everyone was stunned, shocked and amazed by what was going on with the two pokemon, as their bodies turned blue and began morphing.

"There evolving," Cato responded.

The two pokemon began morphing into Ivysaur and Grovyle respectively, and the light disappears. The pokemon were now stronger not only thanks to Cass's training but also the bond between them and their trainers and the evolution process.

"Gro, gro."

"Ivysaur."

"You evolved." Maddie and Cass both said with excitement.

"Ivysaur!"

"Gro, gro."

Marshtomp walks up next to the Pokemon and was feeling better, same with Wynaut and Torchic. The Pokemon stood there in a line all ready to attack the magma grunts and the girls Goldbat.

The girl grins. "You're not going to win, we will get Jirachi!"

Zhen's Vulpix watches from the corner of the bushes and sees that Zhen was in danger. She knew she had to go and save her trainer.

"Goldbat." The flying type screeches as it soars up and flies towards the girl and her pokemon, flying really fast. Goldbat charges to Zhen and Jirachi who were behind them.

Vulpix dashes out of the bushes and jumps infront of its trainer, Vulpix lets out flurry of fireballs that end up hitting the pokemon that was trying to attack it, burning it in the process.

Vulpix lands on the ground and growls. "Vul, vul."

Zhen smiles. "Thank you Vulpix for proecting me. You're my BFF and best pokemon." She said as she pets her fire type pokemon, making Vulpix pretty happy, and forgetting all about the issues that she had with her trainer in the past.

"I know it felt like I neglected you, but I wasn't. You are and will always be my best friend."

"Vul!"

Vulpix rubs her head up against the trainer, and purrs.

"Goldbat!" Goldbat wasn't ready to give up and as Zhen was being distracted by her Vulpix, the flying type pokemon moved pretty fast and ends up and flying towards the levitating Jirachi and grabbing it.

Everyone was shocked, espcially Zhen, as one of her best friend was just taken infront of her. "Jirachi!" Zhen shouted.

The Goldbat drops the pokemon into her trainers hand, and both of the grunts smile. "Ha-ha. We did it!" The female grunt said.

"Mission complete."

Zhen was on the verge of crying as she was heartbroken. She tries to run up too them but they disapear, in thin air, and where now going, taking Jirachi with them in the process, leaving Zhen heartbroken.

Zhen began crying as she felt like someone who was really close to her, was now gone. "How could this happen to me…"

"Zhen!" Her friends said as they ran up towards her. But Zhen gets up, grabs her Vulpix and runs off by herself. Her friends begin running too trying to catch up to her.


End file.
